New York
by Eleaa
Summary: (AU) Histoire classée M : Emma est fiancée à Josh, mais rencontre le mystérieux Killian Jones... Tout est alors remis en question.
1. 1

Hey...

Je viens ici avec un nouvel OS **classé M**, qui sera en trois ou quatre parties, présentant un univers alternatif où Emma et Killian sont 'normaux' (si je puis dire). Aucune magie ici, juste deux êtres qui se rencontrent.

**Attention, cette fiction est osée tout en restant soft.**

Je tente du **smut**, je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez...  
>C'est un peu une première pour moi, donc soyez indulgents hein... ;)<p>

Vous voilà prévenu(e)s, âmes chastes s'abstenir. Bonne lecture pour les autres.

**Rated : M**

* * *

><p>Emma commanda un verre de vin blanc alors qu'elle s'installait au comptoir du bar. Elle enleva sa veste, dévoilant sa robe bleue nuit qui mettait en valeur ses formes, et la posa sur le tabouret à côté d'elle.<p>

Elle prit son sac et se saisit de son téléphone portable. Aucun message. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un soupir de frustration.

_Pourquoi diable Josh ne lui répondait-il pas ?_

Elle avait eu une sale journée au boulot, ne réussissant pas à obtenir l'affaire qu'elle aurait voulue. C'était Ruby qui l'avait eue, ce qui avait passablement énervée Emma. Elle s'était démenée pour pouvoir s'occuper de ce cas-là : elle avait préparé un dossier en béton, faisant même des recherches jusqu'à pas d'heure hier soir. Elle savait tout ce qu'il était nécessaire de savoir sur l'adoption et les procédures à suivre pour les personnes qui ne souhaitaient pas être contactées une fois leur enfant adopté. Elle avait fait tout ce qu'il fallait. Tout. Alors retrouver l'enfant de la famille Darling serait un jeu d'enfant. Et voilà que Miss Ruby Scarlett, dans sa petite mini-jupe rouge qui mettait en valeur ses jambes interminables, avait débarqué et évidemment Walsh lui avait confié le dossier.

Emma ragea intérieurement et prit une gorgée de son vin.

Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement le vin. Son goût âpre lui râpait la gorge, mais c'était un alcool qu'elle ne tenait pas bien et ce soir, elle avait envie d'oublier la réalité et de se laisser aller.

Surtout que pour arranger le tout, elle s'était disputée avec Josh ce matin. Elle avait décliné son offre de s'installer dans son appartement, ce qui l'avait mis hors de lui. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi elle refusait de s'engager vraiment, alors qu'elle avait accepté sa demande en mariage. Ce qui était énorme pour quelqu'un comme Emma.

Elle regarda sa main gauche où trônait sa bague de fiançailles en or sur laquelle se dressait un magnifique diamant.

Josh ne s'était pas moqué d'elle, cette bague valait une petite fortune.

Elle prit le bijou et le fit tourner entre ses doigts. Elle ne doutait pas de son amour pour Josh, il était le petit-ami – fiancé (elle avait encore du mal à s'y faire), parfait. Toujours là pour elle, à son écoute, à la soutenir. Oui, c'était vraiment l'homme idéal. Et Emma l'aimait, il n'y avait pas de doute là-dessus. Sinon elle n'aurait pas accepté de l'épouser, n'est-ce pas ? Malgré tout, elle ne se sentait pas prête à quitter son indépendance et son petit appartement de Brooklyn.

Elle comprenait pourquoi Josh lui en voulait, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour qu'il l'ignore ainsi toute la journée.

Elle déverrouilla son portable et regarda ses messages. Ceux qu'elle avait envoyés et qui n'avaient obtenu aucune réponse.

9h15 : Josh, je suis désolée, vraiment.  
>11h : Josh ? J'ai besoin d'un peu plus de temps.<br>15h : Tu vas m'ignorer encore longtemps ?  
>18h : Réponds-moi Josh, je suis vraiment désolée.<p>

Il était désormais dix-neuf heures et elle n'avait toujours pas de nouvelle. Elle commença à taper un cinquième message, mais se ravisa. Elle rangea son téléphone dans son sac, en colère et avala le contenu de son verre d'une traite. Elle fit la grimace. Non, décidément elle ne se ferait jamais au goût du vin.

Elle commanda un second verre et se prit la tête dans les mains.

Était-elle idiote ? Idiote de douter encore ?

Josh et elle étaient ensemble depuis maintenant huit mois, et tout s'était passé tellement vite entre eux. Ça avait été le coup de foudre ; pour lui du moins. Il avait du la courtiser plusieurs mois avant qu'elle ne réponde à ses attentes. Et elle s'était trouvée bien bête de l'avoir fait patienter autant, vu qu'il était adorable.

Emma était heureuse, vraiment heureuse, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Depuis Neal.

Elle prit son verre et but quelques gorgées en repensant à son premier amour. Elle ferma les yeux, ne voulant pas céder à la panique qui commençait à l'envahir.

Elle entendit un mouvement à côté d'elle, mais elle resta les yeux fermés, la tête dans ses mains.

« Dure journée ? » demanda une voix d'homme avec un petit accent irlandais.

Emma soupira. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Qu'un inconnu lui fasse la discussion. Elle n'avait pas besoin de ça. Elle allait gentiment l'envoyer balader, puis elle prendrait un taxi et rentrerait chez elle.

Elle releva la tête et la tourna vers l'homme. Elle resta bloquée quelques secondes face à lui, elle ouvrit la bouche sous l'effet de la surprise. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à trouver un Apollon à ses côtés. Elle fut subjuguée par son regard océan et crut bien s'y noyer dedans. Et son sourire. Il était si charmant qu'elle en fut toute retournée. Elle le détailla des pieds à la tête ; il portait un jean faisant parfaitement ressortir ses formes, et un T-shirt noir qui laissait deviner une musculature parfaite. Elle porta de nouveau son regard vers le sien. Jamais elle n'avait vu d'aussi beaux yeux bleus. Il avait continué de la fixer et il lui souriait toujours. Ce n'était pas humain d'être aussi sexy. Ça devrait même être interdit !

Elle déglutit, prit une nouvelle gorgée de son vin, essaya de calmer les battements de son cœur qui tambourinaient dans sa poitrine.

Une fois qu'elle eut repris un peu de contenance, elle se tourna complétement vers lui, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

« Oui.  
>- Moi aussi », se contenta-t-il de répondre.<p>

Il commanda deux verres de rhum et en tendit un à Emma. Elle s'en saisit. Leurs doigts s'effleurèrent et Emma fut comme électrisée par ce contact, mais tenta de ne rien en montrer.

Ils trinquèrent ensuite, sans jamais se quitter du regard.

« Alors… En quoi cette journée a-t-elle été si pénible ? demanda-t-il au bout de quelques minutes.  
>- Oh… Ce n'est pas bien intéressant…<br>- Je parie qu'elle n'a pas pu être pire que la mienne, dit-il un sourire en coin.  
>- Je pense que si, répliqua Emma en répondant à son sourire. »<p>

Et elle commença à lui raconter sa journée : la dispute avec son fiancé qui avait mal tourné, son ignorance qui commençait à lui ronger les sangs, l'affaire du petit Henry qui lui avait échappé et Ruby, cette satanée Ruby qu'elle ne pouvait plus supporter.

Emma fut étonnée de la facilité avec laquelle elle racontait une partie de sa vie à un parfait inconnu. Il l'écoutait avec attention, faisant simplement quelques réflexions afin de détendre l'atmosphère et de l'encourager à continuer à se livrer. Elle sentait qu'il ne cherchait pas à la séduire, qu'il était vraiment concerné par ce qu'elle lui disait, et elle commença alors à se relaxer.

« En effet, ta journée est peut-être bien plus difficile que la mienne… Hum… ?  
>- Swan.<br>- Pas de prénom ?  
>- Nope, juste Swan.<br>- Très bien Swan, enchanté. Jones. »

Il lui tendit la main et elle la serra chaleureusement dans la sienne, ignorant de nouveau le frissonnement qui parcourut son échine.

« Alors Jones, à toi de me raconter ton horrible jour.  
>- Et bien, j'ai raté mon avion ce matin parce que mon taxi s'est trompé de route pour m'amener à l'aéroport, et j'ai donc du attendre plusieurs heures dans la salle d'attente afin de pouvoir en prendre un autre. Sauf que celui que j'ai pris a eu un problème au niveau des réacteurs ou je ne sais pas trop quoi, il a donc fallu faire une escale à Toronto où j'ai encore du attendre plus de trois heures, le temps qu'un nouvel appareil soit affrété.<br>- Ah oui, en effet, peut-être que ta journée est bien pire.  
>- Ce n'est pas fini, dit Jones. Une fois arrivé à New-York, on m'a appris que mon bagage n'avait pas été correctement enregistré et qu'il était donc resté à Dublin.<br>- Dublin ? Tu viens de Dublin ?  
>- Aye.<br>- D'où l'accent…  
>- En effet, <em>love<em>.  
>- Te voilà donc à New-York sans aucune affaire !<br>- Si on veut… Heureusement que j'avais mis une valise en bagage à main. »

Emma sourit et leva son verre afin qu'ils trinquent tous les deux à une journée pourrie, « mais une soirée charmante » ajouta Jones.

Ils enchaînèrent les verres sans s'en rendre compte, parlant et riant toute la soirée. Cela faisait longtemps qu'Emma n'avait pas été aussi détendue et insouciante.

Jones s'aventura alors sur un terrain dangereux en lui demandant pourquoi elle avait refusé de s'installer avec son fiancé.

« Je… Je ne suis pas prête.  
>- Tu es prête à l'épouser, mais pas à habiter avec lui ?<br>- C'est ridicule, je sais.  
>- Non, pas du tout. »<p>

Emma plongea son regard dans le sien afin de voir s'il était sérieux ou non. Visiblement il l'était. L'atmosphère qui était joyeuse quelques instants plus tôt sembla devenir plus pesante, plus électrique.

Il posa sa main sur la sienne et la caressa doucement avec son pouce. Une fois encore, Emma frissonna à ce contact. Elle savait qu'elle aurait du retirer sa main, mais elle ne le fit pas.

« C'est humain d'avoir des doutes Swan. C'est tout à fait normal.  
>- J'aimerais qu'il soit de ton avis…<br>- Il est idiot de ne pas l'être, murmura-t-il doucement. »

Emma crut défaillir lorsqu'il serra sa main dans la sienne, entrelaçant doucement ses doigts aux siens. Elle aurait du dégager sa main tant qu'il était encore temps, mais elle appréciait ce contact de sa peau sur la sienne.

« Si tu étais ma fiancée Swan… » susurra-t-il en approchant son visage du sien.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que les lèvres d'Emma s'écrasèrent sur les siennes. Il lui entoura la nuque de sa main et l'embrassa avec une ardeur ébouriffante. Leur baiser s'approfondit, réveillant chez Emma des sensations qu'elle ne croyait plus pouvoir ressentir. La jeune femme, le corps en feu, promena fébrilement ses mains sur les épaules de Jones, percevant sa musculature sous ses doigts fins. Elle avait envie de lui, tellement que ça lui en faisait mal.

Ils interrompirent leur embrassade, à court d'air.

Ils se dévisagèrent, le désir se lisant dans leur regard. Emma se leva alors brutalement, se saisit de sa veste et de son sac, prit la main de Jones dans la sienne et l'entraîna à l'extérieur du bar. Il la suivit sans rechigner, serrant fermement ses doigts dans les siens.

Une fois dehors, Emma se tourna vers lui, le dévorant du regard.

« Ton hôtel. »

Ce n'était pas une question. Alors sans plus attendre, il l'entraîna vers le bâtiment en face du bar. Ils se précipitèrent à l'intérieur, l'attente les consumant. Il appuya fébrilement sur le bouton de l'ascenseur dont les portes s'ouvrirent aussitôt. Ils s'engouffrèrent dedans. Ils ne purent attendre d'avoir atteint le septième étage que déjà ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il la plaqua contre la paroi de l'ascenseur, embrassant son cou, ses joues, sa bouche, la dévorant de toutes parts. Emma respirait avec délice son odeur virile. Le sang lui martelait les tempes. Elle se colla à lui, ses sens aiguisés comme jamais auparavant. Elle avait l'impression d'être prise dans un tourbillon, qu'un raz-de-marée était en train de la submerger, qu'elle était dans une voiture folle lancée à une vitesse vertigineuse qu'il était impossible d'arrêter. D'ailleurs, elle ne pouvait, ni ne voulait s'arrêter.

La sonnerie indiquant qu'ils étaient arrivés au bon étage retentit. Ils s'échappèrent de l'enceinte de l'ascenseur presque en courant. Il introduisit la clé dans la serrure, alors qu'Emma embrassait doucement sa nuque, faisant danser sa langue jusqu'à son oreille, lui faisant lâcher un grognement. Il ouvrit la porte, se tourna et la prit dans ses bras, il ferma la porte d'un coup de pied et se dirigea vers le lit.

Il la déposa au pied du lit et l'embrassa férocement.

« Je te veux Swan, murmura-t-il contre sa bouche, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. »

Oh si ! Elle le savait ! Emma n'avait plus trop les idées claires à cause de tout l'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité, mais elle savait une chose : elle désirait cet homme plus que tout au monde.

Elle ne chercha pas à résister lorsqu'il entreprit maladroitement de déboutonner sa robe.

« Dépêche-toi », susurra-t-elle n'en pouvant plus d'attendre.

Il obéit volontiers et sa robe se retrouva à ses pieds en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Emma lui retira son haut et contempla avec désir la musculature de Jones. Ses doigts parcoururent doucement son torse pour finir sur son pantalon. Il frémit lorsqu'elle entreprit de l'ouvrir.

Il posa ses mains sur les siennes et les retira. Puis il recula de quelques centimètres afin de l'observer.

« Tu es magnifique Swan… »

Emma sourit et lui retourna le compliment, assaillant de nouveau sa bouche, enroulant sa langue autour de la sienne. Il gémit, resserra leur étreinte, enfiévrant davantage encore leur baiser. Il laissa descendre ses mains le long de son dos pour empoigner ses fesses et la plaquer contre son sexe dressé qu'elle sentit à travers son pantalon.

Un désir fulgurant enflamma Emma, et elle se cambra contre lui, lui montrant qu'elle le désirait plus que tout. Elle promena ses mains sur son torse, ses bras, ses épaules, sa nuque.

Il dégrafa agilement son soutien-gorge tandis qu'elle fit descendre la fermeture éclair de son pantalon, les doigts tremblants. Il le fit glisser le long de ses jambes, s'en débarrassa et se colla contre elle, lui murmurant qu'elle était belle, si belle.

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir. Il laissa courir sa main jusqu'à sa culotte de dentelles et il vint doucement lui taquiner son intimité. Emma laissa échapper un soupir de contentement. Elle avait tellement envie de lui que ça lui en faisait mal. Elle avait besoin de le sentir en elle. Haletante, elle se cambra de nouveau contre lui, percevant davantage son érection contre son ventre.

Il lui retira alors son dernier vêtement et elle fit de même. Elle fut épatée de voir à quel point son érection était colossale. Elle saisit son sexe entre ses doigts, lui arrachant un hoquet de plaisir.

Il s'empara de nouveau de sa bouche alors qu'elle commençait doucement à le masturber. Il l'allongea sur le lit, et prit ses mains dans les siennes, les remontant jusqu'à sa tête. Il plongea son regard lubrique dans le sien et Emma ne put qu'y lire un désir sans nom. Il l'embrassa dans le cou, puis il descendit, prenant dans sa bouche un mamelon, ce qui déclencha chez Emma une succession d'ondes agréables. Il continua son ascension jusqu'à sa partie la plus intime. Il la caressa alors savamment jusqu'à l'amener au bord de l'évanouissement. Lorsqu'il titilla son clitoris avec sa langue, Emma ne put contenir un cri et enfouit ses mains dans la chevelure noire de Jones, l'encourageant à continuer. Ce qu'il fit avec plaisir. Il inséra doucement un doigt en elle, puis deux, puis trois, tout en continuant de s'occuper de son clitoris.

Elle sentit l'orgasme monter en elle avec une puissance et une force incroyable, elle laissa échapper plusieurs gémissements.

Elle ne voulait pas être la seule à ressentir un pareil plaisir, alors elle l'invita à se lever et elle s'agenouilla vers son sexe. Elle le saisit pleinement à deux mains et en caressa la pointe avec la langue. Il gémit. Elle continua de l'effleurer doucement de sa langue, faisant davantage monter le désir, déposant quelques baisers, mais sans jamais le prendre dans sa bouche.

« Swan… Tu me tues… » réussit-il à articuler.

Elle sourit, voyant l'effet qu'elle provoquait chez lui. Elle continua de le lécher de la base à l'extrémité et elle le masturba avec entrain, elle voulait lui faire perdre tout contrôle pour qu'il ne soit plus capable de maîtriser quoi que ce soit et qu'il la prenne jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir.

« Swan… » grogna-t-il doucement.

Provocatrice, elle leva les yeux vers lui tout en le léchant lentement. Il soutint son regard, et sans qu'il ne s'y attende, elle mit son pénis dans sa bouche. Elle commença à le sucer lentement alors qu'il lâchait des gémissements de plaisir, puis elle accéléra l'allure, le dévorant, littéralement. Il calqua alors ses va-et-vient sur les siens, entrant plus profondément son pénis dans sa bouche.

L'orgasme montait en lui d'une manière irrépressible, mais il était hors de question qu'il jouisse sans l'avoir prise. Alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle, il la plaqua sur le tapis et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Le sexe de Jones s'approcha dangereusement du sien, elle pouvait le sentir contre elle. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, elle le voulait en elle, là, ici et maintenant. Dans un éclair de lucidité, elle lui demanda s'il avait de quoi se protéger. Il acquiesça, se releva et revint avec un préservatif. Emma l'enfila sur son sexe doux et chaud alors qu'il l'embrassait de nouveau.

Sans la quitter des yeux, il souleva les hanches d'Emma et attendit son accord, qu'elle lui donna d'un acquiescement de tête. Il entra alors lentement en elle. Ils lâchèrent tous les deux un soupir de contentement. Il fixa le rythme de leur ébat, commençant doucement, langoureusement. Tant et si bien que s'en était insoutenable pour Emma. Il se vengeait de ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir quelques minutes plus tôt. Emma l'attrapa par la nuque et l'amena contre elle pour un baiser passionné, sans cesser le merveilleux mouvement de va-et-vient.

Un nouvel orgasme naissait, grandissait, mûrissait en eux. Emma crut qu'elle allait exploser, et Jones aussi. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne, cette femme le rendait fou, surtout que les petits cris qu'elle poussait n'arrangeaient rien.

Ils ne pouvaient plus attendre. Emma enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille alors qu'il accélérait son mouvement, il devint rapide, profond, indescriptible. Leur plaisir devenait de plus en plus intense, leur respiration de plus en plus saccadée. Leurs cœurs battaient tellement vite qu'ils crurent qu'ils allaient y rester.

Soudain, le corps d'Emma se contracta tout seul. Elle poussa un hurlement de plaisir, emportée par une force invisible si puissante qu'elle crut qu'elle allait se briser en mille morceaux. Jones ne put se contenir davantage et avec un cri rauque il plongea plus profondément en elle, l'étreignant de toutes ses forces pendant que leurs corps vibraient sans fin

L'extase dura encore quelques secondes : vibrantes, fulgurantes, inouïes, invraisemblables. Une succession de spasmes qu'ils n'auraient jamais voulu voir finir.

Ils n'avaient jamais vécu un moment pareil.

Épuisé et hors d'haleine, Jones s'affaissa sur Emma, l'enlaçant avec tendresse. Il releva la tête et la regarda, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle posa une main sur sa joue, sentant les poils de sa barbe naissante sous ses doigts et attira sa bouche contre la sienne. Ils s'embrassèrent avec douceur alors qu'il se retirait délicatement.

Il se leva et l'aida à se relever. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit tandis qu'il jetait le préservatif usagé à la poubelle.

Il la rejoignit et la prit de nouveau dans ses bras. Emma roucoula de plaisir dans son étreinte. Il déposa un baiser sur son front tandis qu'elle posait sa tête contre son torse.

« C'était…, murmura-t-il.  
>- Pour moi aussi », répondit-elle simplement.<p>

Jones rabattit le drap sur eux et continua de serrer Emma contre lui. Ils s'endormirent tous deux dans cette position.

* * *

><p><strong>So... ?<strong>


	2. 2

Hello !

J'ai eu énormément de vues pour ce premier chapitre, mais peu de retours...

Merci donc à mes lectrices préférées : **Hook972, Barbie56 et SianaReiguon**, vos petits messages me font toujours autant plaisir ! MERCIIII !

Et j'ai écrit une suite, que voici !

Bonne lecture

**Rated : M**

* * *

><p>2.<p>

Emma se réveilla en sursaut et sut aussitôt que quelque chose clochait. Les bras qui l'entouraient n'étaient pas ceux de Josh. Ils étaient beaucoup trop musclés pour lui appartenir.

Elle tourna la tête vers l'homme qui dormait à côté d'elle et le mystère s'éclaircit aussitôt… Une chevelure brune, une mince barbe : Jones, l'homme du bar.

_Oh mon dieu_, pensa-t-elle, _Qu'avait-elle fait ?_

Emma promena son regard sur le torse nu de Jones, le drap remonté jusqu'à sa taille, cachant ses parties intimes. Emma fut assaillie par des images de leurs ébats de la nuit. Et elle frissonna malgré elle, se remémorant la ferveur qui l'avait envahie.

Jamais elle n'avait passé une nuit comme celle-ci.

Jones s'était révélé infatigable.

Après s'être endormis une première fois, Emma s'était éveillée dans la nuit et face à son corps nu, elle n'avait pu résister et avait commencé à lentement le sucer, le réveillant de la meilleure des manières. Il le lui avait bien fait comprendre en la prenant une nouvelle fois. Ce fut aussi tendre et merveilleux que la première fois, bien que plus fougueux, passionné, frénétique et explosif. Emma avait adoré qu'il soit aussi exalté et véhément avec elle. Les orgasmes les avaient pris de toutes parts.

À bout de force, ils s'étaient rendormis… pour remettre le couvert une troisième fois. Cette fois, ce fut lui qui l'éveilla en s'attaquant à son clitoris. Elle s'était de nouveau sentie emportée, des vagues de chaleur et d'ardeur s'insinuant dans chaque partie de son corps. Il lui avait fait l'amour avec douceur et tendresse. Ce fut différent des deux premières fois, mais tout aussi bon.

Leurs désirs enfin assouvis, ils s'étaient finalement endormis pour de bon.

Ce fut tellement bon que rien qu'en y repensant, Emma en fut toute bouleversée et eut encore envie de lui.

Elle devait quitter cette chambre d'hôtel au plus vite, elle devait le quitter, _lui, _au plus vite. Il fallait qu'elle s'éclipse sans le réveiller, ce qui serait compliqué étant donné qu'elle était entre ses bras.

Alors qu'elle allait doucement s'extirper de son étreinte, elle le sentit remuer, signe qu'il se réveillait. Elle ne bougea plus, espérant qu'il se rendorme. Mais il ouvrit les yeux, battit des cils plusieurs fois et sourit lorsque son regard se plongea dans le sien et qu'il se rappela de la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer.

C'était une sacrée femme cette Swan, elle l'avait épuisé !

Elle lui sourit timidement à son tour.

« Hey… murmura-t-il doucement.  
>- Hey… », répondit-elle sur le même ton.<p>

Elle se mit sur le dos, se détachant de l'emprise de Jones et remonta le drap jusqu'à son cou. Elle aurait aimé s'enfoncer dans les draps et y disparaître pour ne plus jamais en sortir. Elle ferma les yeux et mit sa main sur son front.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait mal à la tête ! Le vin et le rhum n'étaient décidément pas une bonne combinaison.

Elle se redressa lentement, se massant doucement le front. Elle sentit ses mains douces lui caresser le dos alors qu'il se redressait à son tour.

« Je dois y aller, dit-elle d'une petite voix.  
>- Je sais… »<p>

Il déposa un baiser sur son épaule nue, puis sur sa joue.

« Merci Swan. J'ai passé… »

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et l'embrassa, comme si l'avenir du monde en dépendait. Elle stoppa brutalement leur baiser et se leva sans plus attendre. Elle prit sa robe et l'enfila. Il la regarda faire, profitant une dernière fois de cette magnifique vision.

Il savait l'enjeu lorsqu'il l'avait amenée dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Elle était fiancée, donc elle ne pourrait jamais lui appartenir.

Malheureusement.

Elle mit ses escarpins puis sa veste et se saisit de son sac. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds afin de les remettre un peu en place. Elle se tourna vers Jones une dernière fois. Il n'avait pas bougé, se contentant de l'observer avec envie.

Elle resta plantée là à le regarder. Alors il se leva et Emma fit de son mieux pour ne regarder que ses yeux et ne pas dériver sur son corps d'Adonis. Il s'approcha d'elle et prit son visage entre ses mains. Il voulait l'embrasser une dernière fois, avant qu'il ne la perde définitivement.

Leurs yeux brillaient d'intensité alors qu'il avança doucement sa bouche de la sienne. Il l'embrassa avec tendresse et Emma crut encore défaillir. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, accentuant encore leur étreinte.

Ils s'écartèrent avec douceur l'un de l'autre et se sourirent.

« Merci à toi aussi… » susurra-t-elle.

Elle caressa son visage du bout des doigts et prit la direction de la sortie. Elle aurait espéré qu'il la retienne, mais il n'en fit rien. Il n'attendit d'ailleurs même pas de voir qu'elle était sortie pour aller dans la salle de bain.

Il entra dans la douche, se plaça sous le jet et profita de la chaleur de l'eau, fermant les yeux, savourant cet instant.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et sur son visage, essayant de reprendre pied, de revenir sur Terre après la nuit qu'il venait de passer. C'était définitivement la meilleure nuit de sa vie. Sans aucun doute.

Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit des mains lui entourer la taille. Il se tourna et sourit en apercevant Swan. Il la regarda de haut en bas, profitant encore du spectacle qui s'offrait miraculeusement à lui. Elle ne donnait pas sa part au lion non plus, le reluquant des pieds à la tête.

« Je croy…  
>- Chhhut », le coupa-t-elle en mettant un doigt sur sa bouche.<p>

Elle passa alors ses bras autour de son cou et plaqua son corps nu au sien, tandis qu'il plaçait ses mains à sa taille. Leurs yeux se fixaient avec une intensité rare. Elle avança son visage du sien, lentement puis posa enfin ses lèvres sur les siennes.

L'eau chaude ruisselait sur eux, réconfortante et délectable, mettant en acerbe leurs émotions et leurs envies.

Ils continuaient de s'embrasser doucement, Emma sentant le corps puissant, musclé et brûlant de Jones contre le sien.

L'exploration de leurs bouches qui avait commencé en douceur devint de plus en plus exigeante, volcanique, impétueuse.

Emma percevait contre son ventre, l'érection de Jones, ce qui la mettait dans un état incontrôlable, et naissait en elle un tourbillon de sensations. Elle était envahie d'un désir fou et à la fois merveilleux. Elle aurait voulu fixer ce moment pour l'éternité.

Jones n'en menait pas large non plus. Il n'avait jamais rencontré une femme comme cette Swan, aussi désireuse, ardente et passionnée. La vague de chaleur qui l'envahit alors qu'il sentait vibrer contre lui le corps de la jeune femme fut d'une puissance sans nom. Il ne pouvait plus attendre, il la voulait maintenant.

Elle posa alors sa tête sur son épaule et fit descendre sa main jusqu'à son sexe qu'elle saisit avec force. Un râle rauque s'échappa de la gorge de Jones. Elle commença à faire des va-et-vient avec sa main, et il crut défaillir lorsqu'elle commença à lui mordiller l'oreille. Elle le masturba encore quelques minutes, puis il posa une main sur sa hanche, remonta sa jambe contre lui et glissa sa main jusqu'à son entrejambe. Il inséra doucement un doigt en elle.

Emma se contracta alors qu'il commença à faire des mouvements de hauts en bas. Lorsqu'il inséra un deuxième doigt, elle se laissa alors complètement aller : l'orgasme la frappant de plein fouet, poussant des gémissements qui excitèrent encore plus Jones. Les genoux d'Emma oscillèrent ostensiblement et elle serait tombée s'il ne la tenait pas par la taille.

Il plaça ses mains sous ses fesses et la souleva sous le ruissellement de la douche, et doucement, la guida sur lui. Elle referma les bras autour de son cou et noua ses jambes derrière lui, tandis qu'il prenait appui sur le mur derrière elle.

Ses yeux rivés aux siens, il attendit son consentement avant de pénétrer complétement en elle. Il commença alors à bouger doucement, sans jamais la lâcher du regard.

Ils ne savaient pas tous les deux si c'était à cause de l'atmosphère, de l'eau, de la chaleur et de la vapeur autour d'eux, mais ils n'avaient jamais rien vécu d'aussi sensuel et voluptueux. C'était comme si le monde avait perdu tout sens, que le temps avait suspendu son envol et que plus rien d'autre n'existait, si ce n'est eux. Eux et leurs corps, leurs chairs qu'ils unissaient avec plaisir et détermination, à cet instant.

Emma agrippa davantage son dos et vibra à son rythme alors qu'il accélérait. Il perdait le contrôle de lui-même, et elle aussi. Il allait vite, beaucoup trop vite, ils ne maîtrisaient plus rien du tout. Ils jouissaient tous les deux à l'unisson, laissant échapper des gémissements plus forts les uns que les autres.

D'un dernier coup de rein, il la pénétra avec force et se laissa aller en elle. Emma passa une main dans ses cheveux et attira son visage à elle : ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois tandis que l'eau continuait de jaillir sur eux. Lorsqu'ils stoppèrent leur baiser, ils ne purent détacher leur regard l'un de l'autre, reprenant peu à peu leur souffle, s'apaisant du mieux qu'ils pouvaient.

Il l'aida à descendre ses jambes, mais la maintint fermement serrée contre lui. Elle posa sa tête sur son torse et ferma les yeux. Elle entendit son cœur battre fort dans sa poitrine : il était aussi chamboulé qu'elle.

Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux et déposa un baiser sur sa tête. Ils auraient voulu ne jamais quitter l'enceinte de la douche, mais la réalité les frappa de plein fouet lorsque l'eau commença à devenir froide.

« On ferait mieux de sortir je crois », murmura Jones d'une voix rauque.

Emma acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et ils quittèrent la douche. Jones prit une serviette et enveloppa la jeune femme dedans, puis il en mit une autour de sa taille.

Ils se regardèrent sans rien dire, prenant tous les deux conscience de ce qu'ils venaient de faire.

Le sexe avait été fantastique, aucun doute là-dessus.  
>Mais ils l'avaient fait sans aucune protection.<p>

L'inquiétude se lut dans les yeux d'Emma, alors Jones prit son visage entre ses mains, et voulut la rassurer.

« Je… Je n'ai absolument aucune… aucune maladie ou…  
>- Je… Moi non plus.<br>- Tu… déglutit-il avec difficulté, tu… prends la pilule n'est-ce pas ?  
>- Oui… »<p>

Leurs épaules se décontractèrent instantanément, tous les deux rassurés que rien de mauvais ne ressortirait de ce moment si parfait.

« Je dois…  
>- Je sais, dit-il en soupirant malgré lui, refusant l'idée de la perdre. Ce fut un plaisir Swan.<br>- Pour moi aussi Jones. »

Elle déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres et sortit rapidement de la pièce. Il y resta, attendant qu'elle parte. Lorsqu'il entendit la porte de sa chambre claquer, il retourna dans la chambre et se laissa tomber sur le lit.

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'une femme comme cela existe. Elle avait complètement transformé et bouleversé son univers.

Dire que son cœur se serra à l'idée qu'il ne la reverrait plus était un euphémisme, il crut qu'on le lui avait arraché.

Une fois dans le taxi, Emma tenta de se calmer. Elle avait clairement un problème ! Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de faire demi-tour et de le rejoindre sous la douche ? Elle était folle, complètement folle. Enfin, _il_ la rendait folle ! Quand elle l'avait vu entièrement nu et qu'il l'avait embrassé, c'était comme si son cerveau s'était bloqué et qu'elle n'avait écouté que ses instincts.

_Et quel pied !_

Elle trembla en prenant son portable : elle avait reçu six messages et une dizaine d'appels de Josh.

_19h30 : Emma, je viens seulement de sortir de ma réunion, je n'ai pas pu te répondre avant._

_19h32 : Je suis désolé de m'être emporté comme ça ce matin._

_20h : Tu boudes ? __L _

_21h : Bon Emma, j'ai compris le message, réponds-moi maintenant._

_22h : Je commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter… Ne me refais pas le coup du silence interminable s'il te plaît._

_00h : EMMA BORDEL RÉPONDS-MOI !_

Emma se mordit la lèvre inférieure et se hâta de composer le numéro de téléphone de Josh. Elle écouterait ses cinq messages vocaux plus tard.

Il répondit dès la première sonnerie.

« Emma ? Tu vas bien ?  
>- Josh, je suis désolée, tellement désolée !<br>- Moi aussi mon cœur… Mais pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas répondu de la soirée ? J'ai cru devenir fou.  
>- Je… Je n'avais plus de batterie et je me suis endormie tôt.<br>- Mais je suis passée chez toi et tu n'as pas répondu ! »

Un ange passa, Emma ne sachant que répondre.

« Emma ?  
>- Je… Je me suis endormie au bureau… Tu sais avec l'affaire des Darling et tout ça…<br>- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Tu as eu le dossier ? Tu vas pouvoir les aider à retrouver leur fils ?  
>- Non… Ruby l'a obtenu, évidemment.<br>- Je suis navré Emma… Je sais à quel point c'était important pour toi.  
>- Oui… Tant pis…<br>- Bon, on se retrouve à midi au restaurant _The Kinsale_, tu n'as pas oublié ?  
>- Euh… Je t'avoue que si…<br>- Pour que tu rencontres enfin mon best man.  
>- Ah oui, le 'pirate'.<br>- En effet. On se retrouve directement là-bas à midi ?  
>- Avec plaisir. Je suis sur le chemin pour rentrer chez moi là.<br>- Parfait, à tout à l'heure alors.  
>- Oui.<br>- Je t'aime Emma.  
>- Moi aussi Josh. »<p>

Et elle raccrocha en poussant un long, très long soupir.

L'eau chaude de la douche la revigora et l'aida à faire le point.

Elle avait couché avec un inconnu.  
>Trois fois.<br>Dans la même nuit.

Et encore une fois ce matin.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et rougit. Elle n'aurait pas dit non à une cinquième fois avec lui…

Elle laissa l'eau couler sur elle et elle s'appuya contre le mur derrière elle.

Elle avait trompé Josh et en plus elle y avait pris un plaisir fou.

Elle ne le méritait pas, mais alors pas du tout.

Surtout que le fait d'avoir passé la nuit avec un autre homme ne l'avait absolument pas aidé à y voir plus clair. Oui, elle aimait Josh et elle comptait l'épouser dans le futur, mais non elle ne pouvait se résoudre à vivre avec lui. Pas encore du moins. C'était trop tôt, beaucoup, beaucoup trop tôt. Tout comme le mariage, qui n'aurait pas lieu avant un an.

Elle éteignit l'eau, sortit de la douche, se sécha et se prépara. Elle enfila un jean et un simple T-shirt blanc qui laissait entrevoir son soutien-gorge noir. Elle savait que Josh adorait ce haut et elle voulait lui faire plaisir. Après tout, elle avait beaucoup à se faire pardonner.

Il fallait qu'elle lui dise, hors de question qu'elle lui mente, et elle redoutait grandement sa réaction. Elle regarda l'horloge du salon qui indiquait 11h45 et ne put que constater qu'elle était en retard. Elle prit un doliprane afin d'éliminer son mal de tête, partit rapidement de chez elle et héla de nouveau un taxi qui la déposa trente minutes plus tard devant le restaurant.

Elle entra à l'intérieur et repéra instantanément la chevelure dorée de Josh. Il était installé à une table avec son fameux ami, avec lequel il avait fait les quatre cent coups lorsqu'ils étaient à l'université. Il était caché par une plante, de sorte qu'elle ne put le voir.

Elle s'approcha de la table un sourire aux lèvres.

Sourire qui s'effaça aussi vite qu'il était apparu lorsqu'elle vit le visage de l'homme en face de Josh.

_Jones._

« Emma ! » s'écria Josh en se levant et en posant un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

Mais Emma resta figée à fixer Jones, la bouche légèrement entrouverte sous le coup de la surprise. Prendre un coup de massue par la tête aurait eu le même effet. Elle était complétement sous le choc.

Emma tenta de se ressaisir, mais ne parvint à faire aucun mouvement. Elle ne détachait pas son regard de ses yeux bleus qui semblait l'enflammer une nouvelle fois.

« Emma, voici Killian. Killian, Emma. »

Killian se leva et lui tendit la main, impassible, un sourire léger aux lèvres. Sans avoir conscience de ce qu'elle faisait vraiment, elle serra fébrilement la main qu'il lui tendait.

« Enchanté Emma.  
>- Moi… Moi aussi », articula-t-elle avec difficulté.<p>

Josh invita Emma à s'asseoir entre eux. Elle posa sa veste sur le dos de sa chaise et s'installa en évitant de croiser le regard de Killian Jones.

« Emma, ma chérie, tu arrives pile au bon moment.  
>- Ah ? demanda Emma en se servant un verre d'eau.<br>- Oui, Killian était sur le point de me raconter la nuit de folie qu'il vient de passer. »

Emma recracha l'eau qu'elle était en train de boire et commença à tousser. Josh lui tapota doucement le dos alors qu'un sourire était apparu au coin de la bouche de Killian. Elle réussit à se calmer et rebut une gorgée.

« Ça va mieux ? interrogea Josh inquiet.  
>- Oui, j'ai avalé de travers, dit-elle simplement.<br>- Alors mon pirate, j'attends les détails. »

Emma lança un regard suppliant vers Killian, l'incitant à ne rien raconter de la nuit. Il inspira profondément et s'accouda sur le dossier de sa chaise en souriant.

« Ah Josh… Parler de cette nuit face à une lady telle que ta fiancée me paraît totalement déplacé.  
>- N'importe quoi, Emma s'en fiche, pas vrai chérie ?<br>- Je…  
>- Tu vois, elle s'en fiche. Alors tu me disais que cette femme était magnifique, intelligente, drôle et ? »<p>

Emma ne put s'empêcher de sourire discrètement et lança un regard vers Killian qui lui sourit aussi.

« Et intense, _mate_.  
>- Ah oui, intense… Mais pourquoi l'as-tu laissée filer alors ? Elle me semble être la femme parfaite pour toi. »<p>

Killian haussa les épaules en disant qu'il ne s'agissait malheureusement pour elle que de prendre du bon temps, rien de plus.

« Chose que tu as volontiers faite, n'est-ce pas ?  
>- Oh que oui… dit-il d'une voix grave, et plus d'une fois.<br>- Nonnnnn ?  
>- Bon, on commande ? demanda Emma qui commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise. »<p>

Josh posa une main sur celle d'Emma.

« Oui oui, attends, laisse Killian terminer. Quand on était à l'université, il me racontait tous ses coups dans les moindres détails et je peux te dire qu'il en a eu plus d'un, pas vrai _mate_ ?  
>- Oh, lâcha Emma visiblement piquée à vif, donc c'est dans tes habitudes Killian de coucher juste pour un soir ?<br>- Oui, répondit Josh à la place de Killian, c'est pour ça d'ailleurs qu'on l'appelait le pirate parce qu'il mettait le grappin sur toutes les filles !  
>- C'<em>était<em>… dans mes habitudes.  
>- Faut croire que non visiblement, répondit-elle en lui envoyant un regard noir. »<p>

Ils furent interrompus par le serveur qui vint prendre leur commande : ils choisirent tous les trois le plat du jour, des lasagnes.

Josh caressait machinalement la main d'Emma et il la regarda en souriant.

« Et toi ? demanda subitement Emma à Josh, toi aussi tu prenais les filles pour les jeter ensuite ?  
>- Lui ? répondit Killian en s'esclaffant, il était pire que moi !<br>- C'est faux, dit Josh en continuant de caresser doucement la main d'Emma.  
>- Arrête <em>mate<em>, tu as plus de trophées à ton tableau de chasse que moi.  
>- Vraiment ? » questionna Emma intriguée.<p>

Josh soupira en souriant. Emma était étonnée d'apprendre ça, jamais elle n'aurait cru que Josh, son Josh si doux et si attentionné soit un homme à femmes.

« C'était avant, il y a bien longtemps.  
>- J'espère bien ! s'exclama Emma.<br>- Je peux te l'assurer… »

Et il déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Du coin de l'œil, Emma vit que Killian détournait le regard.

« Tu lui mettrais combien alors à ta mystérieuse conquête ?  
>- Parce qu'en plus vous les notiez ?! s'épouvanta Emma, mais vous étiez affreux ! »<p>

Killian et Josh se mirent à rire doucement.

« Oh c'était un simple jeu, chérie, ne t'offusque pas.  
>- Ça fait bien longtemps qu'on y joue plus Josh.<br>- Je sais, mais je suis curieux. Alors ? 7,5 ? 8 ?  
>- Je ne pense pas que je puisse la noter, mate.<br>- Pourquoi ?  
>- Parce qu'elle est… unique, répondit Killian en plantant ses yeux dans ceux d'Emma qui se sentit rougir.<br>- Unique… ? demanda-t-elle doucement.  
>- Aye.<br>- Ouais, c'était le meilleur coup de ta vie quoi ! » s'écria Josh.

Killian sourit, mais ne répondit pas à la question de son ami dont le téléphone se mit à sonner, les interrompant.

« C'est le bureau, il faut que je réponde, excusez-moi », dit-il en se levant et en les laissant tous les deux.

Emma tourna la tête vers Killian, un petit sourire en coin.

« Le meilleur coup de ta vie, hein… ? »

Il haussa les épaules en souriant à son tour. Il posa sa main sur la table, à côté de la sienne et effleura ses doigts avec son pouce. Emma sursauta, encore électrisée par ce simple contact.

_Bon sang, pourquoi est-ce que dès qu'il la touchait, elle ne se contrôlait plus ?_

Elle retira bien vite sa main et planta son regard dans le sien, sérieuse.

« Killian. Ce qui s'est passé entre nous. C'était merveilleux, vraiment.  
>- Mais ?<br>- Mais tu es le meilleur ami de Josh !  
>- Tu n'as pas besoin de me le rappeler Emma. Si j'avais su qui tu étais, si j'avais su que tu étais sa fiancée…<br>- Tu aurais quand même couché avec moi Killian », lâcha Emma la gorge nouée.

Il baissa la tête et se gratta furtivement derrière l'oreille.

« Oui, murmura-t-il, mais je ne me sentirais pas aussi coupable. »

Il releva la tête, l'hypnotisant de son regard.

« On ne peut pas lui dire, lâcha soudainement Emma.  
>- Si.<br>- Non.  
>- Emma, tu ne peux pas avoir une relation saine avec lui si tu lui mens. Et moi non plus.<br>- Je… Je ne lui mentirai pas, j'omettrai juste ce… détail. Et toi aussi. »

Il fit un signe de négation de la tête en murmurant un « non, il faut lui dire, il comprendra. »

Emma posa alors sa main sur celle de Killian.

« Il ne comprendra pas Killian. Cela lui brisera le cœur et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. »

Il posa ses yeux sur la main d'Emma, qui l'enleva aussitôt, puis sur son visage, sur sa bouche. Elle était tellement fine et attirante. Il avait envie de l'embrasser. Depuis qu'elle était entrée dans le restaurant, il n'avait eu qu'une envie : l'embrasser et la serrer contre lui, et l'emmener de nouveau dans sa chambre d'hôtel.

« Arrête, marmonna Emma entre ses dents.  
>- Arrête quoi ?<br>- De me regarder comme si tu allais te jeter sur moi…  
>- Désolé <em>love<em>… C'est difficile pour moi de résister… Surtout avec un haut aussi provocateur que le tien… »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et Emma leva les yeux au ciel. Elle lui donna un coup dans le tibia lorsqu'elle sentit sa main sur sa cuisse, et il ne put retenir un grognement, l'enlevant aussitôt.

Il se ressaisit alors et contempla Emma d'un air grave.

« Je n'ai jamais menti à Josh Emma, et je pense que toi non plus. Cette nuit a été une erreur, une merveilleuse erreur, mais elle ne signifiait rien. Absolument rien. Ni pour toi, ni pour moi. C'était un coup d'un soir, rien de plus. Josh comprendra que tu avais besoin de relâcher la pression et j'étais là au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. »

Emma crut qu'il lui arrachait le cœur lorsqu'il prononça ces mots.

Killian crut qu'il s'écorchait la gorge lorsqu'il prononça ces mots.

Ils se mentaient à eux-mêmes, mais ne voulaient pas le reconnaître.  
>Pas encore du moins.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, c'était peut-être prévisible, mais il faut bien que j'ajoute du "angst" à cette petite histoire... ^^ ;) <strong>


	3. 3

Hi !

Voici le 3ème chapitre qui ne contient pas de scènes hot entre our babies...  
>Et je pense pouvoir dire que l'histoire sera finalement plus longue que prévue...<p>

Merci pour vos visites et vos commentaires, et surtout un immenser merci à **Hook972 et Barbie56 !**

Bonne lecture

**Rated : M**

* * *

><p>3.<p>

Emma ne répondit rien, encaissant le coup comme une grande, faisant croire qu'elle n'était pas affectée par ce qu'il venait de dire, alors que clairement elle l'était.

Josh revint à ce moment-là. L'atmosphère à la table était pesante et lourde. Il essaya de faire quelques petites blagues afin de détendre l'ambiance, mais rien n'y fit.

Emma était piquée à vif et ne pardonnerait pas si facilement ce que venait de lui dire Killian. Il l'avait blessée, et pas qu'un peu.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se mettait dans cet état. Clairement il venait d'énoncer un fait. C'était la vérité.

_Mais comment avait-il pu dire des choses aussi affreuses ?_

Elle avait cru que quelque chose s'était passé entre eux, quelque chose qu'elle qualifierait presque de magique, de féérique. L'espace d'un instant, lorsqu'elle avait été dans ses bras, elle avait tout oublié et s'était sentie bien. Tellement bien, comme si elle avait été à sa place.

Visiblement elle s'était bercée d'illusions.

Mais après tout il ne signifiait rien pour elle. Il n'était personne, si ce n'est un ami de son fiancé. Fiancé qu'elle aimait plus que tout et qu'elle épouserait bientôt.

Elle mangea son repas en silence, avalant difficilement son plat, bien qu'il fût délicieux. Josh remarqua que quelque chose la tracassait, mais il crut que c'était lié à son travail. Lorsqu'il lui demanda et qu'elle lui répondit froidement, il ne chercha pas davantage et continua de bavarder avec eux comme si de rien n'était.

Lorsque Killian partit aux toilettes, Josh en profita.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Emma ?  
>- Rien, je suis fatiguée c'est tout.<br>- Si tu as dormi au bureau, ça ne m'étonne pas. »

Il se leva et se plaça derrière sa chaise, puis il se pencha et l'enlaça. Il l'embrassa sur le front, ce qui fit frissonner Emma. Ce baiser lui rappelait celui que Killian lui avait fait juste après qu'ils aient fait l'amour pour la première fois.

« Alors ça n'a rien à voir avec Killian ?  
>- Non pourquoi ? »<p>

Il se rassit et lia ses doigts aux siens.

« J'ai cru que tu ne l'aimais pas.  
>- Non pas du tout, il a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien. Je suis juste préoccupée par ce dossier, il me tenait vraiment à cœur.<br>- Je sais chérie. Du coup, tu ne travailles pas cette après-midi ?  
>- Non puisque Ruby m'a piqué mon travail.<br>- Puis-je te demander un service ? »

Emma hocha la tête en serrant les doigts de Josh dans les siens.

« Je dois retourner au bureau. Le client que je devais défendre lundi veut absolument me voir à 14h, il a des nouveaux éléments contre son patron. Est-ce que du coup, tu peux montrer la ville à Killian ? S'il te plaît ?  
>- Oui, bien sûr, dit-elle avec un sourire forcé. »<p>

Ledit Killian réapparut alors. Josh lui expliqua la chose et Killian refusa de déranger Emma, mais Josh insista en disant qu'il était hors de question qu'il reste seul à son hôtel et qu'il fallait qu'il découvre cette superbe ville. Devant les arguments exposés par son ami, Killian n'eut d'autre choix que d'accepter.

Ils marchaient dans Central Park depuis une trentaine de minutes. Emma s'efforçant de faire la conversation en lui montrant les différentes statues qu'ils croisaient, en lui expliquant par exemple que celle du chien avait inspiré le dessin animé _Balto_ ou qu'une conteuse venait chaque semaine à celle d'Alice au pays des merveilles pour raconter des histoires aux enfants. Elle lui apprit aussi qu'il était possible d'acheter un banc et d'y faire mettre une inscription.

Elle lui montra même celle qu'elle préférait : **« To my knight in shining armor, the love of my life. Mouse »**.

Elle lui dit qu'elle imaginait qu'il s'agissait d'une magnifique d'histoire d'amour entre un homme et une femme qui étaient destinés pour être ensemble. Que cette femme était malheureuse, parce qu'elle s'était mariée de force à un homme pour faire plaisir à sa famille et qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Que cette Mouse vivait sa vie sans vraiment la vivre, jusqu'au jour où _il_ avait fait son apparition et avait tout bouleversé. Il l'avait sauvée d'une perdition certaine et ils vivaient ensemble depuis, heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Killian s'assit sur le banc alors qu'Emma lui racontait cette histoire. Il caressa la plaque du bout des doigts en souriant.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu étais une romantique Swan.  
>- Tu ne sais rien de moi Jones », répondit-elle.<p>

Il arqua un sourcil alors qu'elle s'asseyait à côté de lui, mais pas trop près. Il se rapprocha d'elle, leurs jambes se touchèrent et son bras était posé derrière elle.

« Je sais certaines choses…  
>- Non, coupa-t-elle tranchante.<br>- Oh que si Emma… Je sais par exemple que lorsque tu es passionnée par quelque chose tu t'y jettes corps et âme…  
>- Comme tout le monde », répondit-elle en tournant la tête vers lui.<p>

Elle fut surprise de le voir si près, leurs nez se frôlaient presque.

« Je sais aussi que tu as peur d'être abandonnée. »

Emma déglutit et ne répliqua pas.

« Parce que tu as eu une enfance difficile et qu'un salaud t'a brisée. N'est-ce pas ?  
>- Josh… Josh t'a dit tout ça.<br>- Non Swan. Je peux lire en toi comme dans un livre ouvert.  
>- Non, murmura-t-elle.<br>- Si, susurra-t-il. Et là, je sais pertinemment ce que tu penses.  
>- Vraiment ?<br>- Hum hum… Tu meurs d'envie de m'embrasser », dit-il d'une voix charmeuse.

Emma se leva précipitamment et lui tourna le dos. Il se leva à son tour et la prit par les épaules, l'obligeant à lui faire ça.

« J'ai tort ?  
>- Oui, répliqua-t-elle avec force.<br>- Vraiment Emma ?  
>- Oui Killian. »<p>

Mais il vit que ses yeux disaient le contraire.

« Rentrons maintenant. Il se fait tard. »

Il acquiesça et mit ses mains dans ses poches, la suivant en silence. Le trajet jusqu'à son hôtel se fit dans une atmosphère plus que pesante. Aucun des deux ne parla. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près du bâtiment, Killian prit soudainement la main d'Emma dans la sienne et l'entraîna dans une petite ruelle, qui longeait l'hôtel.

Il la plaqua contre le mur, se colla à elle et s'empara de sa bouche. Mais Emma résista et le repoussa brutalement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? dit-elle d'une voix sourde et à bout de souffle.  
>- Je… Excuse-moi Emma, j'avais cru que…<br>- Que quoi ?! Que tu allais pouvoir me mettre dans ton lit une nouvelle fois ?  
>- Non, pas du tout. »<p>

Emma, énervée, le planta dans l'allée et partit sans se retourner alors qu'il criait « Swannn ! »

Non mais pour qui se prenait-il ce Killian Jones ? L'embrasser comme ça, comme si l'univers était dénué de sens et qu'il n'y avait plus qu'elle ?! Alors que quelques heures plus tôt il lui disait n'en avoir rien à faire d'elle.

Emma monta dans une voiture jaune et prit la direction de chez elle.

Killian se toucha les lèvres du bout des doigts en voyant Emma entrer dans le taxi. Il avait tout fait foiré. Big time.

_Quel imbécile._

Coucher avec la fiancée de Josh ne lui suffisait pas, il fallait en plus qu'il se jette sur elle. Mais il avait vraiment cru qu'elle avait eu envie de l'embrasser elle aussi.

_Quel imbécile._

Elle était avec Josh, le mec le plus gentil et le plus parfait au monde, qu'en avait-elle à faire d'un type comme lui ? Complètement abîmé et écorché par la vie.

Il entra dans le hall de l'hôtel et se dirigea vers sa chambre, dans laquelle il n'avait pas remis les pieds depuis qu'Emma l'avait quitté ce matin, ce qui lui serra le cœur.

Vers vingt-trois heures, alors qu'Emma commençait à s'endormir devant un film, son portable vibra. Elle venait de recevoir un message. L'esprit embrumé, elle prit l'appareil et le déverrouilla en fronça les sourcils car elle ne connaissait pas le numéro qui lui écrivait. Bien vite, elle comprit de qui il s'agissait.

_23h15 : Swan. Josh m'a passé ton numéro. Je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure. _

Elle reposa son portable à côté d'elle, bien décidé à ne pas répondre, il n'aurait pas dû essayer de l'embrasser. Pas après ce qu'il lui avait dit et pas après avoir appris qui elle était. La fiancée de son ami, bon sang !

_23h17 : Je sais que tu es décidée à ne pas me répondre et que je n'aurais jamais du essayer de t'embrasser. Josh est mon plus vieil ami. Je suis vraiment désolé Emma. (Efface ce message une fois que tu l'auras lu hein…)_

Emma laissa échapper un grognement et leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée. C'était comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.

_23h18 : Arrête de lever les yeux au ciel Swan._

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle prit son portable et lui répondit.

_23h19 : Et toi arrête de m'écrire. Va dormir._

La réponse fut instantanée.

_Killian : 23h19 : Comment pourrai-je dormir dans ce lit… ?  
><em>_Emma : 23h21 : En posant ce portable et en fermant les yeux.  
><em>_Killian : 23h22 : Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire… ;)_

Emma posa le téléphone à côté d'elle.

_À quoi était-elle en train de jouer ?!_

Elle venait à peine de rencontrer ce type et il la faisait déjà tourner en bourrique. Et il prenait un malin plaisir à la torturer et lui rappeler l'erreur qu'elle avait faite.

_Killian : 23h23 : Ce n'était pas une erreur Emma. _

Elle sursauta en lisant son message. Ce mec était télépathe, ce n'était pas possible !

_Killian : 23h24 : Pas pour moi en tout cas…  
><em>_Emma : 23h23 : Ce n'est pourtant pas ce que tu as dit._

Elle attendit sa réponse comme si elle était une adolescente qui écrivait à son premier petit-ami. C'en devenait ridicule. Ridicule et pathétique.

Elle se leva et alla se servir un verre d'eau afin de se remettre les idées en place.

Elle était en train de jouer avec le feu. Dangereusement. Il fallait qu'ils arrêtent de se chercher ainsi.

Elle aimait Josh.

**_Josh._**

_Killian : 23h30 : J'ai menti._

Emma tapa « moi aussi. J'ai… », mais se ravisa. Elle devait mettre un terme à ces échanges téléphoniques.

_Emma : 23h34 : Bonne nuit Killian.  
><em>_Killian : 23h34 : Bonne nuit Swan._

Elle posa son portable et ce dernier se mit à vibrer. Elle soupira.

Il était pas croyable !

Elle se rendit compte que c'était Josh, alors elle répondit aussitôt.

« Hey… dit-elle.  
>- Emma. Comment s'est passée ta journée avec Killian ? Il n'a pas été trop insupportable ?<br>- Non, tout s'est bien déroulé.  
>- Parfait. Très bien, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit aussi. Il a même voulu ton numéro pour te remercier.<br>- Oui, il vient de m'écrire.  
>- Rien ne pouvait me faire plus plaisir Emma.<br>- De… De quoi ?  
>- Que vous vous entendiez bien ! J'avais peur qu'entre vous il y ait des étincelles. »<p>

_Je ne te le fais pas dire_, pensa Emma.

« Et toi ? Ton client ?  
>- Ah… Il a dérobé un carnet noir où se trouvent tous les comptes offshores de son patron, sauf que…<br>- Sauf que comme il l'a volé, tu ne peux pas l'utiliser.  
>- Exactement. »<p>

Elle entendit Josh soupirer.

« Tu trouveras bien une solution, dit-elle, tu réussis toujours.  
>- Oui… Mais ça veut dire que je vais encore devoir faire l'impasse sur un superbe week-end en compagnie de ma merveilleuse fiancée… »<p>

_Merveilleuse et menteuse_, se dit Emma.

« Tu te rattraperas…  
>- J'y compte bien, murmura-t-il d'une voix suave.<br>- Tu seras donc au bureau samedi et dimanche ?  
>- Disons plutôt que le bureau viendra à moi. Je travaillerai à la maison, ça sera plus pratique.<br>- D'accord…  
>- Chérie, tu… tu voudrais bien occuper Killian du coup ? Je lui avais promis de l'amener à l'empire State Building et à la statue de la liberté… Enfin toutes les attractions touristiques quoi…<br>- C'est-à-dire que…  
>- Je te jure que je me rattraperai Emma. »<p>

Emma soupira.

« D'accord…  
>- Merci. Allez va dormir maintenant.<br>- Toi aussi ! Bonne nuit Josh.  
>- Bonne nuit Emma, je t'aime.<br>- Moi aussi. »

Emma raccrocha et leva les yeux au ciel à l'idée de passer de nouveau une journée seule en compagnie de Killian. Il n'était pas désagréable, bien au contraire, c'était même un homme très intéressant. Et là était tout le problème.

* * *

><p><strong>Review ? :)<strong>


	4. 4

Chose promise, chose due, mate (elle se reconnaîtra ! ;))

Je vous poste le 4ème chapitre !

Merci pour vos visites et vos commentaires, et surtout un gigantesque merci à **Hook972 et Barbie56 !**

Bonne lecture

**Rated : M**

* * *

><p>4.<p>

Emma et Killian passèrent une journée vraiment agréable. Les rancœurs de la veille s'étaient évaporées comme neige au soleil lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés en haut de l'Empire State Building. Killian se comportant comme un gosse, s'étonnant et se ravissant de tout ce qu'il voyait. À partir de là, Emma s'était détendue et avait profité de sa journée.

Ils étaient retournés à Central Park pour déjeuner des sandwichs achetés au coin d'une rue, Killian avait recherché le banc préféré d'Emma. Il avait même réussi à convaincre le couple assis dessus, de leur laisser la place, ce qu'Emma trouva touchant.

Ensuite ils avaient pris le ferry pour passer devant la Statue de la liberté, mais Killian était insatiable et voulait absolument monter sur le monument. Ils durent attendre au moins trois heures, tant il y avait de monde. Mais cela ne les dérangea absolument pas.

Ils discutèrent presque sans interruption toute la journée, Killian commençant à se livrer à Emma. Lui racontant qu'il était né à Dublin, mais était venu faire ses études aux Etats-Unis, marchant ainsi sur les traces de son frère aîné Liam. C'était là qu'il avait rencontré Josh. Une fois son diplôme en poche, il était rentré en Irlande et avait ouvert son restaurant, _The Enemies_, qui avait un succès fou. C'était son frère qui le gérait pendant qu'il était ici.

Emma ne s'était pas trompé sur lui : il était intelligent, drôle, ambitieux et beau comme un Dieu, ce qui ne gâchait rien.

Elle lui parla alors aussi de son travail qu'elle aimait bien, mais qu'elle quitterait sans doute un jour. Elle ne se voyait pas passer sa vie à rechercher des gens pour les autres. Elle avait fait des études pour être professeur et avait obtenu elle aussi son diplôme. C'était un de ses rêves d'enfants, mais elle avait abandonné cette idée lorsqu'elle… lorsqu'elle avait rencontré Neal.

Elle ne dit rien de plus et Killian n'insista pas. Elle le remercia intérieurement.

La journée se passa donc très bien, Killian était ravi et ne cessait de remercier Emma de lui avoir fait découvrir la ville et ses monuments, en lui racontant à chaque fois une petite anecdote, rendant la visite vraiment intéressante et amusante.

Ils se quittèrent le soir, tous les deux à regrets.

* * *

><p>Les semaines passaient et une sorte de rituel s'était établi entre Emma et Killian. Josh était surmené de travail et avait du mal à se libérer pour être avec son ami. Ils réussissaient à se voir les soirs, mais ses journées, Killian les passait avec Emma.<p>

Elle travaillait le matin et ils se retrouvaient les après-midis. Elle l'emmenait dans divers endroits de la ville, peu touristiques, mais pourtant magnifiques. Ils apprenaient à se connaître un peu plus chaque jour et Killian sentait que ses sentiments envers la jeune femme étaient en train d'évoluer : il était en train de tomber amoureux d'elle, et pas qu'un peu.

Elle était tellement drôle et intéressante, et elle brillait aussi par son intelligence, ce qui la rendait encore plus irrésistible. Et évidemment elle était magnifique, ce qui la rendait encore plus désirable. Il adorait la voir sourire, voir les petites rides se creuser au coin de ses yeux lorsque cela se produisait. Il aimait le son de sa voix et de son rire, si communicatif. Il aimait la manière dont ses cheveux blonds comme le soleil, tombaient en cascade sur son dos. Il aimait aussi sa manière de voir les choses, d'une façon simple et naturelle, comme lui. Elle voulait profiter de la vie autant qu'elle le pouvait, comme lui. Il aimait l'éclat de ses yeux émeraude qui faisaient accélérer les battements de son cœur à chaque fois qu'ils se posaient sur lui. Il aimait la voir lever les yeux au ciel, faisant croire qu'il l'agaçait alors qu'il savait qu'au fond d'elle ce n'était pas le cas. Il aimait tant tout cela que ça en devenait presque douloureux.

Cependant, il faisait tout pour garder ses distances. Qu'il tombe amoureux d'elle était son problème, à lui seul. Il ne voulait pas qu'un froid s'installe entre eux. Il ne s'était absolument rien passé depuis le jour où il l'avait embrassée devant son hôtel et qu'elle l'avait repoussé. Il évitait même avec elle tout contact physique. Parfois, bien sûr, leurs corps se frôlaient, leurs mains s'effleuraient, et son cœur ratait certains battements, mais il n'en montrait rien.

L'amitié qu'il avait avec Josh était précieuse, il était hors de question qu'il la perde. Il était donc résolu à ce qu'il ne se passe absolument rien entre Emma et lui.

Ils avaient tous les deux décidés d'un commun accord de ne rien dire à Josh sur la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, pour le moment. Emma l'avait persuadé que s'il l'apprenait, il ne leur pardonnerait jamais, ni à l'un, ni à l'autre. Ils n'avaient donc plus abordé ce sujet.

* * *

><p>Après avoir passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi à la bibliothèque publique de la ville, - Emma adorait ce bâtiment et Killian aussi, il proposa de préparer le repas du soir au lieu de se retrouver encore une fois au restaurant. Emma accepta avec joie et prévint Josh de ce changement, lui disant de venir directement chez elle lorsqu'il sortirait du travail à 19h.<p>

Emma et Killian se quittèrent et convinrent de se retrouver chez Emma vers 17h, le temps pour Killian de faire les courses.

* * *

><p>Emma finissait de se maquiller lorsque la sonnette retentit. Elle posa son mascara et alla ouvrir la porte. Killian lui faisait face, il portait deux sacs de courses emplis à ras bord. Il resta quelques secondes la bouche ouverte en voyant Emma. Elle portait une jolie robe rose pâle qui la rendait encore plus belle que d'habitude, et elle avait relevé ses cheveux en queue de cheval, dégageant sa délicate nuque.<p>

« Tu… Tu es superbe Emma… », réussit-il à dire au bout d'un moment.

Elle lui sourit et l'invita à entrer.

Il posa les affaires sur le plan de travail.

« Alors, demanda Emma, que vas-tu nous préparer ?  
>- Le plat principal de mon restaurant… Un risotto au haddock.<br>- Jamais goûté.  
>- Je sais, et c'est pour ça qu'il faut absolument que tu le testes. Tu verras c'est délicieux.<br>- Je n'en doute pas. »

Ils s'échangèrent un petit sourire avant de se mettre à la préparation. Ils devaient faire vite s'ils voulaient que tout soit prêt pour 19h30.

Emma n'avait jamais préparé de poisson de sa vie, ce qui était un crime selon Killian. Il se mit donc en tête de lui apprendre.

Elle dut d'abord rincer le poisson à l'eau froide, en salant d'abord ses doigts afin d'avoir une meilleure adhérence. Elle posa ensuite le poisson sur la planche à découper et le tint par la queue.

« Il va falloir enlever les écailles, lui expliqua Killian. Avec ta main gauche tu tiens la queue et tu remontes vers la tête avec ta main droite : le couteau fera le reste. »

Emma prit le couteau et tenta de faire ce qu'il lui disait non sans mal. Elle ne tint pas assez fermement le poisson qui lui échappa des mains. Killian éclata de rire et vint à sa rescousse. Il se plaça derrière elle, un peu trop près d'elle d'ailleurs, si bien que les battements du cœur d'Emma s'accélérèrent et qu'elle fut prise d'un frisson. Il ne sembla pas le remarquer et récupéra l'animal. Il se saisit de la queue du poisson avec fermeté, puis posa sa main droite sur celle d'Emma : celle qui tenait le couteau. À ce contact, l'air sembla se charger d'électricité, mais ils firent tous les deux comme si de rien n'était. Il lui montra alors de quelle manière il fallait s'y prendre, en remontant doucement vers le haut, toujours vers le haut pour que les écailles s'enlèvent plus facilement et surtout qu'elle ne se blesse pas.

Lorsqu'un côté fut fait et qu'Emma semblait avoir pris le coup de main, il retourna le poisson et se contenta de tenir la queue, son corps toujours collé au sien. Emma se chargea de se débarrasser des écailles du mieux qu'elle put. Il la félicita, lui disant que pour une première fois c'était vraiment du bon travail.

Ils continuèrent de préparer le plat en évitant de se toucher. Emma avait encore du mal à se remettre de la proximité qu'ils avaient eu quelques instants plus tôt.

Ils terminèrent le plat une heure plus tard, dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Restait maintenant à préparer le dessert. Emma jeta un coup d'œil aux ingrédients que Killian sortait du sac.

« Hum… Fondants au chocolat ?  
>- Aye. Coulants pour être précis.<br>- C'est mon dessert préféré… »

Il la regarda avec un petit sourire en coin qui signifiait, « oui je sais » et il lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Comment as-tu deviné ?  
>- Livre ouvert Swan, livre ouvert, répondit-il.<br>- C'est aussi celui que tu préfères, n'est-ce pas ?  
>- Aye, <em>love<em>. »

Il commença alors la préparation. Comme il ne restait pas beaucoup de temps, Emma insista pour qu'il le fasse tout seul. Elle s'installa sur le tabouret du bar, situé face à lui, s'appuya sur un coude et le regarda faire.

Cuisiner était véritablement sa passion, cela se voyait à la manière qu'il avait de traiter chaque ingrédient. Il prenait un plaisir fou à le faire, et Emma prit, elle, un plaisir fou à le regarder faire.

Il prit une petite cuillère et la trempa dans la préparation, pas encore cuite et la tendit à Emma. Elle la saisit et la mit dans sa bouche.

Une explosion de saveurs eut lieu dans son palais.

« Hum… Exquis !  
>- Il ne manque pas un peu de sucre ?<br>- Non, c'est parfait ! »

Il se pencha vers elle et retira la cuillère de sa bouche, comme si c'était un geste naturel, puis prit à son tour de la pâte et la testa.

« En effet, c'est plutôt pas mal.  
>- Plutôt pas mal ?! C'est délicieux Killian. J'ai hâte d'être au dessert maintenant.<br>- Moi aussi », murmura-t-il.

Emma ne releva pas l'allusion. C'était la première fois qu'il se permettait de faire un sous-entendu depuis le dernier baiser qu'ils avaient échangé.

Emma déglutit, mal à l'aise, et se leva, prétextant qu'elle devait installer la table, ce qu'elle fit. Elle installa quelques bougies sur la table pour créer une atmosphère tamisée, mais conviviale et mit une musique douce.

À 19h30, tout était prêt et installé. Le risotto mijotait encore pendant que les desserts finissaient de cuire. Il ne manquait plus que Josh.

Emma et Killian s'installèrent dans le salon en l'attendant. Il s'assit sur le fauteuil tandis qu'elle sortait des verres. Sans lui demander son avis, elle lui servit un verre de rhum, et pour elle aussi.

« Josh est d'accord, dit alors Emma.  
>- Pour ?<br>- Pour venir en Irlande !  
>- Ah ! Tu lui en as parlé !<br>- Oui, hier au téléphone, il serait enchanté de venir enfin chez toi… Et moi aussi. Après tout ce que tu m'as raconté, je meurs d'envie de découvrir cette île.  
>- Elle te plaira, il n'y a pas l'ombre d'un doute. »<p>

Ils trinquèrent et burent une gorgée lorsque le téléphone d'Emma sonna. Elle posa son verre et se leva pour répondre.

« Oui… Quoi ?! Tu n'es pas sérieux là ?! Ça fait deux heures et demie qu'on prépare tout avec Killian… Non. Josh ! … Pfff… Bien sûr, c'est ton excuse à chaque fois. Tant pis pour toi. Ouais, à demain. »

Emma raccrocha et posa brutalement le téléphone sur la table basse.

« Laisse-moi deviner, lâcha Killian en faisant semblant de réfléchir, il a eu des nouvelles informations pour un client et ça ne peut pas attendre car…  
>- Car l'audience a été avancée à demain matin 8h, marmonna Emma énervée.<br>- Et bien il ne sait pas ce qu'il rate, monsieur l'avocat débordé. »

Emma se rassit, prit son verre et le but d'une traite. Josh ne faisait qu'annuler leurs rencontres. Elle n'avait pas passé une soirée avec lui, seule, depuis bien longtemps. Il commençait à faire passer son travail avant sa vie privée et Emma avait de plus en plus de mal à l'accepter. Elle reposa son verre avec rage sur la table.

« Tu ne trouves pas qu'il passe beaucoup de temps à son travail ces derniers temps ? demanda-t-elle.  
>- Si, mais je pensais que c'était toujours le cas.<br>- Non. Enfin pas autant du moins. Avant j'arrivais quand même à le voir plusieurs soirs par semaine. Là j'ai l'impression qu'il passe sa vie à son bureau… »

Killian fit la moue, se leva et tendit sa main à Emma pour qu'elle se relève.

« Une chance que je sois là alors. »

Elle se saisit de sa main et se leva, tentant d'ignorer, comme d'habitude, le frisson qui parcourut son échine.

« Oui, en effet. »

* * *

><p>Ils passèrent une excellente soirée, bavardant et riant comme à leur habitude. Killian était un grand chef, son plat était divin. Jamais Emma n'avait mangé un repas aussi délicieux, et elle ne cessa de lui faire savoir. Les desserts, quant à eux, étaient à se damner. L'explosion de saveurs qu'elle avait ressenti plus tôt n'était rien comparée à ce qu'elle percevait maintenant. Le chocolat fondait dans sa bouche et libérait toutes ses saveurs et ses arômes. C'était un délice, purement et simplement.<p>

Le repas terminé, ils s'installèrent tous les deux sur le canapé, Emma d'un côté, Killian de l'autre et ils décidèrent de regarder un film : _The princess bride_. Ils l'avaient déjà vu plein de fois tous les deux, mais ils s'en fichaient.

Au fur et à mesure du film, l'espace entre eux se réduisit. Si bien qu'Emma finit par poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Killian qui passa un bras autour d'elle. Il prit le plaid qui se trouvait à côté de lui et l'étendit sur Emma. Mais il ne se passa rien de plus. Il se contentait de caresser son épaule avec son pouce tandis qu'elle profitait de ce moment, qu'elle savait interdit.

Ils s'endormirent tous les deux avant la fin du film, dans cette position.

Emma se réveilla une heure plus tard dans un sursaut, ce qui le réveilla aussi. Il se frotta les yeux et s'étira. Il regarda l'horloge accrochée au mur.

« Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de rentrer », dit-il d'une voix endormie.

Elle se contenta d'acquiescer, et elle se leva. Il fit de même et récupéra sa veste accrochée au porte-manteau.

Elle s'avança lentement vers la porte d'entrée, mit la clé à l'intérieur de la serrure et se tourna vers Killian.

« J'ai passé une excellente soirée, murmura-t-elle, merci.  
>- Moi aussi Emma. Merci. »<p>

Emma savait qu'elle aurait dû libérer le passage afin qu'il puisse partir, mais elle ne bougea pas. Elle s'approcha alors de lui et prit ses mains dans les siennes, sans jamais quitter son regard.

« Reste, dit-elle doucement en liant ses doigts aux siens.  
>- Je… Je ne peux pas Emma… », répondit-il sur le même ton.<p>

Il plongea son regard dans le sien, tentant de lui faire comprendre qu'il mourait d'envie de rester avec elle, qu'à chaque fois qu'il la quittait, il était dévasté. Mais qu'il ne pouvait pas rester, il devait partir.

Elle lâcha alors ses mains, et en posa une sur son visage qu'elle caressa du bout des doigts, et elle s'approcha dangereusement de lui.

« Reste », répéta-t-elle simplement d'une voix suave.

Il posa ses mains sur sa taille et l'attira davantage à lui, collant son corps au sien. Emma perçut à quel point il avait envie de rester, sentant son érection contre son bas ventre.

Elle approcha alors son visage du sien et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Leur baiser d'abord doux et lent, devint bien vite passionné et ardent. Ils avaient tellement attendu de se retrouver, tellement refoulé leurs émotions, que la passion qui les consumait leur explosa à la figure.

Killian ne put plus rien contrôler du tout. Il plaqua Emma contre la porte et continua de l'embrasser avec une ferveur sans nom. Elle laissa descendre ses mains vers son pantalon et commença à le déboutonner, mais il prit sa main dans la sienne, la stoppant, et entrelaça leurs doigts, puis remonta son bras vers sa tête.

« Assoiffée Swan ? » marmonna-t-il contre sa bouche.

De sa main libre, elle lui saisit fermement l'entrejambe, lui arrachant un grognement.

« Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer… » répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Ses lèvres fermes et exigeantes se moulèrent parfaitement sur celle de Killian. Il plaça ses mains sur son visage, et plongea son regard dans le sien. Puis il l'embrassa de nouveau, doucement, passionnément, avant de s'écarter de nouveau pour la regarder.

« Emma… » commença-t-il.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire davantage que déjà la jeune femme repartait à l'assaut de ses lèvres. Tout en continuant de l'embrasser, elle le fit reculer jusqu'au canapé. Il s'y laissa tomber dessus et l'entraîna avec elle. Il lui caressa délicatement le dos et chercha le zip de sa robe, qu'il fit descendre lentement. Très lentement.

Emma, quant à elle, fourrageait ses mains dans ses cheveux, puis sur ses épaules, sous son polo qu'elle commença à soulever. Il se redressa, elle lui enleva entièrement tandis qu'il baissait sa robe, laissant apparaître son soutien-gorge rouge en dentelle. Sa main passa de son dos à sa hanche, jusqu'à sa taille puis remonta vers ses seins.

Il la regarda alors, n'osant rien faire sans qu'elle ne lui donne son accord. Elle déposa un tendre baiser sur sa joue, puis son front, son nez, sa bouche et il prit alors doucement sa poitrine dans ses mains, la malaxant délicatement. Emma commença à gémir sous ses caresses, en voulant davantage, en voulant toujours plus.

Il la rendait complètement folle.

Il attrapa sa nuque et fourragea rageusement sa langue dans sa bouche. Leurs langues s'entrechoquèrent, s'entremêlèrent, se heurtèrent : ils étaient assoiffés l'un de l'autre et ne parvenaient pas à éteindre le feu qui s'était embrasé dans leur corps.

Emma se redressa un peu plus et défit le bouton du jean de Killian. Du bout des doigts, elle commença à caresser l'encolure de son pantalon alors qu'il dégrafait son soutien-gorge, libérant entièrement ses seins qui pointaient vers le haut. Il fit lentement rouler la pointe sous ses doigts, puis dans sa bouche. Emma crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir.

Elle continua néanmoins son acheminement vers son sexe, bien que ce fut difficile étant donné leur position. Elle constata cependant que les caresses qu'elle lui procurait lui plaisaient grandement.

Soudain, un bruit les interrompit : quelqu'un frappait à la porte.

Ils s'arrêtèrent subitement et attendirent. Un deuxième coup plus fort fut frappé.

« Emma ? C'est moi. »

Emma échangea un regard horrifié avec Killian. Ils se levèrent à toute vitesse. Emma zippa de nouveau sa robe pendant que Killian fermait son pantalon et remettait son haut. Il lui tendit son soutien-gorge qu'elle s'empressa de jeter dans la chambre.

Josh toqua une nouvelle fois à la porte.

Emma passa un coup dans ses cheveux et regarda Killian l'interrogeant du regard : que devaient-il faire ?

Killian se gratta furtivement derrière l'oreille puis haussa les épaules.

Ils perçurent alors le bruit d'une clé dans la serrure. Emma se précipita vers la porte, la déverrouilla et l'ouvrit.

Josh, tout sourire, n'attendit pas d'entrer dans l'appartement pour se jeter sur sa fiancée. Il la prit par la taille et la colla contre lui, lui dévorant la bouche. Il serra son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa avec vigueur, fermant la porte d'un coup de pied.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué Emma, si tu savais comme j'ai envie de toi…  
>- Josh… réussit à dire Emma alors qu'il emprisonnait totalement sa bouche, Killian…<br>- Quoi Killian ? demanda-t-il en l'embrassant dans le cou, ne me dis pas que tu penses à lui en ce moment… »

Emma posa ses mains sur le torse de Josh et le repoussa doucement, reprenant son souffle.

Killian toussota alors pour faire remarquer sa présence. Josh se tourna brusquement et écarquilla les yeux devant son ami.

« Killian ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore ici ? Il est 3h du matin ! »

Killian se gratta distraitement derrière l'oreille et Emma vint à sa rescousse, elle se plaça à côté de lui et croisa ses bras.

« Comme tu nous as lâchement abandonné, après avoir mangé, on a regardé un film et on s'est endormis devant. Et là tu viens de nous réveiller.  
>- Ah, dit Josh peu convaincu, c'était quel film ?<br>- The princess bride, répondirent Emma et Killian en cœur.  
>- Très bien, inspira Josh en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.<br>- Je vais y aller », s'empressa de dire Killian.

Il prit sa veste en cuir et l'enfila, sous le regard noir de Josh. Killian tapa sur l'épaule de son ami, puis se tourna vers Emma en la remerciant pour la soirée.

« Bonne nuit Killian, répondit Emma.  
>- Bonne nuit Swan. Bonne nuit Josh.<br>- À demain, Jones », lâcha froidement Josh.

Sans plus attendre, il ouvrit la porte et sortit, respirant de nouveau. Josh ne l'appelait jamais par son nom de famille sauf lorsqu'il était énervé après lui, ce qu'il était apparemment.

Emma et lui étaient dans un sacré pétrin. Il sortit dans la rue et attendit qu'un taxi fasse son apparition. Il monta à l'intérieur et lui indiqua le chemin de son hôtel. Il frémit alors qu'il s'attachait, ayant encore l'impression de sentir les doigts d'Emma sur sa peau.

* * *

><p>Une fois Killian partit, Josh croisa les bras sur son torse et toisa Emma du regard.<p>

« Dis-moi la vérité Emma.  
>- Quelle vérité ? soupira la jeune femme.<br>- Il te plaît ?  
>- Qui ? Killian ?<br>- Oui. »

Emma déglutit : est-ce qu'elle devait lui dire la vérité ? Est-ce qu'elle devait lui apprendre que les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui étaient peu à peu en train de faner ? Qu'elle avait l'impression que son cœur ne semblait se mettre à battre que lorsqu'elle était avec Killian ?

_Non_, se dit-elle.

Elle n'était pas amoureuse de Killian, certainement pas. C'était juste une attirance physique voilà tout. Et comme ils passaient la plupart de leur temps ensemble, une envie s'était développée ; rien de plus. Elle ne l'aimait pas. Non. _Non ?_

Elle fit un pas vers Josh, décroisa ses bras et les plaça à sa taille, puis elle enroula ses mains autour de sa nuque. Elle planta son regard dans le sien.

« Killian est quelqu'un de très bien, mais ce n'est pas avec lui que je vais me marier. C'est avec toi. Toi et toi seul.  
>- Tu peux me jurer que vous n'avez pas couché ensemble ce soir ?<br>- Oui. Je te le jure. »

Elle perçut ses mains se serrer à sa taille alors qu'il approchait ses lèvres des siennes. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, puis avec ardeur.

Emma dut se faire violence pour continuer le baiser. Sa bouche n'était pas aussi pleine et douce que celle de Killian. Son toucher n'était pas non plus aussi délicat.

Josh la porta alors dans ses bras et l'amena jusque dans sa chambre. Emma ne résista pas et se laissa faire lorsqu'il entreprit de la déshabiller. Elle fit semblant d'être excitée, mais l'idée de faire l'amour avec Josh, lui donna presque la nausée.

Alors qu'il prenait ses seins à pleines mains, Emma mit sa main sur sa bouche. Il lui demanda si ça allait, elle fit signe que non et se précipita dans la salle de bains. Elle ferma la porte à clé, s'accouda contre l'évier, et laissa couler l'eau.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait bon sang ? Elle sortait avec Josh, pas avec Killian. Elle était fiancée à Josh, pas à Killian ! Alors pourquoi n'avait-elle aucune envie de lui ?! Pourquoi le seul qu'elle désirait c'était ce foutu irlandais avec ses foutus yeux bleus ?!

Elle se regarda dans le miroir et se voir nue la fit frémir, elle ressentait encore les mains de Kilian sur ses seins, sa bouche contre sa peau. Elle sentit une chaleur monter en elle, incontrôlable qui se répandait dans tout son corps.

Elle maudissait Josh d'être arrivé alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de …

« Tout va bien Em' ? demanda Josh à travers la porte.  
>- Oui, je... J'ai mal au ventre, c'est tout.<br>- Ouvre-moi, et viens te reposer alors.  
>- Oui. »<p>

Elle ouvrit la porte et il la serra contre lui.

Josh était tellement, tellement gentil. Elle était horrible d'avoir de telles pensées. Il n'y avait plus qu'une seule chose à faire : ne plus rester seule avec Killian.

Si elle voulait sauver son couple, elle devait l'éviter, à tout prix.

Ils se couchèrent dans le lit, il la prit contre elle. Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit aussitôt.

* * *

><p><strong>Pas gentil ce Josh, hein... ? ^^<br>Review ? :)**


	5. 5

Voici le cinquième chapitre ! :)

Merci pour vos visites et vos commentaires.  
>Merci ma mate <strong>Hook972 <strong>pour les pavés que tu me fais à chaque fois et qui me mettent toujours du baume au coeur !

Bonne lecture

**Rated : M**

* * *

><p>5.<p>

Josh réussit à se libérer davantage les semaines suivantes, et ils passèrent la plupart de leurs après-midis tous les trois. Killian était heureux de profiter enfin de son ami, mais ne plus être seul avec Emma le chagrinait un peu.

Ils passèrent la journée à flâner dans les rues de New-York. Ils rentrèrent chez Josh en fin d'après-midi.

« Hors de question mate.  
>- Allez, ça sera drôle. »<p>

Killian sirota une gorgée de son verre de rhum et fit un signe de négation de la tête. Josh le regarda d'un air larmoyant.

« Tu reverras peut-être ta mystérieuse fille !  
>- Je n'irai pas en boîte de nuit Josh, c'est non.<br>- Mais pourquoi ?!  
>- Parce que je n'aime pas ça, tu le sais bien. »<p>

Emma entra à ce moment-là dans le salon et vint s'asseoir sur le canapé à côté de Josh, en lui tendant une bouteille de bière et elle récupéra son verre posé sur la table basse.

« Il ne veut pas venir, soupira son fiancé en ouvrant la bouteille.  
>- Tu ne vas pas passer la soirée tout seul, viens avec nous ! »<p>

Killian allait leur donner une tonne d'arguments expliquant pourquoi il n'aimait pas ce genre d'endroits, lorsqu'il vit les yeux d'Emma : ils étaient suppliants.

« S'il te plaît ? » dit-elle d'une voix implorante.

_Comment pouvait-il lui résister ?_

« Okay…, grogna-t-il en buvant une nouvelle gorgée.  
>- L'amie d'Emma, Elsa, sera là en plus, dit Josh, tu ne seras pas déçu du voyage. »<p>

Les épaules d'Emma frissonnèrent malgré elle à l'idée qu'il se passe quelque chose entre Killian et Elsa : elle but son verre de rhum d'une traite et fit la grimace.

Ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de se revoir seulement tous les deux et de parler de ce qui s'était passé chez elle l'autre fois. Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi d'ailleurs. Emma devait arrêter de penser que cela signifiait quelque chose. Ce n'était rien. Elsa était sa meilleure amie, et Killian et elle iraient très bien ensemble.

Ils formeraient un parfait petit couple.

Oui, un parfait petit couple.

* * *

><p>Cette fameuse Elsa était charmante, vraiment charmante. Gentille et drôle, et sexy par dessus le marché.<p>

Killian et elle avaient beaucoup discuté lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés au bar avec Robin, Regina, David, Mary-Margaret et Will, des amis d'Emma et Josh. Elle ne l'avait pas lâché de la soirée et il ne put constater qu'une chose : Elsa était d'une gentillesse incroyable.

Plus les heures passaient, plus il la trouvait plaisante.

Elle aussi, elle était séduite par cet Irlandais aux yeux renversants dont Emma lui avait vaguement parlé.

Il était évident qu'ils passaient tous les deux une bonne soirée, ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Emma. Elle les regardait d'un mauvais œil, un sentiment nouveau naissait au plus profond de ses entrailles, mais sur lequel elle refusait de placer un nom. Elle avait envie de gifler Elsa quand elle la voyait rire comme une bécasse à la moindre réflexion de Killian ou qu'elle se touchait doucement les cheveux en plantant ses ridicules yeux bleu ciel dans les siens, ou qu'elle posait sa main sur son avant-bras.

Elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas intervenir. Après tout elle n'avait pas son mot à dire. Killian était célibataire et Elsa aussi, et _elle_, elle était fiancée.

Josh se montrait adorable avec elle, voyant qu'elle était crispée, mais elle ne se détendit pas. Jusqu'à ce que l'alcool fasse enfin effet. Puisque voir Killian flirter avec Elsa la mettait en rogne, elle s'était dit que boire des verres jusqu'à plus soif serait une bonne idée (même si elle savait qu'elle le regretterait le lendemain matin).

Vers 2h du matin, ils prirent enfin la direction de la boîte de nuit.

Lorsqu'Emma vit Elsa prendre la main de Killian dans la sienne, elle faillit lui sauter à la gorge et l'étrangler.

_Pour qui Elsa se prenait-elle ? Killian était à… _

_Personne, personne, personne_, se répéta-t-elle mentalement.

Alors qu'ils faisaient la queue pour entrer dans le bâtiment, elle sentit contre son dos le corps de Killian.

« Tout va bien, _love _? murmura-t-il à son oreille afin qu'elle soit la seule à l'entendre.  
>- Oui.<br>- Alors pourquoi es-tu aussi tendue ? »

Elle se tourna vivement vers lui et lui lança un regard noir, qu'il ne comprit pas.

Le videur leur indiqua à ce moment-là qu'ils pouvaient rentrer, ce qu'ils firent sans plus attendre.

* * *

><p>La fête battait son plein, la piste était remplie : les corps se heurtaient dans une euphorie qu'il était difficile d'expliquer.<p>

Elsa dansait langoureusement contre Killian qui avait posé ses mains à sa taille, collant son bassin au sien. Il avait mis son nez dans sa chevelure blonde et il imaginait qu'il s'agissait d'Emma et non d'Elsa.

Il la chercha alors du regard et la vit en train d'embrasser fougueusement Josh, créant une boule de jalousie au fond de sa gorge. Il détacha bien vite son regard du couple et se focalisa sur Elsa. Il fallait qu'il oublie Emma, et Elsa semblait être parfaite pour jouer ce rôle, le temps d'une nuit.

Elle se tourna vers lui, il prit son visage entre ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il fut surpris de ne rien ressentir, absolument rien. Rien du tout. C'était le vide total. Un néant absolu.

Il se força à prolonger son baiser, cherchant sa langue qu'il trouva facilement. Leur baiser dura quelques minutes, puis Killian le rompit brutalement, prétextant qu'il devait aller aux toilettes. Il laissa Elsa les bras ballants, seule sur la piste.

Il entra dans les toilettes des hommes, constata qu'elles étaient vides puis il s'appuya contre le rebord du lavabo, ferma les yeux et tenta de se reprendre. Essayant de comprendre pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à éprouver quoi que ce soit pour Elsa. Il était un homme, il avait des besoins et Elsa semblait prête à les satisfaire, il ne lui suffisait qu'à sauter sur l'occasion.

Il savait bien pourtant au fond de lui pourquoi il réagissait ainsi : c'était à cause d'Emma.

La porte s'ouvrit et se ferma brusquement. Killian rouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il entendit le verrou tourner.

Il fut surpris de voir Emma qui s'approchait de lui, visiblement énervée. Il se redressa et haussa un sourcil, confus.

Elle s'avança vers lui et planta ses yeux dans les siens. Puis sans plus attendre elle l'embrassa, sauvagement. Il répondit à son baiser, ses sens enfin en éveil, son sang battant à vive allure à ses tempes.

« Emma…, dit-il contre sa bouche, qu'est-ce que… »

Il ne put davantage parler, elle l'embrassait avec une ardeur sans nom, si bien qu'ils se retrouvèrent rapidement à bout de souffle.

Profitant de l'occasion, il recula de quelques pas et la regarda, interloqué.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » arriva-t-il à articuler.

Elle fit un pas vers lui et il lut dans ses yeux émeraude sa détermination. Elle passa ses bras autour de sa nuque et chuchota à son oreille :

« Je te veux Killian, ici et maintenant. »

Il battit plusieurs fois des cils, était-il en train d'halluciner ou Emma venait-elle vraiment de lui faire des avances ?

« J'ai besoin de toi. »

Cette phrase le déraisonna totalement.

Il déglutit et sans maîtriser ses mouvements, il la prit dans ses bras et captura ses lèvres. Ses mains descendirent jusqu'aux fesses d'Emma qu'il pétrit avec résolution. Il la souleva de quelques centimètres et la porta jusqu'au mur contre lequel il la colla.

Ils se dévoraient, littéralement. Plus aucune pensée rationnelle ne les habitait, ils n'écoutaient que leurs corps qui avaient souffert de la séparation et se réjouissaient des retrouvailles.

Emma déboutonna fiévreusement le bouton du pantalon de Killian, tandis qu'il déposait des milliards de baisers dans son cou. Elle baissa son jean et son caleçon sur ses hanches et saisit dans ses mains son considérable sexe. Il gémit.

Ils n'avaient pas le temps pour les préliminaires alors Killian releva la robe d'Emma et lui retira sa petite culotte. Il se frotta contre elle et ils s'embrassèrent encore, jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir. Il prit sa taille entre ses mains et la souleva alors, tandis qu'elle enroulait ses jambes autour de ses hanches.

Il entra en elle doucement. Ils grognèrent tous les deux de plaisir. La taille imposante de son pénis s'habitua rapidement à l'excentricité de son sexe, chaud et humide. Il commença à se mouvoir en elle, faisant des va-et-vient.

« C'est ça que tu voulais ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Elle acquiesça, n'ayant pas la force de parler tant le plaisir qu'elle éprouvait la submergeait de manière totale.

Qu'est-ce que ça lui avait manqué.

Qu'est-ce qu'_il_ lui avait manqué.

Jamais elle n'avait eu une expérience sexuelle aussi bonne que celle-ci, enfin sans compter la première fois où ils avaient couché ensemble. Et après y avoir goûté, elle était persuadée qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais s'en passer.

« Killian… » susurra-t-elle alors qu'elle se sentait partir, que l'orgasme montait lentement en elle, s'insinuant dans son corps, son être et son âme.

Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche, cherchant sa langue à laquelle il entremêla la sienne tandis qu'il accélérait considérablement l'allure.

Les gémissements d'Emma le perdirent. D'un dernier coup de rein, profond et intense, il éjacula en elle alors que leur vision se brouilla, tous les deux prit d'un orgasme, des étoiles dansant devant leurs yeux.

Ils respirèrent avec difficulté. Emma redescendit ses jambes. Killian la garda dans ses bras l'espace d'une minute, les yeux plongés dans les siens où brillait une lueur de satisfaction.

Ils furent interrompu par un cognement contre la porte et une voix qui criait : « OH ! »

Rapidement, Killian remonta son caleçon et son pantalon pendant qu'Emma remettait son dessous et descendait sa robe.

Killian alla ouvrir la porte tandis qu'elle se cachait dans une cabine des toilettes. Un homme, visiblement bien alcoolisé entra et se précipita vers un cabinet dans lequel il vomit. Emma en profita pour s'échapper de la pièce, suivi de Killian.

Ils retournèrent sur la piste de danse, mais ne virent pas tout de suite leurs amis. Tous étaient assis sur des banquettes : les couples étaient en train de s'embrasser, Josh se tenait la tête entre les mains, il semblait endormi, et Elsa ainsi que Will avait disparu.

Emma voulut les rejoindre, mais Killian la retint par l'avant-bras et l'entraîna au milieu des autres danseurs.

Elle le questionna du regard, mais il se contenta de lui sourire et commença à danser. Elle sourit à son tour et l'accompagna. Ils dansèrent plusieurs minutes, en riant, sur le dernier tube électro à la mode. S'amusant et profitant du moment présent. Lorsque la musique se fit plus sensuelle, Killian jeta un regard vers la banquette et vit Josh affalé sur le canapé, en train de dormir. Il saisit Emma par la taille et l'amena jusqu'à lui. Elle se trémoussa doucement contre lui, frottant ses fesses contre son sexe, qu'elle sentit grandir immédiatement. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, sourit malicieusement et passa lentement, très lentement sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Elle le chauffait la coquine et y prenait un malin plaisir.

Il approcha sa bouche de son oreille et susurra :

« Je vais te prendre sur la piste Swan si tu continues. »

Elle laissa échapper un rire et se tourna vers lui, rompant la proximité établie entre eux. La musique électro reprit alors le dessus et ils virent Elsa et Will s'approcher d'eux.

Elsa ne dédaigna même pas regarder Killian, vexée qu'il l'ait abandonnée plus tôt.

« Emma tu es là ! cria Will, je crois qu'il faut rentrer, Josh dort ! »

La jeune femme acquiesça sans hésiter.

* * *

><p>« Allez au lit ! » dit Killian en posant sans ménagement Josh sur le matelas.<p>

Ce dernier grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et ronfla l'instant d'après. Emma et Killian échangèrent un regard, se retenant de rire, puis ils sortirent de la chambre et fermèrent la porte sans un bruit.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans l'entrée, n'osant pas croiser le regard de l'autre. Killian rompit le silence :

« Je vais rentrer… »

La jeune femme n'avait cessé de fixer le plancher, commençant à culpabiliser de ce qu'ils avaient faits quelques heures plus tôt.

Il attrapa son menton et releva son visage, l'obligeant à la regarder.

_Bon sang, il avait envie de l'embrasser._

« C'était…  
>- …de la folie », chuchota-t-elle.<p>

Il esquissa un sourire auquel elle répondit.

La respiration d'Emma s'intensifia lorsqu'il mit une main à sa taille et l'attira à lui. Elle caressa sa joue du bout des doigts. Il posa son front contre le sien et elle sentit son souffle sur sa bouche.

« Une pure folie, murmura-t-il.  
>- Il ne faut plus que…<br>- … ça se reproduise », finit-il.

Elle hocha doucement la tête, tout en fixant ses lèvres pleines.

_Bon sang, elle avait envie de l'embrasser._

« Bonne nuit Swan, dit-il dans un souffle.  
>- Bonne nuit Killian » répondit-elle sur le même ton.<p>

Il déposa un léger baiser sur son front, mais elle le retint et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il raffermit son étreinte alors que le baiser doux et frivole commençait à devenir pressant et sensuel.

Ils rompirent leur étreinte avant qu'ils ne passent au niveau supérieur.

Il la quitta sans plus attendre. Emma referma la porte derrière lui et se plaqua contre cette dernière, essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur qui n'en finissaient plus de tambouriner à une vitesse folle dans sa poitrine.

Elle était en train de tomber amoureuse de Killian Jones.

Non, en réalité, elle était déjà amoureuse de lui, mais refusait de se l'admettre.

* * *

><p><strong>Review ? :)<strong>


	6. 6

Voici le sixième chapitre !

Merci pour vos visites et vos commentaires.  
>Merci mate et Barbie56.<br>Merci aussi à SianaReiguon, Talijalan, La plume d'Elena, Ana, AriaNoctis et ponchis ! Et tous/toutes ceux/celles qui ont follow l'histoire ! :)

Merci de laisser une trace de votre passage, c'est à chaque fois immensément apprécié ! :)

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

><p>6.<p>

Emma eut du mal à s'endormir cette nuit-là. Elle se sentait misérable. Pitoyable même. Elle avait littéralement sauté sur Killian, sans vraiment lui laisser la possibilité de refuser de coucher avec elle.

_Dans les toilettes glauques d'une boîte de nuit bon sang !_

Elle était folle !

Elle était devenue incontrôlable quand elle l'avait vu embrasser Elsa. Absolument indomptable !

Ce qu'elle éprouvait pour Killian n'était pas normal. Absolument pas normal. Elle ne devrait rien ressentir pour lui, rien du tout. D'ailleurs, c'était le cas. Enfin, elle essayait de s'en convaincre.

Il fallait qu'ils arrêtent de se voir. Elle devait prendre des distances pour le bien de son couple. Et pour le sien.

Elle devait éviter à tout prix de se retrouver seule avec lui, afin que cela ne se reproduise plus. Plus jamais.

Killian repartait à Dublin dans quatre semaines. Quatre petites semaines. Elle tiendrait jusque là.

* * *

><p>Killian n'avait pas revu Emma depuis leur fameuse nuit, depuis samedi soir. Et on était vendredi. Elle avait annulé toutes les sorties qu'ils avaient organisé la semaine passée. Il y était donc allé seul, et s'était ennuyé. Comme un rat mort.<p>

Il avait tenté de lui envoyer des SMS, mais elle lui avait répondu froidement et avait coupé court à la discussion.

Il n'avait pas insisté, comprenant qu'elle mettait des barrières entre eux. Et il ne pouvait pas la blâmer. Mais ne plus la côtoyer chaque jour le tuait à petit feu. Il avait besoin d'être près d'elle, de lui parler, de la voir ; tout simplement.

C'est pourquoi il était en train de demander à la secrétaire du cabinet du travail de la jeune femme à voir « Emma Swan », disant qu'il était un client. L'employée le fit patienter quelques instants puis l'amena vers le bureau d'Emma.

Cette dernière était au téléphone et écrivait frénétiquement sur un cahier ce que lui disait son interlocutrice.

« Un client pour toi Emma.  
>- Ok, fais le rentrer », répondit-elle simplement.<p>

La secrétaire invita Killian à s'asseoir sur le siège en face d'Emma. Celle-ci ne leva pas la tête vers lui et continua d'écrire les informations données par sa cliente. Elle raccrocha deux minutes plus tard en poussant un long soupir.

Lorsqu'elle leva enfin la tête et croisa le regard de Killian, elle soupira de nouveau.

« Content de te voir aussi…, dit-il.  
>- Killian. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »<p>

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, attendant quelques secondes.

« Tu m'évites Swan.  
>- Non… je… »<p>

Il la transperçait du regard et elle sut que ça ne servait à rien de lui mentir.

« Oui, avoua-t-elle finalement, oui, je t'évite.  
>- Pourquoi ? »<p>

_Parce que j'ai peur d'être amoureuse de toi et que je ne peux pas me retrouver seule avec toi sans avoir envie de t'embrasser, voire plus ?_ eut-elle envie de répondre.

« Tu as peur de ce que tu pourrais éprouver ? demanda-t-il.  
>- Quoi ? Non ! s'exclama-t-elle surprise qu'il lise autant en elle.<br>- Alors pourquoi ?  
>- Parce que… Parce qu'il faut qu'on arrête de se voir, c'est tout. Je n'aurais jamais du te sauter dessus ainsi, je suis désolée. »<p>

Il ne répondit rien.

« Ce qu'il y a entre nous Killian, c'est… C'est juste physique.  
>- Physique ?<br>- Oui. Il n'y a rien d'autre entre nous. D'ailleurs il n'y a pas de 'nous'. C'était juste du sexe. Pas besoin d'en faire tout un plat.  
>- Ça ne signifie rien de plus pour toi ?<br>- Non, répondit-elle sans hésiter.  
>- Très bien, dit-il.<br>- Très bien, répéta-t-elle.  
>- Le sujet est clos alors, ajouta-t-il.<br>- Oui. »

Leur discussion fut interrompue par l'entrée de Ruby dans le bureau. Elle posa son regard sur Killian et le dévisagea des pieds à la tête. Après l'avoir longuement observé, elle porta enfin son attention sur Emma.

« Emma, le frère de Mme Dallas est là.  
>- Très bien, j'arrive.<br>- Tu ne me présentes pas ? demanda-t-elle en regardant Killian.  
>- Ah… Killian, voici Ruby, une collègue. Ruby, Killian, l'ami de Josh. »<p>

Killian se leva alors que Ruby lui tendait la main en disant « Enchantée ». Il lui fit un baisemain et répondit « moi de même. »

Il se tourna vers Emma :

« À tout à l'heure Emma.  
>- Tout à l'heure ?<br>- Oui, on part à Southampton… Pour le week-end…  
>- Ah oui c'est vrai, dit-elle en se frappant le front, j'avais complètement oublié ! À tout à l'heure alors.<br>- Au revoir Ruby, à bientôt j'espère.  
>- Moi aussi », répondit la brune d'une voix suave.<p>

Il quitta le bureau sans se retourner et Ruby ferma la porte.

« EMMA ! MAIS QUI EST CETTE BOMBE ?! cria Ruby.  
>- Un ami de Josh, je te l'ai dit.<br>- Wahou ! Il est… Il est hyper sexy ! C'est un Dieu vivant ce mec ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais parlé de lui ? »

_Parce qu'on n'est pas amies_, pensa Emma.

« Et tu pars en week-end avec lui ?! À Southampton ? questionna Ruby.  
>- Oui, dans la maison familiale de Josh.<br>- Je peux venir ? » demanda Ruby sans gêne et avec un grand sourire.

Emma ne voulait pas inviter Ruby, elle ne pouvait plus la voir en peinture depuis l'affaire volée, mais elle se dit que Ruby serait une bonne distraction pour Killian… et pour elle.

« Oui, si tu veux… On peut passer te chercher vers 16h.  
>- Parfait ! s'écria la brunette, j'ai hâte. »<p>

_Pas moi_, pensa Emma.

* * *

><p>Il n'y avait que deux heures de route pour rejoindre Southampton et ils arriveraient désormais à destination dans moins d'une heure.<p>

Le trajet dans la voiture se déroula sans encombre, tous avaient discuté avec entrain. Heureux de cette escapade pour le week-end. Emma dut reconnaître que Ruby pouvait être vraiment agréable et intéressante lorsqu'elle le voulait. Ce que Killian vit également. Il la trouvait extrêmement jolie, même si elle lui rappelait fortement Milah.

Alors qu'il ne restait plus qu'une dizaine minutes de voiture, Killian s'était subitement muré dans le silence. Josh et lui avaient échangé un regard qui en disait long, mais ils n'avaient rien dit. Killian finit le trajet en observant intensément le tableau de bord.

Emma se demanda bien pourquoi un tel changement d'attitude, lui qui était si joyeux quelques secondes plus tôt. Mais elle ne posa pas de questions, sentant que c'était un sujet sensible et apparemment très personnel. Même si elle mourait d'envie de savoir.

Josh se gara devant la maison de campagne de ses parents : une immense bâtisse en briques marron foncé, aux encadrements de fenêtre blanc, avec un large balcon aux belles rambardes blanches, et qui faisait face à l'océan. Emma avait toujours adoré cet endroit, elle le trouvait calme et apaisant. Elle aimait beaucoup s'asseoir seule face à l'eau et écouter le bruit des vagues sur le sable, cela avait le don de la calmer et de la ressourcer.

Emma sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'elle vit Killian se précipiter à l'extérieur de la voiture en claquant la porte et en commençant à faire les cent pas en respirant rapidement. Josh éteignit le moteur et s'élança vers son ami en lui demandant si ça allait aller. Killian fit un signe de la tête et se calma peu à peu en inspirant doucement.

Emma et Ruby sortirent du véhicule en s'interrogeant du regard. Josh tendit les clés de la résidence à Emma et elles allèrent toutes les deux ouvrir la maison, tandis que Josh commençait à décharger le véhicule. Killian l'aida et ils entrèrent tous les deux à l'intérieur les bras pleins. Le pied à peine posé dans l'habitacle, Killian fut pris d'une crise de panique. Il déposa sans ménagement les sacs par terre et partit en courant vers la plage.

Josh le regarda faire et ne partit pas à sa suite, sentant que son ami avait besoin d'être seul.

Emma vint près de lui et lui dit :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?  
>- C'est… C'est difficile pour lui de revenir ici.<br>- Pourquoi… ? »

Josh se frotta les yeux puis passa sa main sur son visage, le cœur serré lui aussi.

« Il t'en parlera s'il en a envie Emma. Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire… »

Emma déglutit, sentant qu'il était arrivé ici quelque chose de dramatique. Elle acquiesça et n'ajouta rien. Josh la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. Elle regarda au loin, par-dessus son épaule, vers l'océan et vit Killian au bord de l'eau.

* * *

><p>Les mains de Killian tremblaient, il essaya de se contenir, mais n'y parvint pas, les tremblements se faisant de plus en plus grands.<p>

Il avait cru… Il avait cru que revenir ici serait une bonne chose, qu'il serait capable de remettre les pieds dans cette maison, qu'il serait capable de faire face, d'oublier. Il s'était visiblement trompé.

Quand il était entré dans la demeure, son cœur s'était affolé, son estomac s'était noué. Il avait voulu respirer, mais ses poumons ne lui avaient plus répondu. Sa tête s'était mise à osciller, une avalanche de souvenirs l'avait envahi, il avait été pris dans un tourbillon dévastateur duquel il avait cru ne jamais s'échapper.

Il avait alors couru, couru jusqu'à sentir le sable sous ses pieds. Il avait repris son souffle et écoutait maintenant le doux remous des vagues. Il ferma les yeux et sentit les battements de son cœur ralentir petit à petit.

Il avait toujours été attiré par l'eau. Celle-ci avait le don de réussir à le calmer, peu importe les conséquences. C'était son élément et cela le serait toujours.

Sans plus attendre, il se déshabilla et ne garda que son boxer, puis il se jeta dans l'eau. Elle était froide, elle lui saisit les membres, mais il s'en fichait. Cela lui faisait du bien et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Il nagea plusieurs longueurs, son esprit se vidant peu à peu des douleurs souvenirs qui l'avaient submergés quelques instants plus tôt.

Il se mit ensuite sur le dos et se laissa porter par les vagues en fermant les yeux.

L'esprit libre, tellement libre.

* * *

><p>Cela faisait plus de deux heures que Killian était parti et Emma commençait à s'inquiéter alors que Ruby et Josh s'impatientaient. Ils avaient déchargé les bagages et avaient préparé le dîner qui les attendait.<p>

Emma prit une serviette de bain dans l'armoire de la salle de bain et partit sur la plage chercher Killian tandis que Josh et Ruby mettaient la table.

Elle l'observa quelques instants, alors qu'il ne faisait pas le moindre mouvement et qu'il se laissait bercer par les vagues.

Elle l'appela une première fois, mais il ne l'entendit pas. Elle cria son prénom une seconde fois et cette fois-ci il se redressa. Il nagea jusqu'au rivage et sortit de l'eau. Il s'ébouriffa les cheveux et Emma détourna le regard, ne voulant pas succomber à son magnifique corps presque nu. Lorsqu'il fut près d'elle, elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens et y lut une tristesse et une douleur telles, qu'elle fut saisie au cœur.

« Tu vas bien… ? » demanda-t-elle doucement en lui tendant la serviette.

Il prit la serviette.

« Tu t'intéresses à ce que je ressens maintenant Swan ? »

Emma encaissa la remarque sans rien dire. Il enroula la serviette autour de sa taille, récupéra ses affaires et reprit le chemin de la maison, sans l'attendre.

Elle regarda alors l'horizon avec tristesse.

S'il la traitait comme ça tout le week-end, ce ne serait pas une partie de plaisir. Mais elle l'avait bien cherché après tout.

Elle partit à sa suite quelques minutes après.

* * *

><p>Ruby avait fait de son mieux pour détendre l'ambiance lors du repas et il fallait reconnaître qu'elle y était presque parvenue. Au bout d'un moment, Killian se relaxa et prit part à la conversation, relâchant la pression qui s'était accumulée de manière considérable.<p>

Toutefois Emma n'était pas dupe et voyait bien qu'au fond des yeux de Killian brillait une lueur de chagrin.

Après avoir mangé, ils s'installèrent dans le salon et passèrent une bonne partie de la soirée à discuter. Josh fut le premier à aller se coucher, suivi d'Emma.

Ruby et Killian restèrent quelques minutes encore au salon, mais bien vite la fatigue rattrapa la jeune femme qui s'excusa auprès de Killian et monta à l'étage se coucher. Il la suivit quelques instants plus tard et entra dans sa chambre.

Josh lui avait donné son ancienne chambre et Killian le remercia intérieurement de ne pas l'avoir replacé dans la même qu'il y a dix ans. Il ouvrit la porte-fenêtre et sortit sur le balcon. Il s'assit sur le banc et regarda au loin : la lumière de la lune et des étoiles se reflétait sur l'eau, rendant la vue magnifique.

Il ne se tourna pas lorsqu'il sentit qu'elle s'asseyait à côté de lui.

« C'est beau, dit-il au bout d'un moment.  
>- Oui », approuva Emma.<p>

Ils contemplèrent en silence le paysage insolite qui s'offrait à eux. Emma posa sa main sur celle de Killian, ce qui lui fit tourner la tête vers elle. Elle inspira profondément et noya ses yeux dans les siens.

« Que… s'est-il passé ici ? demanda-t-elle doucement.  
>- Je… Ce n'est pas important Emma… »<p>

Il mentait, mais elle ne voulait pas le forcer à lui raconter s'il n'avait pas envie de s'ouvrir à elle.

« Je suis désolée Killian, murmura-t-elle.  
>- De quoi ? répondit-il sur le même ton.<br>- De t'avoir menti. »

Il haussa un sourcil.

« À propos de… nous.  
>- Il y a un 'nous' maintenant ? »<p>

Emma baissa la tête, enleva sa main de la sienne et croisa les bras.

« Je… Oui il y en a un et tu en as conscience, tout comme moi. Mais… On ne peut plus continuer comme ça.  
>- Je sais », susurra-t-il.<p>

Il se tourna davantage vers elle et posa une main sur sa joue, la forçant à le regarder.

« Quitte-le Emma.  
>- Qu…oi ?<br>- Quitte Josh.  
>- N…on… Non… Je ne peux pas.<br>- Pourquoi ? Parce que tu l'aimes ?  
>- Oui.<br>- En es-tu sûre ? »

Emma se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle n'était sûre de rien quand il la dévisageait ainsi. Ou alors si, d'une chose : elle le voulait, _lui_.

Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes. Elle enleva la main de Killian de son visage et y déposa un baiser, puis la garda serrée dans la sienne.

« Je ne peux pas le quitter, chuchota-t-elle, il a toujours été là pour moi et je sais qu'il me rendra heureuse.  
>- Je pourrai te rendre heureuse moi aussi Emma… »<p>

Elle avait envie de le croire, vraiment envie, mais elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir le cœur brisé. Pas une deuxième fois, elle n'y survivrait pas.

« Essaie quelque chose de nouveau, darling, ça s'appelle la confiance.  
>- Parce que tu crois que je ne te fais pas confiance ?! Bien sûr que je te fais confiance.<br>- Alors laisse-nous une chance.  
>- Je… »<p>

Il ne lui laissa pas la possibilité de finir sa phrase et il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Tout en eux s'emballèrent lorsque leurs peaux entrèrent en contact. Les mains d'Emma enserrèrent le visage de Killian alors que sa bouche remuait sur ses lèvres d'une façon urgente et désespérée. L'espace d'un instant, le monde se réduisit à leurs respirations haletantes.

Emma rompit brutalement le baiser et se leva, s'échappant de son emprise. Elle lui lança un dernier regard et le quitta. Il ne la suivit pas et se prit la tête dans les mains.

Il aimait Emma Swan. Plus que tout au monde, mais elle refusait d'être avec lui.

Il était anéanti, mais sa décision était prise : il devait s'éloigner d'elle, la quitter. C'est pourquoi il devait retourner en Irlande le plus tôt possible : loin des yeux, loin du cœur.

Il espérait que ce proverbe tiendrait ses promesses.

* * *

><p><strong>Review ? :)<strong>


	7. 7

Septième chapiiiiitre !

Ma chère mate m'a fait savoir que le 6 n'était pas assez long, alors j'espère que la longueur de celui-ci te conviendra ! Ainsi que son contenu, of course !

MERCI pour vos reviews. J'adore vous lire !

Bonne lecture ! :)

Rated : **M**

* * *

><p>7.<p>

Ils partirent tôt le lendemain matin. Killian et Josh ayant prévu de faire découvrir à Emma et Ruby une activité qu'elles n'avaient jamais faite : le parachute ascensionnel.

Killian dirigeait le bateau de Josh d'une main de maître, celui-ci voguait tranquillement sur les vagues, bercé par une houle légère. Il s'assura qu'ils avaient assez de place dans la baie et il ralentit l'allure de bateau, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci s'arrête.

Josh expliqua alors aux deux jeunes femmes comment il allait falloir procéder :

« Le parachute va se gonfler, on le fixera ensuite aux harnais qu'il faudra que vous enfiliez.  
>- On le fait toutes les deux ?<br>- Non, il faut que l'un de nous vienne avec vous pour le premier vol, donc j'irai avec Emma et Ruby avec Killian. »

Ruby fit un immense sourire et sautilla presque de joie.

« Emma et moi irons en premier pour te montrer Ruby.  
>- Oh non ! Je voulais commencer, s'exclama la brunette.<br>- Bon, tu viendras avec moi alors. Parce qu'il faut que je teste tout moi-même d'abord. Ça ne te dérange pas Emma ?  
>- Absolument pas. Je verrai à quoi je m'expose comme ça, répondit la jeune femme en souriant.<br>- Ok, parfait. Alors une fois les harnais enfilés, Killian les accrochera à la longue barre là-haut et il faudra qu'on s'asseye sur la plate-forme. Une fois qu'il aura tourné la manivelle qui est juste ici, dit-il en la désignant, on décollera.  
>- Génial ! s'exclama Ruby<br>- Ensuite, il faudra attendre quelques minutes, le temps que le parachute atteigne la hauteur idéale, et vous aurez une vue sensationnelle de là-haut, sur toute la baie, ajouta Killian.  
>- Comment redescend-on ? questionna Emma.<br>- Je ralentirai la vitesse du bateau, ce qui fera descendre le parachute et ils finiront dans l'eau  
>- Parfait ! s'enthousiasma Ruby. On y va ? »<p>

Une fois le parachute gonflé, Josh aida Ruby à enfiler le harnais, vérifiant qu'ils étaient bien sanglés. Ils s'installèrent sur la petite plate-forme du bateau, Killian fit ce que Josh avait indiqué quelques instants plus tôt, puis ils décollèrent doucement, et s'élevèrent dans le ciel au fur et à mesure que Killian accélérait l'allure du bateau. Ils se retrouvèrent à plus de trente mètre au-dessus de l'eau. Emma les observait depuis le navire, ils étaient minuscules dans le ciel. Killian décrivait de grandes courbes, naviguant à une vitesse constante.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Emma vint près de lui.

« Tu veux tenir la barre ? demanda Killian.  
>- Pourquoi pas. »<p>

Elle se posta derrière le gouvernail et conduisit le bateau l'espace de quelques secondes, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Il mit ses mains sur les siennes pour lui montrer comment il fallait faire pour tourner le bateau. Un nœud se serra dans l'estomac d'Emma lorsque sa peau toucha la sienne, mais elle tenta de l'ignorer et continua la manœuvre.

« Je crois qu'il est temps de les faire redescendre. »

Emma se poussa pour qu'il reprenne entièrement le contrôle. Il fit ralentir le bateau, leurs pieds effleurèrent les vagues et Ruby poussa un cri de joie lorsque Killian remit les gaz, faisant décoller de nouveau le parachute, tel un cerf volant.

Killian éclata de rire, tout comme Emma. Il fit la manœuvre plusieurs fois, puis les laissa dans les airs encore une dizaine de minutes.

Killian ralentit de nouveau la vitesse du navire et cette fois stoppa le moteur. Ils les aidèrent à sortir de l'eau et à les libérer du harnais.

Ruby était enchantée et Josh aussi.

« C'était génial ! Il faut que tu essaies Emma ! » s'écria Ruby.

Devant l'enthousiasme de la jeune femme, Emma eut grandement envie de tenter elle aussi l'expérience.

Josh regarda Emma, un sourire en coin.

« Tu vas y aller habillée ?  
>- Non ! »<p>

Elle retira sa robe blanche, dévoilant son bikini rouge, et la lança sur Josh qui la saisit au vol en lâchant un petit sifflement d'admiration devant le corps parfaitement sculptée de sa fiancée. Killian retira son T-shirt et le jeta aussi sur Josh en riant.

Josh aida Emma à enfiler le harnais et le gilet de sauvetage. Elle était nerveuse et espérait que cela ne se voyait pas.

« Tu vas te régaler mon cœur, c'est vraiment super. »

Il l'embrassa furtivement puis sangla l'équipement. Il vérifia celui de Killian et alla se mettre au gouvernail.

« Tout ira bien Swan, garde la plus grosse sangle sous tes cuisses, comme ça ton poids sera mieux équilibré. Et surtout, profite du spectacle ! »

Elle se contenta d'acquiescer et dans la seconde qui suivit, le bateau partit, le parachute commença à gonfler et ils décollèrent de la plate-forme. Emma ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un cri d'enthousiasme alors qu'ils s'élevaient vers le ciel. Elle se cramponnait avec force aux bretelles du harnais alors que le bateau rapetissait de plus en plus. Elle avait l'impression de voler, c'était une sensation merveilleuse.

Killian lui effleura alors le bras.

« Regarde ! Là-bas ! » s'exclama-t-il en désignant la mer.

Elle suivit la direction indiquée par son doigt et vit nager une dizaine de dauphins, sautant hors de l'eau.

Emma était émerveillée par le paysage qui s'offrait à elle. Jamais elle n'avait vu de panorama aussi beau ! C'était époustouflant. Elle profita au maximum de tout ce qu'elle voyait : l'océan, les plages, les bateaux, les côtes, la ville au loin. La vue était à couper le souffle.

Elle crut être un oiseau et pensa pouvoir être capable de voler encore longtemps comme cela. La brise marine lui fouettant agréablement le visage.

Le sourire sur son visage ne l'avait pas quitté depuis qu'ils avaient décollé : elle était rayonnante. Killian aussi.

Elle tendit sa main vers la sienne et il la saisit en souriant. Elle lia ses doigts aux siens d'une manière parfaitement naturelle, et continua de s'abasourdir de la beauté de la nature.

Lorsqu'elle sentit qu'ils perdaient de l'altitude, elle lâcha sa main. Ils levèrent les jambes, mais l'eau les éclaboussa quand même. Et alors qu'ils étaient prêts à entrer dans l'eau, le bateau prit de la vitesse et ils repartirent vers les cieux. L'adrénaline fusa dans leurs veines, à travers tout leur corps, et ils sourirent tous les deux jusqu'aux oreilles.

Ils volèrent encore une dizaine de minutes, puis redescendirent enfin, et Emma n'eut envie que d'une chose : recommencer.

Elle vola une nouvelle fois avec Josh. Prenant autant de plaisir que la première fois. Insatiable, elle retourna encore dans les airs avec Ruby, et s'amusa comme une gamine.

* * *

><p>Ruby et Emma se couchèrent ensuite sur le pont du bateau, dans l'idée de se faire bronzer, tandis que Josh et Killian discutaient à l'arrière du navire.<p>

« Killiaaaaaan ! » cria Ruby.

Killian leva les yeux au ciel en entendant la voix de la jeune femme, ce qui fit rire Josh. Ils vinrent tous les deux à l'avant de l'embarcation.

Elle tenait un tube de crème solaire dans les mains et le regarda avec une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

« Je suppose que tu veux que je t'en mette ?  
>- Oh que oui… »<p>

Il vint s'agenouiller derrière elle tandis que Josh s'asseyait derrière Emma. Cette dernière se redressa, puis posa sa tête contre son torse, observant Ruby et Killian.

La brunette retira le haut de son maillot de bain, dévoilant sa poitrine généreuse et lança un regard espiègle à Killian. Ce dernier se contenta de lui appliquer de la crème dans le dos.

« Voilà, dit-il au bout d'un moment.  
>- Et devant ?<br>- Devant ?! »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Euh… Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que… tu le fasses toi-même Ruby…  
>- Pourquoi ?! »<p>

Sur ce, elle lui attrapa la main et la posa sur son sein gauche, et le lui fit malaxer. Il écarquilla les yeux, nerveux et mal à l'aise. Paralysé, il ne bougea pas, pelotant malgré lui le sein de la jeune femme.

Josh se mit à rire à gorge déployée devant l'embarras de son ami.

« Vas y Killian, puisqu'elle insiste ! Regarde, c'est pas compliqué ! »

Et il posa ses deux mains sur la poitrine de sa fiancée.

« Hé ! s'exclama Emma en lui donna une tape sur les mains.  
>- Quoi ?! Je n'ai pas le droit de profiter du merveilleux corps de ma fiancée ?<br>- Pas en public », répondit Emma en lui redonnant une tape.

Josh retira ses mains, et commença à caresser le ventre d'Emma. Ses doigts s'approchèrent dangereusement de son bas de maillot de bain.

« Alors peut-être qu'on devrait aller dans un endroit plus privé… ? » demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Ruby se tourna vers le couple et Killian en profita pour enlever sa main du sein de Ruby. Il se leva rapidement, avant qu'elle ne l'oblige à la prendre sur le pont.

Elle avait le feu au corps, ce n'était pas possible !

Josh se leva à son tour et tendit sa main à Emma qui la saisit. Il la cala contre lui, entourant ses bras autour de sa taille, et elle sentit son érection contre ses fesses.

Emma essaya de se rappeler à quand remontait la dernière qu'ils avaient fait l'amour, mais elle n'y parvint pas. Cela faisait longtemps… Trop longtemps peut-être ? Depuis que Killian était là en fait, constata Emma.

Les voyant dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Killian se gratta derrière l'oreille et marmonna qu'il retournait à l'arrière du bateau pour les conduire jusqu'à Block Island. Ruby lâcha un grognement d'insatisfaction alors que Josh mordillait doucement l'oreille d'Emma.

Killian ne demanda pas son reste et rejoignit le gouvernail.

Laissant Ruby seule sur le pont, Josh entraîna Emma dans la cabine. Il ferma la porte à clé et l'attira à lui. Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche et elle se laissa faire. Il défit doucement le lien de son haut de maillot de bain et lorsque ses seins s'en échappèrent, il les saisit à pleines mains. Les malaxant, les palpant, les frictionnant avec vigueur.

Emma déglutit et prit sur elle pour ne pas hurler de douleur. Il lui faisait atrocement mal. Elle sourit, prit ses mains dans les siennes et l'embrassa de nouveau.

Elle était triste de constater que le feu qui l'embrasait lorsqu'elle était avec Killian, était ici complètement éteint. Elle se fit violence et se força à caresser le torse de Josh. Il glissa ses mains le long de ses fesses et les pelota avec entrain. Elle fit descendre les siennes jusqu'à son maillot de bain et n'eut pas le temps de lui détacher que déjà ses doigts remplaçaient les siens et qu'il le fit tomber le long de ses jambes.

« Oh Emma… », murmura-t-il dans son oreille, alors qu'elle prenait son sexe entre ses doigts.

Il lui paraissait bien petit comparé à celui de Killian. Elle ferma les yeux et essaya d'oublier le visage de l'Irlandais, qui jaillissait sans cesse dans son esprit.

« Suce-moi… », chuchota-t-il.

Emma n'en avait absolument pas envie. Elle voulait sortir de cette cabine au plus vite. Elle avait l'impression d'étouffer, de suffoquer même.

Sa respiration s'emballa, et Josh crut que c'était dû à son excitation, alors il décala son bas de maillot et inséra brutalement un doigt en elle.

Emma se mordit la langue pour ne pas crier : elle n'était absolument pas mouillée, ce qui lui fit mal. Il était féroce avec elle, et elle n'aimait pas du tout ça. Il fit des mouvements de haut en bas et elle ferma les yeux, attendant que ça se passe. Elle savait ce qui l'attendait pour la suite et elle eut envie de vomir.

« S'il te plaît mon amour, j'ai besoin de sentir ta bouche autour de moi. »

Il accéléra ses mouvements et mit un deuxième doigt en elle. Cette fois-ci, elle ne put retenir un cri, ce qui exalta davantage Josh qui intensifia ses allées et venues.

Subitement, le bateau fit une embardée, projetant Josh contre la porte. Puis le moteur s'arrêta : ils étaient arrivés.

Emma inspira, soulagée.

« Josh ! Emma ! Venez voir, c'est magnifique ! » cria Ruby depuis le pont.

Emma remonta le bas de son maillot, mais Josh lui saisit les poignets.

« On est pas obligé de remonter tout de suite Emma.  
>- Ce n'est pas vraiment discret Josh…<br>- Rah… »

Elle rattacha le haut de son maillot tandis qu'il enfilait son bas.

Elle déverrouilla la cabine et en sortit, remerciant intérieurement Killian et Ruby de les avoir interrompu.

* * *

><p>Ruby n'avait pas menti, le paysage qui s'offrait à eux était paradisiaque : l'eau était turquoise et y nageaient dedans des poissons multicolores. La plage de sable fin qui s'étendait à perte de vue était déserte : ils ne l'auraient donc que pour eux. Il y avait de nombreux palmiers sur les côtés, créant des espaces ombragés plutôt agréables.<p>

Ils accostèrent et déjeunèrent tranquillement tous les quatre à l'ombre des arbres. Killian ne croisa pas une seule fois le regard d'Emma et elle sut pourquoi. Il devait s'imaginer que Josh et elle avait fait l'amour dans la cabine… Elle se dit qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui s'était réellement passé.

Le ventre rempli, ils décidèrent de faire une sieste. Ils s'endormirent tous rapidement, éreintés par leur matinée.

Lorsqu'Emma ouvrit les yeux, Josh et Ruby dormaient encore et Killian avait disparu. Elle se redressa sans bruit et le devina au loin dans l'océan en train de se baigner.

Elle décida de le rejoindre et de profiter elle aussi de cette sublime eau. Elle frissonna lorsque sa peau entra en contact avec les flots. Elle se mouilla la nuque et plongea sans plus attendre dans les vagues étonnamment chaudes. Elle atteignit Killian après plusieurs longueurs.

Il était sur le dos et avait les yeux fermés. Il se laissait bercer par le remous des vagues. Sans bruit, elle vint vers sa tête, plaça ses mains sur ses épaules et le coula. Surpris, il but la tasse, mais remonta bien vite à la surface en toussotant, face à une Emma qui riait aux éclats.

« Tu vas le regretter Swan », dit-il en souriant.

Elle ne répondit rien, et nagea le crawl afin de s'éloigner de lui. Il la poursuivit et lui attrapa la cheville. Elle se débattit, mais il l'amena jusqu'à lui. Il serra ses bras autour d'elle alors qu'elle luttait en vain pour échapper à son étreinte.

« Je t'avais prévenue ! »

Il l'enfonça dans l'eau, puis la lâcha. Elle en ressortit en riant, ce qui le fit rire aussi. Des frémissements parcoururent leurs corps et ils firent encore quelques longueurs afin de ne pas y penser. Ils s'étaient encore éloignés du rivage et ils furent surpris lorsque leurs pieds touchèrent le sol.

Ils se trouvaient visiblement sur un banc de sable, mais l'eau leur arrivait jusqu'aux épaules.

Killian se mit de nouveau sur le dos, les bras tendus, comme pour faire une étoile de mer, et demanda :

« Alors ?  
>- Alors quoi ?<br>- C'était bien ?  
>- De quoi ?<br>- Avec Josh.  
>- En quoi est-ce que ça te concerne ?<br>- En rien. »

Il retint sa respiration et alla sous l'eau. Emma le regarda faire et plongea à son tour. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux et croisa son regard. Il l'attrapa par la taille et la ramena vers lui. Ils remontèrent à la surface, toujours collés l'un à l'autre.

Elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules tandis qu'il enserrait sa taille.

« Visiblement pas satisfaisant… murmura-t-il.  
>- Nous n'avons rien fait, répondit-elle sur le même ton.<br>- Vraiment… ? »

Elle hocha la tête. Il posa un baiser dans son cou, la faisant frissonner.

« Arrête Killian…  
>- Comme tu voudras <em>my lady<em>. »

Il la relâcha et recula de quelques pas. L'avidité se lisant dans son regard. Il se remit alors sur le dos sans plus attendre, savourant l'eau lui caressant le corps.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel, sachant pertinemment que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire était mal, très mal. Mais elle n'avait pas la force de résister. Surtout lorsqu'il était trempé de la tête aux pieds. Elle avait l'impression qu'il était encore plus attirant que d'ordinaire. Elle fit un pas vers lui, et posa une main sur son ventre : il se remit droit instantanément, et la regarda, confus.

Elle jeta sur lui un regard intense, ses pupilles étaient sombres et dilatées. Un petit sourire en coin apparut sur le visage de Killian comprenant ce qu'elle voulait finalement.

Il leva la main jusqu'à son visage et laissa ses doigts courir le long de son menton et de sa gorge. Cette caresse enflamma Emma, ressentant les effets de ce contact se répercuter jusque dans son ventre.

Les lèvres de Killian s'entrouvrirent imperceptiblement lorsqu'elle posa une main sur ses biceps et qu'elle les fit descendre jusqu'à son maillot de bain. Elle défit avec fièvre le nœud qui le tenait serré alors qu'il plaçait une main dans son dos et commença à la cajoler doucement.

Emma laissa ses doigts vagabonder jusqu'à son érection tandis que les siens couraient de haut en bas le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il dénoua le haut de son maillot de bain, et les seins dressés d'Emma lui furent exposés. Ses lèvres esquissèrent un léger sourire lorsqu'il les vit : ronds, pleins, parfaits. Il avança son visage de ses tétons et les prit délicatement dans sa bouche. Il les suçota doucement, puis les toucha avec tendresse. Emma échappa un gémissement de plaisir : ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce que lui avait fait subir Josh quelques heures plus tôt.

Il releva la tête et leurs yeux sombres de désir se croisèrent. Il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser profondément.

Sous l'eau, les doigts d'Emma empoignèrent enfin l'érection de Killian qui geignit d'une voix rauque contre sa bouche. Elle fit descendre son maillot jusqu'à ses chevilles et commença à le masturber doucement, puis plus vite.

Il glissa sa main entre ses cuisses, décala son maillot et chercha son clitoris qu'il trouva immédiatement. Emma gémit et se cambra malgré elle tandis qu'il commençait à la toucher avec plus d'ardeur.

N'en pouvant plus d'attendre de le sentir en elle, Emma lâcha son sexe et enroula ses bras autour de sa nuque. Elle entortilla ses doigts à ses cheveux mouillés et l'embrassa avec une fougue insolite. Leurs langues s'entremêlèrent alors que d'une main il continuait de la satisfaire et que de l'autre il lui caressait le dos, les hanches, les fesses.

À bout de souffle, la bouche tous les deux entrouverte, ils se regardèrent intensément.

Emma leva un genou et il comprit qu'il était temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Il la releva et elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille. Habilement, il écarta davantage son maillot de bain et lentement, avec une douceur incroyable, il entra en elle.

À cause de l'eau, ce fut plus difficile que d'ordinaire, et Emma fit une grimace que Killian vit et il arrêta instantanément tout mouvement.

« Ça va ?  
>- Oui, continue.<br>- Tu es sûre ? Je ne veux pas te faire mal Emma. »

Elle hocha la tête et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Progressivement, il la pénétra, faisant attention à ne pas la blesser. Lorsqu'il la remplit entièrement, elle se détendit enfin et un gémissement sourd s'éleva de sa gorge. Elle s'accrocha à lui et il commença à bouger en elle. Il la contemplait avec adoration et ébahissement, et elle était certaine qu'elle l'observait de la même manière.

C'était si bon de le sentir se mouvoir en elle. Elle l'embrassa de nouveau passionnément, avec une ferveur ardente. Ils étaient ivres de la sensation délicieuse de se sentir l'un dans l'autre. Leurs souffles mêlés, il continua le va-et-vient, dans un mouvement contrôlé, délicieux, exquis, divin. Emma se délectait de ce merveilleux sentiment, de la chaleur qui les enveloppait alors qu'ils faisaient l'amour.

Son rythme régulier passa un cran au-dessus, et leurs respirations s'accélérèrent considérablement.

Les vagues autour d'eux semblaient battre au rythme de leurs corps, les percutant de manière délectable, les bousculant, les entourant d'une façon savoureuse.

Elle lui embrassa la bouche, le front, la mâchoire et son corps trembla brutalement. Elle reconnaissait désormais bien cette sensation.

« Laisse-toi aller Emma », chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus. Il venait de signer sa perte, l'orgasme la prit de toutes parts. Il augmenta l'allure : elle cria et ils jouirent ensemble.

Il vint en elle tandis que son corps s'arquait sous les secousses. Leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson.

Elle descendit ses jambes et posa sa tête contre son torse afin de se calmer. Elle ferma les yeux et il l'enveloppa dans ses bras musclés.

Il posa un baiser sur ses cheveux mouillés et elle crut l'entendre murmurer trois petits mots qui la firent frissonner des pieds à la tête. Elle retint sa respiration pour voir si elle n'avait pas rêvé, mais comme il ne dit plus rien, elle en conclut que son imagination lui jouait des tours.

Elle se détacha de son étreinte et il prit son visage entre ses mains.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me fais Emma... ? Tu me rends fou… »

Elle l'embrassa avec ferveur.

« Toi aussi… » susurra-t-elle.

Ils se fixèrent encore quelques instants, Emma pensant qu'elle allait se noyer dans ses yeux bleus, si fiévreux et intenses.

Emma tourna alors la tête vers la plage, se rappelant subitement qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls ici. Qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls sur Terre et qu'à cinq cent mètres d'eux se trouvaient Josh et Ruby.

Elle réussit à voir que Ruby était en train de bronzer sur la plage tandis que Josh s'avançait vers l'eau, y trempait ses pieds, puis plongea et se mit à nager dans leur direction. Il n'avait jamais été un train bon nageur et Emma et Killian eurent le temps de se rhabiller et de reprendre un peu de contenance.

Killian donna une tape sur la fesse d'Emma et plongea dans l'eau alors qu'elle lui jetait un regard faussement horrifié.

Au bout de trois minutes, Josh arriva enfin à leur hauteur.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les deux ? demanda Josh à bout de souffle, l'air suspect.  
>- On nage et on discute.<br>- Ah bon ?  
>- Oui, s'écria Killian, et on se coule aussi ! »<p>

Il fit un croche patte à Josh et mit tout son poids sur ses épaules, l'entraînant au fond de l'eau. Il le libéra rapidement et Josh sortit sa tête de l'eau en toussant et en riant.

« Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi, sale pirate ! »

Killian fit quelques longueurs et s'éloigna d'eux. Josh en profita pour prendre Emma dans ses bras. Elle passa les siens autour de sa nuque.

« Que dirais-tu de reprendre ce que nous avons commencé tout à l'heure ? murmura-t-il langoureusement.  
>- J'ai froid Josh, je vais sortir je crois. »<p>

Frustré, ce dernier grogna à son oreille un « faudra te rattraper mon amour » et il la lâcha, n'insistant pas. Surtout que Killian était revenu vers eux.

« On sort ? demanda Emma.  
>- Aye. »<p>

Ils firent la course tous les trois jusqu'au rivage. Killian devança Emma de quelques centimètres, la battant de peu. Josh, quant à lui, était complètement à la traîne.

Emma et Killian sortirent de l'eau, et Killian lui donna un coup de coude.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai gagné Swan ?  
>- Je pense que tu as déjà eu ta récompense… dit-elle d'une voix basse.<br>- Oh… J'aimerais réitérer l'exploit dans ce cas.  
>- N'y compte pas.<br>- C'est drôle, j'ai comme une impression de déjà-vu… »

Emma lui lança un regard noir puis lui sourit. Incapable de le contredire. Après tout, il avait raison. Ils savaient tous les deux que ce qu'ils faisaient était mal, mais ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de le faire.

Ils allèrent vers Ruby qui, les seins nus, continuait de se faire bronzer. Ils récupérèrent leurs serviettes et s'enroulèrent dedans. Emma amena la sienne à Josh qui ne sortait que de l'eau.

Ruby se leva et mit ses mains sur ses hanches en regardant Killian qui la questionna du regard.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne te plaît pas chez moi Killian ?  
>- Pardon ?! »<p>

Elle fit un pas vers lui, alors qu'il mettait sa serviette autour de sa taille. Elle colla sa poitrine à son torse et le transperça du regard.

« Pourquoi es-tu absolument insensible à mes charmes ?  
>- Je… »<p>

Elle l'attrapa par la nuque et voulut l'embrasser, mais il la repoussa gentiment par les épaules.

« Tu es irrésistible Ruby, mais tu mérites mieux que moi.  
>- Non, c'est faux. Tu ne veux pas de moi, c'est tout. »<p>

Il leva les yeux au ciel, agacé.

Ils furent interrompus par Josh qui leur annonça qu'il était temps de rentrer.

* * *

><p>Ils arrivèrent le soir tard à la maison, harassés par leur journée.<p>

Les tentatives de séduction de Ruby ayant échoué tout le jour, elle décida de mettre le paquet pour la soirée. Car ce que Killian ne savait pas, c'est que Ruby était tenace et que lorsqu'elle voulait quelque chose, elle l'obtenait, peu importe comment.

Josh aida Killian à préparer le repas du soir et ils dînèrent ensemble dans une atmosphère agréable, se remémorant les événements de la journée qui avait été divine. Killian était parfaitement détendu, oubliant partiellement les souvenirs néfastes qui l'avaient saisis la veille.

Emma évitait par tous les moyens de croiser le regard de Killian, de se retrouver toute seule avec lui dans une pièce ou même de l'effleurer. Ce qui était à l'opposé de Ruby qui faisait tout son possible pour attirer l'attention du bel Irlandais. Sans grand succès.

Le dîner terminé, ils débarrassèrent la table et Emma fut de corvée de vaisselle. Josh proposa à Ruby d'aller à la cave chercher des bouteilles de champagne, ce qui permit à Killian et Emma de se retrouver seuls quelques minutes.

Elle ne lui décocha pas un mot lorsqu'il prit le torchon de vaisselle et commença à essuyer les assiettes. Il lui jeta des coups d'œil discrets, mais elle resta concentrée sur l'évier. Il rangea les assiettes propres dans le placard, posa le chiffon, puis se mit derrière elle.

Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et déposa un baiser dans son cou. Emma ferma les yeux et frissonna. L'espace d'un instant, elle se dit qu'elle pourrait s'habituer à cette vie-là, à cette normalité là, qu'elle pourrait tout à fait concevoir de vivre avec lui. Oui, ce serait vraiment facile, et tellement agréable… Si elle n'avait pas aussi peur.

Son cœur s'accéléra lorsqu'il remonta sa bouche le long de sa nuque pour lui embrasser l'oreille. Elle sentit son souffle chaud contre sa peau et ouvrit les yeux en entendant les voix de Josh et Ruby qui se rapprochaient.

Il s'éloigna d'elle rapidement, reprit le torchon et fit comme si de rien n'était. Lorsque leurs regards se rencontrèrent, un sourire en coin apparut sur son visage et elle n'eut d'autre choix que de lui sourire à son tour.

Ils se mirent ensuite dans le salon, comme la veille et dégustèrent la bouteille de champagne prise dans la cave. D'après Josh c'était un sacré bon cru. Emma n'aimait pas tellement le champagne et ne but que quelques gorgées.

Ruby tenta à plusieurs reprises de séduire Killian, mais toujours en vain. Ce dernier était exaspéré par l'attitude de la jeune femme qui lui caressait les bras, les jambes, les mains et qui se collait inlassablement à lui.

Il essaya de lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne devait rien attendre de lui, mais elle persista. Il se leva alors, n'en pouvant plus de ses inlassables assauts, et leur proposa d'aller faire une promenade nocturne sur la plage.

Ils acceptèrent avec entrain. Ils sortirent de la maison, Killian partit devant, presque en trottinant, suivi de Ruby qui tenta de le rattraper, puis Josh et Emma qui se tenaient par la main.

La pleine lune éclairait la plage, jetant sur le sable et sur l'eau une douce lumière blanche. La vue était réellement magnifique.

Ils marchèrent le long de l'océan, ils s'arrêtèrent au bout d'un moment, firent demi-tour, puis s'assirent par terre face aux vagues.

Josh proposa, un sourire en coin :

« Bain de minuit ?  
>- L'eau ne va pas être un peu froide ? demanda Emma.<br>- Il faut vivre dangereusement parfois Swan ! »

Killian fut le premier à se lever, les trois autres suivirent le mouvement. Ruby fut la première entièrement nue, ce qui n'était pas difficile étant donné qu'elle ne portait qu'une robe dos nue sans rien dessous. Elle se dandina devant Killian qui ne posait pas les yeux sur elle et fixait Emma. Elle lui tourna le dos et descendit la fermeture éclair de sa robe bustier, la laissant glisser le long de son corps, découvrant son soutien-gorge et son string noirs.

Il avala sa salive, détourna le regard et quitta ses vêtements. Puis sans attendre les autres, il courut en direction de l'océan. Il se mouilla la nuque et plongea dans les vagues, savourant avec délice l'eau fouetter doucement sa peau.

Ruby laissa échapper un cri lorsqu'elle sentit la froideur de l'eau. Josh, quant à lui, se retint de crier, trouvant lui aussi l'eau gelée.

« Allez ! Venez ! » dit Killian en nageant vers eux.

Mais aucun des trois n'osa faire un pas de plus. Emma se décida enfin : elle humidifia sa nuque en frissonnant puis s'immergea dans les flots.

« Nage Swan, ça te réchauffera. »

Elle s'exécuta sans demander son reste et constata qu'en effet, les mouvements échauffaient ses muscles et elle ne sentit plus l'eau lui piquer la peau.

Josh et Ruby entrèrent à leur tour dans l'eau en poussant des petits gémissements de douleur.

« C'est geléééé !  
>- Absolument glacé même, enchérit Josh.<br>- Petites natures ! » s'écria Killian.

Josh et Ruby firent quelques brasses pour se réchauffer, mais le froid semblait s'insinuer en eux de manière totale.

Emma les regarda et émit un petit rire devant leurs têtes déconfites. Killian qui avait plongé dans l'eau, remonta à la surface juste derrière Emma qui sentit son corps la frôler. Il retourna sous l'eau et s'éloigna d'elle alors que Josh nageait jusqu'à elle.

Il claquait presque des dents.

Il prit Emma contre lui et la serra.

« On sort ?  
>- Déjà ?<br>- Tu n'as pas froid ? grelotta-t-il.  
>- Non, il faut nager. Va jusqu'à la bouée tu verras si ça ne va pas te réchauffer. Vas y aussi Ruby ! »<p>

Ils obtempérèrent et nagèrent en direction de la fameuse bouée, ce qui, en effet, les réchauffa quelque peu.

Le temps qu'ils y aillent et reviennent, Emma nagea vers Killian qui lui tournait le dos, le corps totalement immergé, il contemplait Ruby et Josh nager.

Elle se mit à côté de lui et frôla sa cuisse du bout des doigts.

« Deuxième round Swan ? murmura-t-il un sourire en coin.  
>- Non… C'était la dernière fois Killian. Il faut que cela cesse. »<p>

Il tourna la tête vers elle, l'air très sérieux. Mais n'eut pas l'opportunité de lui répondre car Josh et Ruby revenaient déjà vers eux.

Ils décidèrent tous les quatre de sortir de l'eau. Ils récupérèrent leurs affaires et retournèrent à la maison en courant.

Killian arriva en premier et il se précipita dans la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée. Il n'eut pas le temps de refermer la porte que Ruby entra à son tour. Il lâcha un grognement de frustration, et lui laissa la place. Elle voulut lui proposer de rester, mais n'en eut pas le temps. Il monta à l'étage et entra dans la salle d'eau qui se trouvait au fond du couloir. La lumière de l'ampoule était faible, tant et si bien qu'on aurait pu croire que la pièce n'était éclairée que par une simple bougie. Il fit couler l'eau chaude et se plaça sous le jet sans attendre.

Emma entra dans la salle de bain, et plissa les yeux, essayant de voir quelque chose tant il y avait de buée et peu de luminosité. Elle ferma la porte à clé et se dirigea vers la douche, en quittant son maillot de bain et en tentant de ne pas tomber tant elle n'y voyait rien. Elle perçut enfin le corps de Josh et entoura sa taille.

Killian sursauta et se tourna vers Emma. Lorsqu'elle croisa ses yeux, elle les écarquilla, ahurie. Elle le lâcha et recula d'un pas.

« Emma ?  
>- Je… Je croyais que Josh était entré ici.<br>- Sorry love, je crois qu'il est allé dans la première à droite.  
>- Non, il n'y avait personne. »<p>

Killian fronça les sourcils.

« Je sors, murmura Emma.  
>- C'est préférable », dit-il sur le même ton en la regardant de haut en bas.<p>

La jeune femme fit un pas en arrière, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Elle ne put davantage reculer, le regard de Killian l'envoûtait complètement. Il la dévisageait des pieds à la tête, appréciant avec joie de voir le corps nu de la jeune femme. Et elle ne donnait pas sa part aux lions, le contemplant avec désir.

Elle lâcha un immense soupir et se précipita dans ses bras qu'il referma automatiquement autour d'elle. Elle l'embrassa à pleine bouche, empoignant ses mèches mouillées avec force. Elle ouvrit ses lèvres sous les siennes, murmura son prénom tandis que leurs langues se cherchaient. Le désir se répandait dans leurs veines, enflammant leurs corps, accélérant les battements de leurs cœurs alors que leur baiser se faisait plus enthousiaste.

Ce fut Killian qui stoppa leur embrassade. Il prit son visage mouillé entre ses mains et la regarda avec une telle adulation que les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

« Et après ça tu me dis que tu aimes toujours Josh, Emma ? Pourquoi te mens-tu à toi-même ? Il y a longtemps que tu n'éprouves plus rien pour lui.  
>- Non… articula-t-elle avec difficulté.<br>- Si, tu refuses de voir la vérité en face parce que tu as peur… Mais Emma, donne-nous la possibilité d'être heureux… Donne-nous une chance… Je t'… »

Elle posa une main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire, elle ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'il allait lui dire. Elle ne le pouvait pas. Même si Killian était parvenu à se faire un chemin jusqu'à son cœur, Emma ne pouvait risquer de le lui donner de manière totale et complète. Elle était trop effrayée pour ça.

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues et se mêlaient à l'eau chaude. Elle pria pour qu'il ne s'en rende pas compte.

Elle n'était pas en mesure de lui donner ce qu'il voulait, mais elle pouvait lui montrer à quel point elle aimerait.

Elle l'embrassa avec folie. Son baiser était exigeant, sa langue et ses lèvres appelèrent les siennes. Il inversa leurs positions, la collant au mur de la douche, saisit ses poignets et les monta au-dessus de sa tête pendant qu'il lui embrassait le cou. Il fit glisser une main le long de son corps, jusqu'à sa taille, puis ses fesses qu'il malaxa doucement en pressant ses hanches contre les siennes, frottant son érection contre son ventre.

Emma gémit contre sa bouche, ne contenant plus les sensations qui déchaînaient totalement son corps. Elle agrippa le haut de ses bras, puis plongea ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il insinua sa main jusqu'à son entrejambe. Emma était de plus en plus haletante. Elle n'arrivait plus à se maîtriser, elle le voulait en elle, tellement. Tellement que ça lui faisait mal.

D'un simple regard, elle lui fit comprendre qu'il était hors de question de perdre du temps, alors il la porta, elle cala ses jambes à sa taille et il s'enfonça en elle sans plus attendre profondément et brutalement. Il commença à bouger, vite et fort. Emma était hors d'haleine, gémissant comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait. Il accéléra son mouvement de va-et-vient, la pilonnant de manière implacable. Elle planta ses ongles dans ses épaules en le suppliant d'aller encore plus vite, ce qu'il fit avec plaisir. Elle explosa alors autour de lui tandis qu'il la pénétrait avec une ardeur des plus folles, ses coups de reins se faisant plus pressants, plus rapides, plus profonds.

Il jouit en elle dans un dernier coup de rein brutal, alors que son orgasme la saisissait de toutes parts, éclatant en elle d'une manière fulgurante.

À bout de souffle, il la reposa et s'appuya contre le mur de la douche en tentant de reprendre sa respiration. Il avait fermé les yeux et inspirait doucement, les battements de son cœur battant à une allure complètement déchaînée.

Il ne lui avait jamais fait l'amour avec autant de rage et de passion. Comme s'il n'avait pas pu se contrôler et avait eu besoin de la sentir profondément en lui afin d'aller mieux.

Comprenant que les fantômes du passé revenaient le hanter, Emma entoura ses bras autour de son cou et le couvrit de baisers, sentant que la panique de la veille l'emparait de nouveau. Il ne bougea pas et s'apaisa aussitôt lorsqu'il sentit ses mains caresser doucement ses cheveux.

Elle ne demanda rien et il lui en fut reconnaissant. Il ouvrit les yeux et la regarda avec amour. Il déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

Ils se regardèrent encore quelques minutes, puis Emma rompit le silence :

« Je ferai mieux… »

Il hocha la tête, comprenant qu'ils avaient peut-être été trop loin ce soir. Que Josh allait savoir ce qui s'était passé.

Elle sortit alors en douce de la douche et de la pièce en catimini, et se précipita dans la deuxième salle de bain à l'étage vérifiant que personne ne la voyait en sortir. Elle s'étonna de ne pas y trouver Josh, ferma la porte à double tour, se mit sous le jet et laissa s'évanouir sa honte sous l'eau chaude. Elle avait honte d'être aussi lâche, de ne pas réussir à accorder à Killian la chance qu'il méritait. Mais elle n'y pouvait rien, elle n'y arrivait pas. C'était plus fort qu'elle.

* * *

><p><strong>Review ? :)<strong>


	8. 8

Hey !

Je vous poste le huitième chapitre pour cette fin de week-end (sans OUAT... :'( )

**Merci beaucoup** pour tous vos commentaires, ce sont eux qui me poussent à écrire.  
>Je ne remercierai jamais assez <strong>Hook972<strong> pour les merveilleuses reviews qu'elle me laisse à chaque fois...

** Ponchis :** Je vais te répondre directement ici, car malheureusement tu n'as pas de compte sur le site... Ne t'en fais pas, Josh apprendra la vérité tôt ou tard (mais pas encore... ^^) **Merci** de suivre cette histoire depuis le début et de me laisser un petit message à chaque fois. Je les apprécie tous avec une grande joie !

**Merci ! Merci ! Merci à tous/toutes !**

Bonne lecture ! :)

Rated : **M**

* * *

><p>8.<p>

Killian s'éveilla en sursaut. Il regarda l'heure sur son portable : 7h15. Il était encore tôt sachant qu'ils s'étaient couchés vers 2h du matin. Il s'étira de tout son long, tel un félin, puis se leva.

Il s'approcha de la porte-fenêtre, tira les rideaux et regarda le temps qu'il faisait dehors : le soleil commençait à se lever et une belle journée s'annonçait. Il fourragea sa main dans ses cheveux en baillant, puis se dirigea vers sa valise (que lui avait enfin retournée la compagnie aérienne…) d'où il prit un short et un T-shirt de sport.

Il les enfila et mit des baskets aux pieds. Un petit footing matinal ne pouvait que lui faire du bien. Surtout après les événements de la soirée. Il avait failli dire à Emma qu'il l'aimait, mais elle l'en avait empêché… Et ils avaient couché ensemble. Encore. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Il lui appartenait de manière totale et elle ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte.

Il fallait qu'il se vide l'esprit, qu'il se la sorte de la tête.

Il quitta la chambre sans faire de bruit, puis descendit à la cuisine. Toute la maison était encore endormie, il fit donc attention à ne pas réveiller les autres. Il s'installa à la table après s'être servi un verre de jus d'orange qu'il sirota tout en surfant sur internet depuis son portable.

Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit les escaliers craquer. Emma, encore en nuisette, apparut. Elle fut surprise de le voir là à une heure aussi matinale et se rendit compte de son accoutrement. Elle tenta de couvrir sa poitrine en croisant les bras, tout en se disant que c'était ridicule sachant qu'il l'avait déjà vu nue, et plus d'une fois.

Killian eut un petit sourire en coin en la dévisageant des pieds à la tête. Elle était belle, tellement belle.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel devant son regard lubrique, et vint s'asseoir sur le tabouret à côté du sien.

Il passa sa langue entre ses lèvres, appréciant grandement la vue plongeante sur le décolleté qui s'offrait à lui.

« Déjà réveillée ? », demanda-t-il.

Elle prit son verre de jus d'orange et le but d'une traite.

« Oui. J'ai mal dormi. Et une fois réveillée, impossible de me rendormir.  
>- Moi aussi… »<p>

Il se leva, prit la bouteille de jus d'orange dans le frigo et remplit le verre qu'il but cette fois-ci.

« Tu vas courir ?  
>- Aye <em>love<em>. Tu veux venir ?  
>- Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas couru…<br>- Raison de plus », dit-il en lui faisant un grand sourire.

Emma acquiesça en souriant, et lui demanda de l'attendre le temps qu'elle se change.

* * *

><p>L'endurance d'Emma impressionna Killian. Ils avaient couru plus de 6 km à une allure relativement élevée et Emma avait tenu l'allure sans grande difficulté. Ils avaient longé la plage, ne croisant personne à une heure aussi matinale et étaient arrivés jusqu'à la digue de pierres au bout de laquelle s'élevait le majestueux phare.<p>

Killian lui proposa d'aller jusqu'au bout de la jetée, en marchant, sachant qu'ils leur restaient tout le chemin inverse à parcourir, ce qu'Emma accepta avec joie.

Ils bavardèrent comme à leur habitude, ignorant de manière magistrale ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, et ils profitèrent de la magnifique vue sur l'océan. Ils se turent quelques instants, appréciant ce moment de parfaite plénitude, le vent salé leur caressant doucement le visage.

Un coup de tonnerre les ramena à la réalité et ils se rendirent compte que le ciel, bleu quelques secondes auparavant était en train de devenir gris. Ils décidèrent de rentrer au plus vite avant que la pluie n'arrive.

Malheureusement, ils ne furent pas assez rapides et il se mit à pleuvoir des cordes. Killian accéléra l'allure, imposant à Emma un rythme soutenu qu'elle ne put suivre. Il prit sa main dans la sienne et l'aida à aller plus vite.

La pluie ne se calma pas et s'intensifia au contraire : de grosses gouttes leur tombaient désormais dessus.

Ils furent soulagés lorsqu'ils virent un petit pont qui s'enfonçait dans l'eau, sous lequel ils pourraient aisément s'abriter. Ils s'y réfugièrent rapidement.

Ils arrivèrent essoufflés sous leur abri de fortune, trempés jusqu'aux os.

Killian retira son haut, l'essora et le jeta par terre sans ménagement, puis il s'ébouriffa les cheveux en grommelant. De fines gouttelettes continuèrent malgré tout de descendre sur ses épaules.

Emma tremblait de toutes parts, tout en observant Killian. Une seule pensée accaparait son esprit : comment était-ce possible d'être aussi beau ? Il devrait exister une loi contre ça. Ça devrait être illégal !

Elle avait cru qu'elle s'habituerait à la vue ravissante de son corps, mais elle s'était trompée. Le voir ainsi torse nu et entièrement mouillé éveillait en elle des sensations qu'elle connaissait désormais sur le bout des doigts.

Elle détourna le regard, et commença à frictionner ses bras nus. Elle était glacée : ses longs cheveux retenus en queue de cheval étaient trempés jusqu'à la racine et coulaient dans son dos, ce qui la faisait inlassablement frissonner. Elle les égoutta, puis se frotta de nouveau les bras afin de se réchauffer. Son débardeur noir lui collait au corps, tout comme son short blanc, qui laissait voir, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus, son dessous en dentelle rose.

Elle souffla sur ses mains pour tenter de les réchauffer et regarda Killian faire la même chose. Il lui lança un regard inquisiteur et lui sourit. Elle lui sourit également, puis elle porta de nouveau son regard vers l'océan dont les vagues, calmes quelques minutes plus tôt, étaient totalement déchaînées.

Elle sentit alors ses bras musclés enserrer son ventre, la réchauffant instantanément. Son corps, transi de froid, se détendit contre la chaleur du corps de Killian. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule, la serrant davantage contre lui.

« Merci, murmura-t-elle, c'est mieux… »

Elle tourna la tête vers la sienne : ils étaient si proches. Elle n'avait qu'à avancer le visage d'un centimètre et elle sentirait ses lèvres sur les siennes. Troublée, elle regarda ses yeux océan, ce qui la déstabilisa davantage.

Son souffle chaud sur sa bouche la fit frémir et elle perdit toute pensée rationnelle et raisonnée. Elle rompit la distance entre eux et posa sa bouche sur la sienne l'espace de quelques secondes, puis tourna brutalement la tête vers la mer en fermant les yeux.

_Arrête-toi Emma, Arrête-toi Emma, Arrête-…,_ pensa-t-elle. Mais lorsqu'elle sentit qu'il lui déposait des baisers dans le cou, elle ne put plus rien maîtriser. Elle lâcha un petit soupir de satisfaction alors qu'il plaçait ses mains à sa taille, tout en continuant à l'ensevelir de baisers.

Elle se tourna vers lui, reluquant sans gêne son ventre, ses abdominaux, ses pectoraux, sa nuque, sa barbe et ses lèvres sur lesquelles elle se jeta sans ménagement. Ses doigts couraient sur son torse alors qu'il l'enlaçait et la portait contre lui. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille.

Ils s'embrassaient comme s'ils ne l'avaient pas fait depuis des millénaires, comme s'ils se retrouvaient après une longue séparation.

Killian reposa Emma par terre, mais n'interrompit par leur embrassade qui devenait exigeante. L'envie les rongeait, les dévorait comme jamais.

Ils reprirent difficilement leur souffle et ils déchiffrèrent tous les deux, dans les yeux de l'autre le désir qui les consumait.

La pluie n'avait cessé de tomber, si bien qu'un rideau de gouttes les entourait, les coupant du reste du monde, de la réalité et chargeant encore davantage l'atmosphère d'électricité.

« On ne peut pas…, susurra Emma.  
>- Alors cesse de me regarder comme ça…» répondit-il doucement.<p>

Elle ne répondit pas, et baissa la tête. Elle était incapable de se contrôler quand elle était seule avec lui, et c'était pareil pour lui.

Il passa ses mains sur son visage en respirant doucement afin de se calmer. Il savait, tout comme elle, que plus ils couchaient ensemble, plus ce serait difficile pour eux d'arrêter. Mais ils n'y parvenaient pas, voulant toujours plus.

Il n'avait jamais autant désiré une femme comme Emma Swan.

Il n'avait jamais autant aimé une femme.

Emma se remit à trembler sous le souffle léger du vent. Il la dévisagea dans ses habits trempés et collants. Elle lui parut, à ce moment-là, extrêmement vulnérable, mais aussi magnifique.

Il rompit la distance entre eux et la serra contre lui. Il lui frictionna le dos afin de la réchauffer et elle posa sa tête contre son torse.

Elle se sentait tellement en sécurité entre ses bras. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti cela avec une telle force, que ce soit avec Neal ou avec Josh. Elle était tellement bien contre lui, tellement, tellement bien. Elle aurait aimé resté toute sa vie dans ce cocon de douceur et de bien être.

Lorsque la pluie commença à se calmer, il la libéra de son étreinte à regret, récupéra son T-shirt à terre et ils repartirent sans attendre jusqu'à la maison.

* * *

><p>Killian se montra distant avec Emma le reste de la journée, qu'ils passèrent tous sur la plage, à flâner, bronzer et nager.<p>

Emma et Ruby retournèrent à la résidence tandis que Killian et Josh profitaient encore de l'eau. Killian, s'était mis sur le dos, les mains croisées derrière la tête et il observait le ciel.

Josh rompit le silence :

« Il se passe quelque chose entre Emma et toi ? »

Killian se redressa subitement et regarda son ami en arquant un sourcil.

« Non, fit-il sans hésiter, pourquoi cette question ?  
>- La manière dont elle te regarde… C'est… Je sais pas… Elle te dévore des yeux. »<p>

Killian émit un petit rire en lâchant un « c'est normal, tu m'as bien regardé ? ». Josh soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Je suis sérieux Killian. Tu me le dirais s'il y avait quelque chose, hein ? »

Killian se gratta derrière l'oreille, puis passa sa main sur sa barbe en soupirant.

« Elle t'aime Josh, c'est tout ce qui compte. »

Le blond hocha la tête, peu convaincu de la réponse de son ami qui avait clairement esquivé de répondre concrètement à sa question.

Ils sortirent de l'eau quelques minutes plus tard et prirent le chemin de la maison, le cœur lourd de devoir retourner dès le lendemain matin à New York.

* * *

><p>Après avoir dîné, Ruby prit des verres et une bouteille d'alcool et leur proposa de jouer à « action ou vérité ». Killian leva les yeux au ciel prétextant qu'ils n'avaient plus l'âge de jouer à ces jeux là, mais Josh réussit à le convaincre que ce serait amusant. Emma n'avait pas non plus envie de participer, mais Josh la supplia et elle accepta.<p>

« Killian : action ou vérité ? demanda Ruby.  
>- Action.<br>- Embrasse-moi. »

Il lâcha un soupir et se leva. Voilà pourquoi il n'avait pas voulu jouer, parce qu'il savait qu'elle tenterait des choses comme celles-ci. Il l'aida à se relever, prit son visage entre ses mains et plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne. Elle posa ses mains à sa taille et entrouvrit ses lèvres : il y fourra férocement sa langue, l'embrassant sauvagement. Lorsqu'il rompit le baiser, le corps de Ruby tremblait et elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé, à bout de souffle.

Fier de lui avoir provoqué un tel effet, il reprit sa place à côté de Josh, un petit sourire de satisfaction sur les lèvres.

« Josh : Action ou vérité ? questionna Killian.  
>- Vérité.<br>- Petit joueur… As-tu déjà aimé quelqu'un plus qu'Emma… ? »

Josh plongea son regard dans les yeux d'Emma et mit du temps à répondre.

« Ce jeu est stupide, lâcha-t-il.  
>- Réponds Josh, dit Emma.<br>- Oui, avoua-t-il, mais c'était il y a longtemps. »

Emma prit son verre et le but sans rien ajouter, se contenter de prendre en plein cœur ce minuscule aveu.

« À toi Josh, remarqua Ruby.  
>- Pour Killian : action ou vérité ?<br>- Encore moi ? Allez, autre action.  
>- Embrasse Emma !<br>- Quoi ?! s'exclamèrent Emma, Killian et Ruby.  
>- Non ! dit Killian catégoriquement.<br>- Pourquoi ? C'est le jeu. Tu dois le faire.  
>- Pourquoi me demanderais-tu d'embrasser ta fiancée ?!<br>- Oh mais comme ça, détends-toi, c'est pas comme si je t'avais demandé de la sauter !  
>- Manquerait plus que ça… grogna Ruby.<br>- Allez mate. »

Killian se releva et s'approcha d'Emma. Comme à chaque fois, leurs corps furent parcourus de frissons. Il se baissa vers elle, avança son visage du sien et lui fit un simple baiser. Il se rassit près de Josh.

« C'est tout ? demanda Josh.  
>- Tu t'attendais à quoi ? interrogea Emma.<br>- Je ne sais pas trop…  
>- Action ou vérité Emma ? sonda Killian.<br>- Vérité.  
>- Éprouves-tu toujours les mêmes sentiments pour Josh qu'au début de votre relation ? »<p>

Si les yeux d'Emma avaient été des fusils, Killian serait mort sur le champ. Il lui sourit malicieusement et but un nouveau verre.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question ?! s'exclama Josh en riant. Bien sûr qu'elle m'aime comme au premier jour ! Hein mon cœur ?  
>- Oui. »<p>

Killian fut, semble-t-il, être le seul à remarquer qu'elle n'avait pas dit le fameux « je t'aime », mais s'était contentée de dire « oui », ce qui lui réchauffa un peu le cœur.

Ils continuèrent de jouer et de boire pendant plus d'une heure. L'alcool commença à faire son effet et les esprits à s'échauffer.

« Vérité ! dit Josh à Ruby.  
>- Quel est le lieu le plus insolite où tu as fait l'amour ? demanda Ruby un sourire en coin.<br>- Hum… À mon bureau.  
>- À ton bureau ? questionna Emma intriguée.<br>- Oui.  
>- Avec qui ?!<br>- C'est à Josh de poser une question Emma, pas à toi, intervint Ruby.  
>- Très bien. Killian : action ou vérité ?<br>- Vérité.  
>- Même question que celle de Ruby.<br>- Dans l'océan », répondit-il sans détour.

Emma rougit et contempla le tapis avec une attention particulière, n'osant pas croire les yeux du bel Irlandais.

« Emma, que choisis-tu ?  
>- Vérité.<br>- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne te laisses pas la possibilité d'être heureuse ?»

Emma, interloquée, ne répondit rien sur le coup. Puis elle se ressaisit.

« Je suis heureuse Killian, plus que tu ne pourras jamais l'imaginer. Même si pendant longtemps j'ai cru que l'amour n'amenait que de la douleur, j'ai eu tort. Je suis heureuse avec Josh. À toi Killian maintenant, et je pense que tu choisis vérité.  
>- Très bien.<br>- Pourquoi n'as-tu personne dans ta vie ? Pourquoi aucune femme n'a-t-elle encore mis le grappin sur le fameux Killian Jones ? Que s'est-il passé ici lorsque vous étiez étudiants pour que ça te ronge encore aujourd'hui ?!  
>- Emma ! » s'exclama Josh en se redressant.<p>

Killian déglutit et se gratta derrière l'oreille.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de raconter Killian, dit rapidement Josh.  
>- Si, répondit Killian en transperçant Emma du regard, elle veut savoir, alors elle saura. »<p>

Il prit son verre de rhum et le but d'une traite pour se donner du courage.

« Il y a dix ans, j'ai rencontré l'amour de ma vie. Elle était dans la même classe que Josh, c'est d'ailleurs lui qui me l'avait présentée, elle s'appelait Milah. Nous avons vécu une histoire d'amour extraordinaire, torride et passionnelle. Je n'ai jamais aimé personne autant qu'elle, s'emporta Killian.  
>- Killian, ce n'est pas nécessaire… murmura Josh.<br>- On est resté plus de deux ans ensemble, on ne se quittait jamais, on était inséparable et on s'aimait plus que tout au monde. Enfin c'est ce que je croyais.  
>- Elle t'aimait Killian et tu le sais, dit Josh.<br>- Tais-toi Josh, s'exclama Killian d'une voix glaciale. J'étais visiblement un idiot de l'aimer autant et de croire qu'elle éprouvait la même chose. Nous sommes venus passer un week-end de quatre jours ici avec Josh, Kristoff, Anna et Milah. Je devais les rejoindre le samedi dans la soirée car j'avais un devoir important à rendre, mais je l'ai terminé plus tôt et donc leur ai fait la surprise de venir dès le vendredi soir. »

Il prit la bouteille de rhum et but directement au goulot. Il inspira profondément en la posant brutalement sur la table basse.

« Lorsque je suis arrivé, il n'y avait personne au rez-de-chaussée : ni dans le salon, ni dans la cuisine. Je suis monté à l'étage et j'ai surpris Milah et Josh au lit ensemble. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux : mon meilleur ami et la femme de ma vie. La trahison m'a anéanti. J'étais dévasté. Je suis néanmoins resté relativement calme et ai fait demi-tour sans demander mon reste. Milah m'a couru après en s'excusant, mais je n'entendais pas ce qu'elle me disait. Je ne voulais pas écouter ses minables excuses. La douleur de la trahison m'arrachait le cœur et me retournait les entrailles. J'ai quitté les lieux sans me retourner. »

Josh se leva et commença à faire les cent pas, mal en point. Killian ne lui jeta pas un regard et continua son histoire, en fixant Emma.

« Je suis monté dans ma voiture et je suis parti en trombe. Je ne pensais pas que Milah prendrait celle de Josh et me poursuivrait… »

Killian ferma les yeux et déglutit. Lorsqu'il les ouvrit, Emma crut défaillir tellement la peine qui se reflétait dans ses prunelles était intense. Une boule s'était formée dans son ventre à l'instant où il avait commencé son récit, présageant le pire ; et elle continuait de grandir en elle alors qu'il continuait de raconter son histoire.

« Elle a grillé un feu rouge pour ne pas que je la sème et un camion lui est rentré dedans, détruisant la voiture, la réduisant en miettes, et la tuant sur le coup. »

Un silence de plomb s'était installé dans la pièce. Emma et Killian ne se lâchèrent pas du regard.

« Voilà, tu sais tout Emma. C'est ce que tu voulais non ?! Satisfaite ?!  
>- Je…<br>- Ah non, je ne t'ai pas tout dit, relança Killian en se levant, figure-toi que ce n'était pas la première fois que Josh et Milah couchaient ensemble.  
>- Killian, arrête ! s'écria Josh.<br>- Non, je n'ai pas fini. »

Il but une nouvelle gorgée directement à la bouteille.

« En réalité, ils se voyaient dans mon dos depuis plusieurs mois.  
>- Non, s'exclama Josh qui se tut lorsque Killian lui lança un regard noir.<br>- Tu me l'as toi-même dit Josh, ne nie pas les faits maintenant. »

Josh ne répondit rien, se frottant le crâne.

« Et je me suis excusé, plus d'une fois !  
>- Et je t'ai pardonné. Mais ça ne la ramènera pas ! Et tu sais le pire dans tout ça Josh ? Le pire… Le pire, c'est que je n'en t'ai jamais vraiment voulu. Si elle est morte c'est à cause de moi. Moi et moi seul ! Toi tu n'y es absolument pour rien.<br>- Non, ce n'est pas de ta faute.  
>- Si, protesta Killian, si je vous avais prévenu que je venais plus tôt ou que j'étais allé sur la plage et non dans la voiture ou…<br>- Arrête Killian », lâcha soudainement Emma.

Il tourna la tête vers elle alors qu'elle se levait et s'approchait de lui. Elle prit ses mains dans les siennes et lia ses doigts aux siens sous le regard médusé de Ruby qui crut que son cerveau lui jouait des tours. Josh ne le remarqua même pas, tant la culpabilité l'accablait et l'alcool brouillait son jugement. De plus, il s'était affalé sur un fauteuil, la tête entre les mains.

Elle plongea ses yeux verts dans le bleu sombre des siens.

« Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui est arrivé.  
>- Si…<br>- Non et je suis stupide de t'avoir demandé de revivre cette terrible soirée. »

Killian lâcha les mains d'Emma et se gratta furtivement derrière l'oreille.

« Je… Il faut que je sorte d'ici. »

Sur ces paroles, il quitta le salon et s'enfuit de la maison.

Emma se tourna vers Josh qui était complètement assommé.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais raconté cette histoire ? demanda Emma.  
>- Parce que j'avais honte, répondit-il sans lever la tête, je n'ai pas simplement perdu Milah ce soir-là, mais aussi mon ami.<br>- Est-ce que tu l'aimais ? Milah ?  
>- Je…<br>- Étais-tu amoureux d'elle ?  
>- Non… C'était juste pour nous amuser. On prenait du bon temps tous les deux. »<p>

Emma soupira en secouant la tête de gauche à droite et sortit à la suite de Killian, laissant Ruby et Josh seuls.

Elle rejoignit la plage en courant, sachant pertinemment qu'il y serait.

Il faisait face aux vagues, les yeux fermés.

« 'Tu n'es qu'une traînée Milah, je te déteste et je ne veux plus jamais te revoir'. C'est la dernière chose que je lui ai dite Emma, tu te rends compte ? Alors que c'était faux et que je lui aurais pardonné… parce que je l'aimais tellement… » dit-il en gardant les yeux fermés.

Emma passa ses bras autour de la taille de Killian et le serra contre elle. Il ne réagit pas. Elle accentua son étreinte, l'enlaçant avec force.

Il baissa la tête vers elle, les yeux brillants. Ils s'observèrent en silence durant plusieurs minutes.

« Elle savait que tu l'aimais », murmura Emma.

Elle caressa sa joue du bout des doigts, tout en continuant à le regarder avec amour.

« Visiblement ce n'était pas suffisant puisqu'elle allait voir ailleurs… »

Il passa ses bras autour de la taille d'Emma et l'étreignit davantage.

« Tu vois l'ironie de la situation…  
>- C'est différent ! s'exclama Emma.<br>- En quoi ?! J'ai détesté Josh de m'avoir trahi et je lui fais subir exactement la même chose.  
>- Non, c'est différent », répéta la jeune femme, incapable de lui en dire davantage.<p>

Killian n'ajouta rien.

« La mort de Milah était un accident Killian… Tu n'y es pour rien, absolument rien. »

Elle continuait de caresser machinalement sa joue, tentant de le réconforter.

« Tu as tout l'avenir devant toi, il faut… il faut que tu le saisisses, que tu tires un trait sur le passé, que tu tombes amoureux, que tu…  
>- C'est fait. »<p>

Emma se mordit la lèvre inférieure, mais ne détourna pas le regard.

« Sauf qu'elle ne veut pas de moi. »

Il sourit tristement.

« Je pensais qu'il ne serait jamais possible pour moi d'oublier mon premier amour, ma Milah, de croire qu'il était possible pour moi de trouver quelqu'un d'autre… Jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre.  
>- Je… Je suis désolée Killian…<br>- Ne le sois pas. Rentrons. C'est Josh que tu dois consoler, pas moi. »

Et en une fraction de seconde, l'union, qui semblait s'être établie entre eux depuis leur arrivée sur la plage, se volatilisa.

Il déposa un long baiser sur son front et se détacha doucement d'elle.

Il devait la laisser partir.

Son cœur n'endurerait pas une seconde perte, mais il le fallait, vraiment.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo ? Review ? :)<strong>


	9. 9

Nous y voilà, le neuvième et dernier chapitre de cette petite histoire.  
>Quand j'ai commencé à l'écrire, je ne pensais absolument pas en faire autant, mais toute (bonne ?) chose à une fin, y compris cette fic.<p>

Je rassure celles/ceux qui s'inquièteraient, il y aura un épilogue afin de conclure en beauté (ou non, qui sait ?! ;) ) ce récit.

**MERCI** à tous pour vos commentaires, remarques, encouragements, etc. Je prends un plaisir fou à les lire et c'est vraiment ce qui me pousse à continuer.

Allez j'arrête de blablater et vous donne le chapitre !

**Merci ! Merci ! Merci !**

Bonne lecture ! :)

Rated : **M**

* * *

><p>9.<p>

Lorsqu'ils retournèrent dans la maison, Josh n'avait pas bougé du canapé, le regard dans le vide, mi ivre, mi endormi. Quant à Ruby, elle avait disparu, elle était sûrement allée se coucher.

Killian monta à l'étage, entra dans sa chambre et faillit avoir une crise cardiaque lorsqu'il vit Ruby entièrement nue sur son lit.

_Elle est pas possible celle-là_, pensa-t-il.

« Enfin. Te voilà.  
>- Ruby… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?<br>- N'est-ce pas évident… ? »

Elle se leva du lit et marcha d'un pas langoureux vers lui. Il l'observa des pieds à la tête : elle était vraiment bien foutue.

Elle posa son doigt sur son menton et le força à la regarder.

« Je veux juste que tu me baises Killian Jones. Rien de plus. »

Il haussa les sourcils devant le langage osé de la jeune femme.

« Je ne te fais donc pas envie ? » murmura-t-elle d'une voix langoureuse en lui léchant l'oreille.

Elle saisit alors son entrejambe entre ses doigts, ce qui éveilla son érection et se dessina sur la bouche de Ruby un petit sourire coquin.

« Ah… Voilà qui est mieux. »

Elle déboutonna son jean, et voulut le lui baisser, mais il lui attrapa les poignets.

« Tu as trop bu Ruby, il est temps d'aller te coucher.  
>- Pas avant d'avoir obtenu ce que je voulais. »<p>

Il soupira et la lâcha. Elle repartit à l'assaut de son pantalon, lui toucha le sexe à travers le tissu et fit descendre sa fermeture éclair. Il retira sa main avec force.

« Et bien, et bien, murmura-t-elle, encore plus gros que ce à quoi je m'attendais. »

Il la rejeta, mais elle revint à l'assaut. Elle commença à l'embrasser. Il voulut la repousser, mais elle se montra plus persistante qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, et il vit Emma leur faire face. Elle comprit rapidement ce qu'il se passait, et horrifiée, elle quitta la chambre en courant.

« Emma ! »

Killian reboutonna son pantalon et lui courut après, laissant Ruby sur place.

Il ne la rattrapa qu'une fois à l'extérieur de la maison. Il lui saisit son avant-bras et l'obligea à se retourner : les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

« Emma, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. »

Il s'approcha d'elle, mais elle recula.

« Elle m'a sauté dessus ! Je l'ai repoussée, mais elle a insisté. »

Emma soupira et reprit sa marche vers l'océan. Il la suivit :

« Elle ne signifie rien pour moi et tu le sais. Je n'en ai rien à faire de Ruby ! C'est toi que je veux Emma. »

Ils étaient arrivés sur la plage. Elle se retourna vivement vers lui et le pointa du doigt.

« C'est moi que tu veux Killian ? Et bien, prends-moi, je suis à toi ! s'énerva-t-elle.  
>- Quoi ?!<br>- Oui, vas y prends-moi sur cette plage.  
>- Je…<br>- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ?  
>- Non ! » lâcha-t-il enfin<p>

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'enlaça fermement. Elle se débattit, mais il ne lâcha pas prise.

« Je suis désolé Emma, vraiment désolé, dit-il en la berçant contre lui. Je te veux toi, toi, toi et uniquement toi, Emma, et pas seulement pour le sexe. »

Elle arrêta de lutter et le regarda.

« Mais tu m'as fait comprendre que tu resterais avec Josh, peu importe ce qui se passe entre nous. Alors dis-moi ce que je dois faire ! Je deviens fou quand je te vois avec lui, quand il t'embrasse, quand il te prend dans ses bras, quand il se saisit de te main, quand il t'emmène dans sa chambre ! Ça me rend dingue de t'imaginer avec lui, ça me rend malade ! Dis-moi ce que je dois faire Emma, dis-le moi ! Si tu me dis clairement que tu n'éprouves rien pour moi et que tu ne veux pas de moi, alors j'accepterai ta décision. Mais il faut que tu fasses un choix : lui ou moi. »

Emma ferma les yeux, sentant les larmes affluer de nouveau. Lorsqu'elle les ouvrit, il penchait la tête vers elle et il l'embrassa, comme si l'avenir de l'Univers en dépendait. Jamais encore il ne l'avait embrassée avec une telle intensité. Son cœur battit à tout rompre, et elle crut d'ailleurs qu'il allait céder.

Il rompit leur baiser et la regarda avec sérieux, se saisissant de son visage.

« Je t'aime Emma Swan, plus que tu ne pourras jamais l'imaginer. »

Les larmes coulèrent de nouveau malgré elle sur ses joues. Elle l'aimait aussi, **_tellement_**. Mais elle avait peur. Si peur qu'il l'abandonne comme Neal l'avait fait. Elle avait été détruite, dévastée par cet abandon, et elle ne s'en était jamais vraiment remise.

Même si les sentiments qu'elle avait pour Josh s'étaient effilochés depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Killian, elle savait qu'il ne la laisserait pas. Il le lui avait promis. C'était une sécurité pour elle et elle ne pouvait pas perdre cette ceinture de protection.

« Je… Je… suis désolée Killian.  
>- Pas autant que moi. »<p>

Il la lâcha ; anéanti, brisé, effondré, affligé, rompu.

Il tourna les talons, mais elle le rattrapa par la main. Il se tourna vers elle la foudroyant du regard, puis il prit de nouveau son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa avec rage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi Emma ? Hein ? » grogna-t-il contre sa bouche.

Elle ne répondit pas et emprisonna ses lèvres, couvrant sa bouche de la sienne et l'embrassant sauvagement.

Emma était envahie de sentiments contradictoires, les émotions se bousculaient en elle d'une manière inexplicable : la souffrance, la peur, l'envie, le désespoir et le besoin presque viscéral de lui appartenir, encore et encore.

Ils rompirent leur baiser, et Emma expira tout l'air contenu dans ses poumons avant de se jeter de nouveau sur lui. Ne lui laissant aucun répit, essayant de lui montrer à quel point elle l'aimait et à quel point elle était désolée de ne pas être assez courageuse pour lui.

Il l'attrapa par la taille, la souleva et l'emmena derrière les dunes, à l'abri des regards. Il continua de l'embrasser, et entre deux assauts de ses lèvres, Emma essaya tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle.

L'envie désespérante qui émanait d'Emma semblait l'avoir poursuivi lui aussi. Il ne voulait qu'une chose, qu'elle devienne sienne une nouvelle fois.

Soulevant sa robe, il fit remonter impatiemment une main jusqu'en haut de ses cuisses, jusqu'à son intimité, qu'il caressa doucement, avant d'insérer un doigt en elle alors qu'elle lâchait un hoquet de plaisir.

« Toujours prête pour moi Swan… » constata-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Il ne lui donna pas l'occasion de lui répondre, il lui enserra la taille et la colla à lui. Elle s'empressa de lui déboutonner son pantalon et de descendre son boxer de quelques centimètres, dévoilant son imposante érection. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de lui faire quoi que ce soit, que déjà il lui empoignait les hanches et la faisait pivoter. Elle se pencha en avant, s'offrant entièrement à lui. Il lui releva sa robe jusqu'à sa taille, et elle sentit ses mains chaudes sur ses hanches. Elle hoqueta lorsqu'elle perçut son sexe dressé contre ses fesses.

Soudain, elle le sentit pénétrer en elle et elle lâcha un cri de plaisir. Il allait vite et fort, presque trop fort pour elle, mais elle ferma les yeux et se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang, tant le ravissement qui l'assaillait était grand. Il manifestait un besoin farouche de la dominer, de la posséder et Emma y prit un plaisir fou, à sa grande surprise.

Il continuait les va-et-vient avec une puissance sans nom et elle lâchait des gémissements qui le confortaient dans sa vitesse. Hors d'haleine, il s'arrêta quelques instants et Emma en profita pour pivoter et lui faire face. Leurs yeux brillants luisaient avec intensité et leurs respirations étaient saccadées. Emma obligea Killian à se coucher sur le dos dans le sable. Il s'exécuta sans attendre. Elle s'installa sur lui à califourchon et elle l'embrassa avec emportement et impatience. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et continua son baiser avec voracité, puis elle se plaça au-dessus de lui. D'un roulement de hanches, elle le fit pénétrer en elle. Elle le chevaucha avec ardeur, lui faisant lâcher des gémissements éraillés de satisfaction. Il lui caressa doucement les seins, puis il glissa une main entre leurs corps pour jouer impitoyablement avec son clitoris. Le plaisir monta en Emma avec une rapidité fulgurante.

Elle se retint de crier de toute son âme sous l'intensité de la pression : l'orgasme éclata en elle. Elle se laissa tomber en avant, s'écrasant contre son torse, enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Elle ne stoppa néanmoins pas les mouvements de va-et-vient.

Avec une agilité déconcertante, Killian inversa les positions et elle se retrouva sous lui. Il plaça ses jambes sur ses épaules et entra de nouveau en elle. Il se mit à donner des petits coups de reins en poussant des râles étouffés, alors qu'Emma en faisant autant. Serrant les poings dans le sable, elle sentit les grains couler entre ses doigts. Elle était perdue, totalement emportée, une vague de chaleur l'envahissant de nouveau, prenant son corps, son cœur et son âme.

Lorsqu'il sentit qu'elle perdait entièrement pied, qu'elle était proche de l'extase, il accéléra l'allure. Ils jouirent ensemble alors qu'il explosa littéralement en elle.

Il resta en elle alors qu'elle attira son visage près du sien, et qu'elle caressait sa barbe doucement. Il la dévisageait avec passion, amour et désespoir. Elle savait qu'elle lui rendait le même regard. Elle l'embrassa avec tendresse.

« Je t'aime » susurra-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Emma ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, mais les mots s'évanouir dans un souffle.

Il se retira alors d'elle et se releva sans rien dire. Il se rhabilla tandis qu'Emma se levait et remettait sa robe en place.

Ils se regardèrent une dernière fois, puis ils se quittèrent sans dire un mot.

Annonçant ainsi la fin de leur week-end, et accessoirement de leur histoire.

* * *

><p>« Samedi bro ?<br>- Yep Liam. J'arrive samedi.  
>- Tu es resté plus longtemps que prévu Killi !<br>- Arrête de m'appeler Killi !  
>- Quoi ? T'aime pas ce petit surnom ? demanda Liam en riant.<br>- Non et tu le sais !  
>- Bon alors dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui retiens mon petit frère en Amérique ? Ou plutôt… QUI ?<br>- Personne, grogna Killian entre ses dents.  
>- Pas à moi frérot. Pas à moi. »<p>

Killian inspira profondément en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Emma.  
>- Emma ? Hum… Joli prénom. Elle va rentrer avec toi alors ?<br>- Non, je ne pense pas… »

Killian pouvait aisément imaginer son frère en train de froncer les sourcils et de se demander pourquoi il ne pouvait ramener la jeune femme avec lui.

« Jane vient de rentrer Killian, je dois y aller. Je te retrouve à l'aéroport samedi alors !  
>- Oui !<br>- Profites bien Killi.. an ! Et ramène ton Emma avec toi !  
>- Passe le bonjour à Jane.<br>- Je n'y manquerai pas ! »

Et son frère raccrocha.

_Son_ Emma. Killian émit un rire nerveux. Non, malheureusement ce n'était pas _son_ Emma. Même s'il l'aurait voulu. Et Dieu sait qu'il le voulait. Qu'il _la_ voulait.

Il mit ses écouteurs et quitta son hôtel afin de faire un petit footing, histoire de se libérer l'esprit.

Il rentra tard à sa chambre, ayant flâné longuement dans les rues après sa course. Il se dépêcha de prendre une douche et de s'habiller. Il prit son téléphone alors qu'il vibrait, indiquant qu'il avait reçu un message.

_Josh : 19h : Tu es avec Emma ?_

_Killian : 19h01 : Nope, pourquoi ?_

_Josh : 19h02 : Elle ne me répond pas et n'est pas chez elle. Je ne sais pas où elle est…_

_Killian : 19h04 : Je suppose que tu as appelé son bureau._

_Josh : 19h05 : Oui, elle n'y a pas été aujourd'hui._

Le portable de Killian sonna entre ses mains et il décrocha instantanément.

« Je m'inquiète sérieusement Killian, ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes…  
>- Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis hier soir après la soirée chez vous.<br>- Elle ne t'a pas appelé ?  
>- Non. Tu as contacté Elsa ?<br>- Oui, elle n'a pas eu de nouvelles non plus. »

Killian inspira profondément et ferma les yeux, se demandant où Swan était passée et surtout pourquoi elle ne donnait aucun signe de vie.

« Tu es chez elle là ? demanda Killian.  
>- Oui.<br>- Ok, je vais aller faire un tour au parc voir si je la trouve, et toi ne bouge pas si jamais elle rentre.  
>- Merci man. »<p>

Killian raccrocha, se saisit de sa veste en cuir, l'enfila et sortit de sa chambre d'hôtel.

Ils étaient rentrés depuis une semaine de Southampton et Emma et lui ne s'étaient pas retrouvés seuls depuis. Quelque chose entre eux semblait s'être brisé. Tout comme le cœur de Killian.

Il marcha en direction de Central Park et se dirigea vers le banc qu'elle aimait tant. Il lâcha un grognement de frustration lorsqu'il vit qu'elle n'y était pas. Il commença à faire les cent pas en se grattant derrière l'oreille, essayant de s'imaginer où elle était, en vain.

Il quitta le parc en fulminant et subitement la réponse le frappa. Il savait où elle se trouvait. Il aurait du tout de suite y penser ! Il héla un taxi et s'y engouffra à l'intérieur, indiquant les directions à prendre au chauffeur.

* * *

><p>Après vingt minutes de trajet, il sortit du véhicule et longea la route qui menait à l'Empire State Building. Il s'engouffra dans le bâtiment, acheta un billet et monta dans l'ascenseur qui gravit les innombrables étages en un temps incroyable. Le nœud qui serrait sa gorge et son ventre disparut lorsqu'il la vit à l'extérieur, accoudée contre la rambarde, derrière les grilles de protection. Elle portait sa veste en cuir rouge qui lui seyait si bien la taille et ses cheveux blonds détachés volaient au vent.<p>

Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et s'appuya sur le parapet à côté, puis contempla la ville illuminée.

Il se rappela de la première fois qu'elle l'avait emmenée ici, le deuxième jour de leur rencontre. Elle lui avait avoué qu'elle n'avait jamais amené personne ici, qu'elle y venait toujours toute seule ; que c'était son endroit à elle ; à elle et elle seule. Elle l'adorait parce qu'il lui donnait une vision édifiante de la ville, parce qu'elle avait l'impression d'être au cœur même de New York et qu'ici tout semblait possible. Il avait été plus que touché qu'elle lui fasse cet aveu et lui fasse découvrir ce qu'on pouvait considérer comme son jardin secret.

Ce lieu était accessible à tous et de nombreux touristes y venaient chaque jour bien entendu, mais Emma y trouvait néanmoins un certain réconfort. Sans qu'elle ne sache bien expliquer pourquoi.

Elle ne dit rien lorsqu'il s'installa à côté d'elle. L'air froid leur cinglait le visage, mais ils n'y firent pas attention. Ils se contentèrent d'observer les lumières de la cité sans rien dire. Au bout d'un moment, il lui donna un petit coup de coude pour qu'elle tourne la tête vers lui, ce qu'elle fit, un sourire en coin lorsque ses yeux croisèrent les siens.

« Ton fiancé s'inquiète… dit-il doucement.  
>- Ah… Grande nouvelle. »<p>

Killian arqua un sourcil bien qu'il ne fût pas surpris de cet aveu. Josh délaissait complètement Emma, au point même de ne pas se rendre compte de ce qu'il s'était passé sous son nez. Soit il était complètement aveugle, soit complètement idiot. La deuxième proposition semblait être la bonne étant donné qu'il n'avait pas conscience de la chance qu'il avait d'être aimé d'une femme comme Emma.

« Ne sois pas si dur envers lui, lâcha Killian, tu sais très bien ce qu'il éprouve pour toi.  
>- Oui… Mais depuis notre retour de Southampton, il n'a pas passé un soir avec moi Killian, pas un.<br>- Il a beaucoup de travail…  
>- Pourquoi le défends-tu… ? »<p>

Killian haussa les épaules.

« Il est mon ami… Malgré tout. »

Emma hocha la tête.

« Tu es tellement…  
>- Stupide ?!<br>- Non ! s'écria-t-elle en lui donna une tape sur l'épaule, loyal ! Tellement loyal ! »

Un petit rire amer s'échappa de la bouche de Killian.

« Oh oui, coucher avec sa fiancée, et l'aimer, ça c'est de la loyauté. _Well done_ Killian. »

Elle pencha sa tête sur le côté en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Tu n'es pas le seul coupable dans cette histoire.  
>- Certes.<br>- Je vais lui dire la vérité Killian.  
>- Je sais. »<p>

Elle ne lui demanda même pas comment il avait bien pu savoir ça sachant qu'il lui avait fallu toute la journée pour se décider, mais elle se souvint qu'il lisait en elle d'une manière qui défiait tout raisonnement.

« Tu veux que je sois là… ?  
>- Je… Je crois que c'est mieux si je suis toute seule…<br>- Comme tu veux Emma, mais si tu changes d'avis, je serai là.  
>- Je sais », dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil.<p>

Il lui sourit tendrement et elle lui rendit son sourire. Le silence s'instaura de nouveau entre eux tandis qu'ils avaient replongé leur regard vers l'horizon. La ville illuminée s'étendait à leurs pieds, créant une ambiance électrique, mais douce.

Emma brisa alors le silence d'une voix triste :

« La première fois que je suis venue ici, c'était en arrivant de Boston. »

Il la regarda l'air interrogateur, attendant qu'elle poursuive.

« Je venais à peine de mettre les pieds à New York et j'ai atterri ici sans vraiment le vouloir. J'ai immédiatement adoré cet endroit. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais être là dans les hauteurs, dans le ciel presque, dominant ainsi le monde, m'avait tout de suite rassurée. »

Killian n'interrompit pas Emma, il continua de la regarder et de l'écouter avec attention.

« Je… Je ne t'ai jamais dit pourquoi j'ai emménagé à New York. Pourquoi j'ai quitté Boston. »

Il fit un hochement négatif de la tête.

« J'avais dix-neuf ans quand j'ai rencontré Neal. Je suis tout de suite tombée amoureuse de lui : beau, intelligent, charmeur et un brin voleur. Il m'a plu dès la seconde où je l'ai vu. Il a été mon premier amour, le premier homme que j'ai jamais vraiment aimé. Mon premier espoir d'avoir enfin ma vraie famille. »

Killian s'était rapproché d'Emma, si bien que leurs épaules se touchaient désormais. Il posa sa main sur la sienne et la caressa doucement avec son pouce, l'engageant à continuer.

« Je n'ai jamais eu de vraie famille Killian. J'ai été retrouvée bébé, abandonnée au beau milieu de nulle part. J'ai passé mon enfance à être transportée dans des foyers d'accueil qui ne voulaient plus de moi au bout d'un certain moment. Alors quand j'ai eu l'âge de quitter l'orphelinat, c'est ce que j'ai fait. Sans un regard en arrière. Sans un seul regret. L'avenir ne pouvait être que meilleur comparé au passé que j'avais eu. J'ai rencontré Neal en essayant de voler une voiture. Il était à l'arrière et venait lui-même de la braquer. Ça crée tout de suite des liens… »

Emma inspira doucement, prenant sur elle pour ne pas fondre en larmes. Elle sentit alors le bras de Killian entourer sa taille, ce qui la réconforta immédiatement.

« Pendant un moment, on a vécu tous les deux d'amour et d'eau fraîche. J'étais heureuse. Vraiment heureuse. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je comptais pour quelqu'un et je savais qu'il ne m'abandonnerait pas. Il me l'avait promis… La redescente sur Terre n'en fut que plus brutale…  
>- Emma…<br>- Je veux que tu saches Killian. »

Il hocha la tête et resserra son étreinte.

« Nous n'avions pas de vrai travail et donc pas d'argent. Il était recherché par la police parce qu'il avait volé des montres de valeur. Montres qui étaient cachées dans un casier à la gare. Gare dans laquelle il ne pouvait retourner car on le recherchait. J'y suis donc allée à sa place. J'ai réussi à prendre le sac sans que personne ne me remarque. J'étais fière de moi. Tellement fière d'avoir réussi pour lui… On s'est retrouvé dans la voiture volée, il m'a offert une montre et il m'a promis de revenir à l'hôtel où nous logions une fois qu'il aurait revendu les montres. J'y suis donc retournée seule et je l'ai attendu. Quand quelqu'un a frappé à la porte, j'étais rayonnante. Je pensais que nous allions enfin pouvoir vivre pleinement notre histoire, qu'on allait pouvoir fonder une famille : être heureux, tout simplement. Sauf que c'était un policier à la porte, venu pour m'arrêter. Il avait eu une information anonyme comme quoi j'avais en ma possession les fameuses montres. Puisque j'en avais une au poignet, tout portait à croire qu'en effet j'étais responsable du vol. »

Des larmes perlèrent aux yeux d'Emma et il n'en fallu pas plus pour que Killian la prenne entièrement contre lui et l'enlace doucement.

« Il m'a dénoncé aux autorités et il m'a abandonnée. Encore. J'ai passé neuf mois en prison pour un vol que je n'avais pas commis. Il n'a jamais essayé de me joindre pour s'expliquer, mais de toute façon je n'aurais pas voulu entendre ce qu'il aurait eu à me dire. Je l'ai détesté de m'avoir fait ça alors que je l'aimais plus que tout. Je ne l'ai pas vendu. J'aurais pu, pour me sauver, mais ce que j'éprouvais pour lui était trop fort. Je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça. Dès que ma peine s'est terminée, j'ai pris mes maigres affaires et je suis montée dans le premier bus pour New York. Sans me retourner, une nouvelle fois. Car plus rien ni personne ne me rattachait à Boston. Rien à part peut-être la déception d'avoir encore été trahie. »

Emma leva la tête vers Killian qui la regardait affectueusement.

« J'ai passé cinq ans de ma vie à repousser les autres, à ne pas m'ouvrir, à me protéger coûte que coûte pour ne plus souffrir. Et j'y suis parvenue, très bien même. Jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Josh... Puis… Puis toi. »

Des larmes coulèrent malgré elle sur son visage et Killian les essuya avec douceur du bout des doigts, tout en lui caressant la joue.

« Et tu as peur que je te fasse la même chose… ? » chuchota-t-il.

Elle baissa les yeux en acquiesçant d'un signe de tête.

« Je… Je ne suis sûre de rien… Je sais simplement que je ne peux pas prendre la chance d'avoir le cœur brisé à nouveau… Je ne peux pas. »

Il mit ses mains sur son visage et l'obligea à le regarder. Ses yeux bleus brillaient intensément dans la lueur orangée projetée sur eux par les lampadaires.

« Je ne te forcerai pas à faire quelque chose que tu ne désires pas Emma… Mais peut-être es-tu en train là de faire la pire erreur de ta vie… »

Emma déglutit, ne lâchant jamais ses yeux.

« Tu mérites d'être heureuse et si tu l'es avec Josh alors je n'ai pas mon mot à dire. Mais tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous ; ce qui se passe entre nous, n'est pas le fruit de mon imagination… Et je sais que tu n'oses pas franchir le pas à cause de cette peur qui te hante, mais si tu saisissais la chance qui s'offre à toi, à nous… Nous serions heureux. Réellement heureux… »

Il déposa un baiser sur son front et lâcha alors subitement :

« Je rentre samedi à Dublin.  
>- Dé… Déjà ? articula-t-elle péniblement.<br>- Aye _love_… Il est temps pour moi de retourner à la réalité, même si ça sera avec difficulté. »

Il recula son visage du sien, mais elle mit ses mains sur ses pectoraux, ses épaules et laissa tomber sa tête contre lui. Killian ne bougea pas, se contentant de la serrer contre lui. Il devait la laisser partir, il le fallait absolument, pour Josh. Il mourait d'envie de l'embrasser une dernière fois.

Une toute petite dernière fois. Mais il se retint.

Elle referma ses mains autour de son cou et il ferma les yeux, savourant la chaleur de ses doigts sur sa peau.

« Killian… », murmura Emma.

Il ouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans ses émeraudes. Il lui sourit maladroitement puis posa de nouveau un baiser sur son front.

Il recula son visage du sien et déglutit, malheureux.

« Rentrons » susurra-t-il.

Elle acquiesça sans ajouter un mot, le cœur fendu en deux à l'idée de ne plus le voir chaque jour.

Le trajet dans le taxi se fit dans le silence le plus total. Killian ne descendit pas du véhicule, laissant Emma affronter Josh toute seule.

Celle-ci inspira longuement en entrant chez elle. Elle s'attendait à trouver Josh dans le salon, mais elle fut étonnée de n'y voir personne. Elle ne chercha pas d'explication, et se jeta sur son lit, espérant noyer son chagrin entre ses oreillers.

Killian avait-il raison ? Était-elle en train de perdre sa vraie chance d'être heureuse parce qu'elle avait trop peur ?

La réponse à ces questions était évidente, mais elle ne voulait pas le reconnaître. Elle s'endormit avec une rapidité déconcertante, ses dernières pensées s'envolant vers Killian.

* * *

><p>Vendredi matin, alors qu'il dormait tranquillement dans sa chambre d'hôtel, Killian entendit tambouriner à sa porte. Il grogna, agacé d'être réveillé aussi tôt alors qu'il avait passé une sale nuit.<p>

Il ouvrit la porte et vit Josh foncer dans sa chambre comme une furie.

« Bonjour à toi aussi… » marmonna Killian en refermant la porte.

Josh fit abstraction du fait que son ami était en caleçon, et commença à faire les cent pas.

« Killian. Je deviens fou.  
>- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? questionna-t-il en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit en baillant.<br>- Emma.  
>- Et bien ?<br>- Elle est en train de m'échapper.  
>- C'est-à-dire ?<br>- Depuis le week-end à Southampton je la trouve différente. Elle est froide avec moi, elle me repousse. Elle disparaît des journées entières sans rien me dire. Je suis en train de la perdre Killian !  
>- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?<br>- Quoi ?  
>- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas chez elle à essayer de la reconquérir ?<br>- Je… »

La sonnerie du portable de Josh les interrompit. Il le sortit de sa poche et regarda le nom qui s'affichait, que Killian put voir, sans que Josh ne s'en aperçoive : _Ruby_.

« Je… Je dois répondre ».

Killian acquiesça d'un signe de tête, Josh entra dans la salle de bain et ferma la porte. Killian en profita pour s'habiller.

Josh sortit de la salle de bain quelques secondes plus tard et rangea son portable dans sa poche. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Killian.

« Tu as raison, je vais aller la voir. Tout de suite. »

Il se dirigea vers la porte, mais Killian le retint par l'avant-bras.

« Que voulait Ruby ? questionna-t-il inquisiteur.  
>- Rien.<br>- Elle t'appelle pour ne rien te dire ?  
>- Laisse tomber Killian, c'est pas important.<br>- J'ai l'impression que si. Dis-moi la vérité _mate_. »

Josh poussa un long soupir, se dégagea de l'emprise de Killian, puis se plaça devant la fenêtre, ne pouvant affronter le regard de son ami.

« Depuis quand ? articula Killian.  
>- Quatre mois, murmura Josh.<br>- Quatre mois ?! »

Josh hocha la tête.

« Je sais pertinemment ce que tu vas dire, que c'est affreux de faire une chose pareille à la femme qu'on aime, qu'elle ne mérite pas ça.  
>- Non, elle ne mérite pas ça », dit calmement Killian qui se retenait d'envoyer son poing dans la figure de Josh.<p>

Il se tourna vers lui et le regarda l'air abattu.

« Ça me ronge les sangs, tu peux pas t'imaginer.  
>- Ça a l'air…<br>- Je suis sérieux Killian. Je m'en veux, mais à un point.  
>- Alors pourquoi tu continues de la voir ?<br>- Je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter… Elle… Ruby… Ruby et ses yeux magnifiques et un corps à se damner. Ses jambes, putain… Rien que de penser à elle… Je t'assure que c'est plus fort que moi. Elle me fait de ces trucs… Tu en deviendrais fou toi aussi.  
>- Je ne pense pas. Je te rappelle qu'elle a essayé de me mettre dans son lit tout le week-end dernier.<br>- Ouais, je sais, bouillonna Josh.  
>- Alors pourquoi restes-tu avec Emma ?<br>- Parce que je l'aime. Ruby c'est simplement pour le sexe. Avec Emma, c'est plus émotionnel, plus profond… Mais avec elle c'est trop doux, trop tendre. Ça ne me suffit pas… Il me faut de la passion, de l'ardeur… Chose que Ruby me donne. Et depuis que j'y ai goûté, je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter. »

Killian arqua un sourcil en entendant Josh dire ces mots. Clairement Emma ne se laissait jamais vraiment aller avec Josh étant donné qu'avec lui elle avait été infatigable, insatiable et explosive.

« Je suis un salaud, hein ?  
>- Oui. Emma est ce qui pouvait t'arriver de mieux et tu…<br>- Je sais, pas besoin de me sermonner. J'ai essayé d'arrêter avec Ruby, vraiment, mais dès qu'elle débarque chez moi, je…  
>- Alors toutes tes fameuses nuits où tu étais censé travailler, tu étais avec elle ?!<br>- Oui…  
>- Tu as vraiment un problème mon pote. Et tu as intérêt de dire toute la vérité à Emma.<br>- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas lui dire ? »

Killian s'approcha dangereusement de Josh. Il le saisit fermement par la nuque et l'obligea à le regarder.

« Non ce n'est pas à moi de lui dire, ce n'est pas à moi de lui briser le cœur. Tu sais ce qu'elle a enduré avec le premier mec qu'elle a aimé et tu lui refais subir exactement la même chose. Tu l'abandonnes et c'est ça dont elle a peur ! Elle va être complétement anéantie. Mais je peux t'assurer une chose, si tu ne lui avoues pas ta petite histoire avec Ruby, tu auras affaire à moi. Et crois-moi, même cette pouf ne voudra plus de toi lorsque j'en aurais fini avec toi. C'est clair ? J'ai mon avion à 15h, mais je reviendrai à New-York s'il le faut, si j'apprends que tu as été un lâche. »

Josh hocha la tête et Killian relâcha sa pression.

Josh déglutit. Il n'avait jamais vu Killian aussi en colère que maintenant. La lueur de rage qui brillait dans les yeux de son ami lui fit peur. Il savait que ce qu'il venait de lui dire n'était pas des paroles en l'air.

Il quitta la chambre sans se retourner et ils ne prirent même pas la peine de se dire au revoir.

* * *

><p>Emma sortit de son lit en trombe et se précipita dans les toilettes où elle vomit. Elle se redressa quelques minutes plus tard, se tenant le front. Elle avait des nausées depuis plusieurs jours et ce n'était pas normal.<p>

Elle tira la chasse d'eau, ferma la cuvette et s'assit sur les toilettes. Elle tenta de se remémorer quand elle avait eu ses règles pour la dernière fois. Le calcul se fit dans sa tête : depuis bien trop longtemps ! Elle sortit de la pièce et alla dans la salle de bain, prendre la boîte de sa pilule. Ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas pris tous les cachets.

« Oh… » lâcha-t-elle.

Elle baissa les yeux sur son ventre sur lequel elle posa sa main et répéta « Oh… ».

* * *

><p>Emma ne put rien avaler pour le petit-déjeuner. Elle était tellement fatiguée… qu'elle passa le début de son après-midi enfouie dans un plaid sur son canapé.<p>

Elle grommela lorsqu'elle entendit sonner à sa porte et qu'elle dut se lever pour ouvrir. Josh entra dans l'appartement sans attendre qu'elle l'invite.

« Il faut qu'on parle, énonça-t-il avec sérieux.  
>- Oui. Il faut que je te dise quelque chose Josh.<br>- Moi aussi Emma. »

Elle lui proposa de s'asseoir dans le canapé.

« Honneur aux dames.  
>- C'est à propos de Killian.<br>- Killian ?! Il y a eu un problème avec son avion ?  
>- Son avion… ? demanda Emma en fronçant les sourcils.<br>- Oui. Il doit le prendre dans… trente minutes, dit-il en regardant l'horloge.  
>- Quoi ? s'exclama Emma en se levant. Il ne m'a rien dit ! Je croyais qu'il partait samedi ! »<p>

Josh haussa les épaules.

« Son vol a été avancé visiblement.  
>- Il faut que j'y aille, lâcha alors Emma. On parlera plus tard.<br>- Non, Emma c'est vraiment important.  
>- Oui, moi aussi, mais ce que je dois faire là l'est encore plus. »<p>

Elle prit son sac et sa veste, et partit en courant jusqu'à sa voiture. Elle démarra en trombe et roula à toute vitesse jusqu'à l'aéroport. Elle consulta sa montre en entrant dans le bâtiment, il était 14h50.

Elle courut dans le terminal, cherchant un panneau indiquant un vol pour Dublin. Lorsqu'elle le trouva enfin, elle chercha le numéro de la porte : 22B. Elle s'y précipita en courant, son cœur battant à cent à l'heure.

L'hôtesse était en train de fermer la porte d'embarquement. Elle la pria, la supplia même de la laisser passer, mais sans billet, ni passeport, la jeune femme refusa et ne put rien faire. Emma insista, lui expliquant que son avenir en dépendait, qu'elle devait absolument parler à quelqu'un qui était à bord de cet avion, et bien qu'elle fût compatissante, l'hôtesse ne put malheureusement rien faire.

Emma s'effondra sur les sièges de la salle d'attente et se retint d'exploser en sanglots.

Elle sentit son sac vibrer et prit son portable : Josh l'appelait.

Elle ignora l'appel et remarqua qu'elle avait plusieurs messages de Killian.

_Killian : 12h : Swan, je retourne finalement à Dublin aujourd'hui. J'ai mon avion à 15h.  
><em>_Killian : 13h : Je suis désolé Emma.  
><em>_Killian : 14h : À bientôt love…_

Elle fondit en larmes à la lecture du dernier message. Le téléphone vibra entre ses mains.

_Killian : 14h56 : Tu vas me manquer.  
><em>_Emma : 14h56 : Toi aussi.  
><em>_Emma : 14h57 : Je regrette tellement Killian…  
><em>_Killian : 14h57 : Pas moi. T'avoir rencontré est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée._

Les sanglots la saisirent de toutes parts. Tout son corps tremblait, tant la douleur l'assaillait, prenant un malin plaisir à se fondre dans tous ses muscles et toute son âme.

_Emma : 14h58 : Je suis tellement désolée Killian, tellement, tellement…  
><em>_Killian : 14h58 : Ne le sois pas love…  
><em>_Emma : 14h59 : Si. J'aurais du te retenir, j'aurais du…_

Elle ne put terminer le message : ses mains tremblotaient et sa vue était brouillée par les larmes.

_Killian : 14h59 : Je suis sûr que là, tu es toute seule à l'aéroport, pleurant ton amour perdu…_

Emma sourit entre ses larmes.

_Killian : 14h59: Comme dans les films romantiques.  
><em>_Emma : 14h59 : Non, absolument pas._

« Menteuse » fit une voix dans son dos.

Emma se retourna, les yeux rougis par les larmes qui ne cessaient de couler sur ses joues. Son portable s'écrasa par terre alors qu'elle courait vers lui. Elle lui tomba dans les bras et le serra fort fort fort fort. Elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, évacuant toute la douleur qui s'était insinuée dans son cœur, toute la souffrance qu'elle avait accumulée durant son existence. Ses vingt-sept ans de solitude, d'errance, d'abandon, de tourment. Les trahisons qu'elle avait subies, les espoirs d'un avenir meilleur qui lui avaient coulés entre les doigts, la peur de ne jamais être à la hauteur, de ne pas être suffisante. Les vannes étaient ouvertes et elle pleurait jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir.

Il la serrait fermement contre elle, avait posé sa tête sur la sienne et il caressait doucement ses cheveux, en lui murmurant des mots réconfortants.

Elle continuait de pleurer à chaudes larmes tant elle avait eu peur de le perdre. Peur d'avoir laissé passé sa chance. Peur qu'il soit parti de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique à tout jamais. Peur de ne plus jamais le revoir.

Lorsqu'elle redressa sa tête, elle vit Killian qui lui souriait amoureusement.

Il dégagea ses cheveux mouillés de son visage, tenta d'essuyer ses larmes du bout des doigts, mais elles coulaient en continu, et il lui embrassa le front, le nez, les joues, la bouche. Il l'embrassa doucement d'abord, puis avec une passion débordante.

Emma murmura son prénom entre ses lèvres et mit ses mains sur son visage, obligeant ses iris bleus à regarder les siennes.

« Pardonne-moi Killian, pardonne-moi.  
>- Chuuut. »<p>

Il écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec engouement, cherchant sa langue, la trouvant, la titillant, la mordant doucement, emmêlant la sienne avec ardeur.

Elle rompit leur baiser et replongea de nouveau ses yeux verts dans les siens et murmura :

« Je t'aime Killian Jones, plus que tu ne pourras jamais l'imaginer. »

Les yeux brillants d'un bonheur absolu, il sourit et lui répondit :

« Je t'aime aussi Emma Swan, et je t'aimerai jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. »

Elle sourit et l'embrassa, de tout son cœur. Avec une ivresse et une passion qui dépassaient l'entendement.

Pour la première fois de leur vie, ils surent tous les deux qu'ils pourraient y arriver, que tout serait possible tant qu'ils seraient ensemble.

Ils seraient heureux, enfin.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo ? <strong>OUI, je sais j'ai un peu fait dans le cliché, mais ça fait du bien des fois aussi non ?  
>Et je ne sais pas si certainscertaines d'entre vous ont lu _Ensemble c'est tout_, mais je me suis inspirée de la dernière scène du livre pour faire celle-ci, c'était trop tentant...!

**Review ? :)**


	10. Epilogue

Voilà...

J'ai une petite boule formée au creux de mon ventre alors que j'écris ces lignes. Ce n'est pas facile pour moi d'abandonner cette histoire que j'ai pris un immense plaisir à écrire, ni de laisser les personnages (surtout mon baby Killy...). Mais je crois qu'il est temps que je vous délivre l'épilogue qui clôt pour de bon ce récit.

Je ne pensais absolument pas écrire autant lorsque j'ai commencé le premier chapitre, et je dois vous en remercier car ce sont vos petits messages (enfin petits... Oui c'est bien toi que je regarde Hook :P) qui m'ont à chaque fois donné l'envie d'écrire encore et encore.

Je ne vais pas m'étendre davantage, mais je voulais remercier chacun/chacune d'entre vous d'avoir fait vivre cette histoire, de m'avoir encouragé et de m'avoir donné vos avis.  
><strong><br>MERCI.  
><strong>Du fond du coeur, merci.

Et je me dois de quand même remercier plus particulièrement certaines personnes :

- _**Ma chère mate,**_ **Hook972** qui a été une fervente lectrice, répondant toujours présente et me laissant à chaque fois des reviews plus géniales les unes que les autres. Vraiment je te jure qu'à chaque fois que j'avais un petit mail me disant que j'avais un commentaire et que c'était de toi, je sautais limite de joie. Alors MERCI love. Merci, merci !

- **Barbiiiiie56** qui elle aussi a suivi l'histoire depuis le départ et m'a aussi laissé des reviews me faisant tout le temps fondre. J'apprécie toujours autant nos petits échanges et je suis heureuse de voir qu'on est souvent sur la même longueur d'ondes ! Merci.

- **SianaReiguon** : merci de toujours me faire un signe de ton passage, j'apprécie énormément tes petits messages. Merci.

- **Ponchis :** j'attends toujours que tu te créés un compte pour qu'on puisse discuter en privé, mais je voulais te remercier ici pour tes gentils messages (et j'ai récemment vu que tu étais sur le fo' toi aussi... Alors peut-être que je viendrai te faire un petit coucou là-bas! ;)) Merci.

- Ma **Kufi'** qui privilégie mon histoire à ses DM ! (Pas bien hein...) Merci de t'être laissée tentée et d'avoir donné des avis constructifs et toujours aussi plaisants à lire ! Merci.

- **Dodieclellia :** fidèle lectrice toi aussi, qui a pris également le temps de commenter inexorablement chaque chapitre, je te remercie beaucouuuup ! Merci.

Immense merci aussi à **La plume d'Elena, Weirdblond, Moera Pearl, Moii6, carrotine, Guest, Talijalan, Ana et AriaNoctis**.

Bon, finalement j'ai remercié tout le monde et je parle, je parle, mais je m'arrête ici !

See you soon ! ;)

Elea.

* * *

><p><em>Un an plus tard (aujourd'hui).<em>

Les lueurs du jour caressèrent le visage d'Emma qui s'étira de tout son long. Elle chercha le corps de Killian à côté d'elle, mais la place était vide. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se redressa en sursaut.

_Avait-elle rêvé ? Où était-il ?!_

_Non… Non !_ se persuada-t-elle, les souvenirs la frappant avec une telle force qu'elle sut que son esprit ne lui jouait pas des tours.

Elle retomba sur le lit et ferma les yeux en repensant à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis le jour où elle l'avait retrouvé à l'aéroport et un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback - Vendredi 8 septembre, P.M.<em>

Ils sortirent en courant de l'aéroport, ne se lâchant jamais la main. Ils montèrent dans un taxi et se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre une fois à l'intérieur. Ne se préoccupant absolument pas du conducteur qui ne cessait de tousser pour faire remarquer sa présence.

Ils arrivèrent chez Emma en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Ils arrivèrent essoufflés devant la porte d'entrée, riant comme des gosses. S'embrassant jusqu'à plus soif, se jetant des regards amoureux, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Ils reprirent toutefois rapidement leur sérieux, sachant qu'ils allaient devoir affronter Josh.

Ils pénétrèrent dans l'appartement. Josh était assis sur le canapé, il releva la tête de son portable lorsqu'il les vit entrer. Ses sourcils se froncèrent lorsqu'il vit Killian à la suite d'Emma.

« Tu as raté ton avion ?  
>- Il ne part plus, répondit Emma à sa place.<br>- Pourquoi ? »

Emma prit une longue inspiration et lia ses doigts à ceux de Killian.

« Parce qu'il va rester ici, avec moi. »

Josh se leva, légèrement énervé et ne saisissant pas ce qui était en train de se passer sous ses yeux. Refusant de comprendre.

« Pardon ?  
>- Tu as très bien entendu Josh. Je… Nous… C'est terminé. Je suis désolée.<br>- Tu lui as dit ? questionna Josh en regardant Killian.  
>- Non, dit Killian d'une voix sombre.<br>- Me dire quoi ? »

Josh s'approcha d'eux et les dévisagea l'un après l'autre.

« Tu t'es bien foutu de moi Killian… À me faire la morale alors que tu te tapais Emma dans mon dos.  
>- Je ne me 'tapes' pas Emma.<br>- Oh alors il ne s'est rien passé entre vous.  
>- Je n'ai pas dit ça.<br>- Alors quoi ? Tu voulais simplement te venger de Milah ?  
>- Absolument pas. Je suis amoureux d'elle.<br>- Oh je vois. C'est merveilleux alors ! »

Il lança son poing vers le visage de Killian, mais ce dernier l'esquiva avec une facilité déconcertante. Josh réitéra son acte, mais le manqua de nouveau. Killian attrapa le poing de Josh et lui tordit le bras. Celui-ci poussa un cri de douleur. Killian lâcha le bras de Josh et le regarda avec dégoût. Puis il lui flanqua son poing dans la figure avec une certaine violence. Josh laissa échapper un petit cri de douleur et mit sa main sur son nez d'où coulait un filet de sang.

« Arrêtez tous les deux ! s'écria Emma. Qu'est-ce que Killian aurait du me dire ? »

Josh fit un pas vers Emma, mais Killian se mit entre eux et le força à prendre ses distances.

« Que ça fait quatre mois que je couche avec Ruby » dit-il un sourire méchant aux lèvres, le sang dégoulinant sur ses dents.

Emma sourit malgré elle, repoussa gentiment Killian et s'avança vers Josh. Elle planta ses yeux verts dans les siens et lui asséna une énorme claque. Celui-ci qui ne s'y attendant absolument pas recula de quelques pas.

Il se frotta sa joue rosie et la regarda méchamment.

« Quatre mois… répéta Emma.  
>- Oui, dit Josh le regard noir.<br>- Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir.  
>- Tu m'as fait la même chose Emma, et avec mon meilleur ami ! Tu n'es pas mieux que moi.<br>- Je n'ai jamais prétendue l'être ! J'aime Killian, peux-tu en dire autant pour Ruby ?  
>- Oh non, émit Josh en ricanant, c'était juste pour le sexe. Et crois-moi ça a toujours surpassé ce qui s'est passé avec toi. »<p>

Emma prit sa bague de fiançailles et la lui jeta à la figure, puis sans un regard vers lui, elle ouvrit la porte et dit :

« Sors. Tout de suite. »

Josh déglutit, puis quitta l'appartement en fusillant Killian du regard.

Emma claqua la porte et se tourna vers Killian, les mains sur les hanches.

« Tu le savais ?! »

Il se gratta furtivement derrière l'oreille.

« Il me l'a dit ce matin.  
>- Et tu n'as pas jugé bon de m'en parler… ? »<p>

Il prit des yeux de chien battu et s'approcha d'elle. Il mit ses mains à sa taille et fit la moue.

« Ce n'était pas à moi de te le dire… »

La colère qui avait traversé le visage d'Emma disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, alors qu'il déposait de légers baisers dans son cou.

« Même ! Tu aurais d… »

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase, il l'avait soulevée du sol et l'avait mise sur son épaule. Il se dirigea vers la chambre et la jeta sans ménagement sur le lit. Elle rit doucement alors qu'il enlevait ses chaussures et venait sur elle.

Il posa ses mains à côté de sa tête et la transperça de ses yeux océans.

« Ne pas te le dire était délibéré de ma part…  
>- Comment ça ? murmura-t-elle.<br>- Je souhaitais que tu me choisisses parce que tu me voulais. Pas parce que tu y étais contrainte.  
>- Mon choix était fait depuis longtemps…<br>- Vraiment Swan ? »

Elle hocha la tête et se mit à rire aux éclats lorsqu'il commença à la chatouiller et à l'embrasser partout.

Elle tenta de le repousser, mais il continua de la taquiner alors elle s'attaqua à ses côtes. Il lui saisit les mains, les emprisonna et les fit remonter à côté de sa tête.

Tentant de reprendre son sérieux elle planta ses yeux verts dans les siens.

« Je t'ai choisi le jour où je t'ai rencontré idiot.  
>- Hum… » répondit-il en souriant.<p>

Il baissa sa tête vers la sienne et avant qu'il ne l'embrasse elle lui murmura un doux « je t'aime », ce qui le fit frissonner des pieds à la tête.

Leurs lèvres se joignirent délicatement d'abord puis avec une passion folle. Il relâcha ses mains et elle les plaça directement sur son visage, savourant sa peau et sa barbe rugueuse sous ses doigts.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Emma retira les habits de Killian et il en fit autant. Il la recoucha sur le lit et ils s'embrassèrent inlassablement.

Il lui écarta les cuisses de son genou et elle cambra son corps, l'invitant pleinement. Il pénétra en elle doucement en émettant un râle de plaisir alors qu'elle s'agrippait plus fort à ses épaules.

Il martela ses reins en un mouvement de va-et-vient inexorable, la propulsant à la frontière du plaisir et de l'évanouissement. Emma se sentait égarée, ne reprenant vie qu'à chaque fois qu'il revenait en elle, ne respirant de nouveau qu'en le percevant au plus profond de son corps.

Leurs chairs se heurtaient dans un bruit sourd, adhérant l'une à l'autre, ne formant plus qu'un seul être.

Le souffle de Killian sur son visage était brûlant, celui d'Emma aussi. Son corps tout entier se convulsa alors qu'il accélérait l'allure. Elle enroula davantage ses jambes autour de ses hanches pour l'inciter à poursuivre avec puissance ses assauts.

Un frisson continu s'insinua en eux, les prenant de toutes part, les possédant corps et âme. Ils étaient emportés dans un autre monde, un univers fait de pures sensations qu'ils avaient déjà tant de fois découverts ensemble, mais qui leur semblait nouveau et tellement, tellement délicieux.

Emma lâcha des gémissements de plaisir en murmurant son prénom, l'encourageant à continuer, à la pénétrer davantage, ce qu'il fit sans se faire prier.

« Killian ! » cria alors Emma au bord du précipice.

Il écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour étouffer ses cris et rua plus fort, plus vite. L'emportant corps et âme. _Corps et âme._ Ils gémirent tous deux contre la bouche de l'autre, n'en pouvant plus, une passion furieuse les ayant conquis. Ils étaient consumés de désir et d'amour, et ne cherchaient à ne faire plus qu'un.

« Je t'aime », murmura Emma entre deux baisers.

Leurs cris se mêlèrent alors qu'ils se perdaient totalement l'un dans l'autre. Des étoiles dansèrent devant leurs yeux tandis qu'il venait en elle.

Ils revinrent lentement à eux, reprenant avec difficulté leur souffle. Killian était toujours en Emma, sa tête reposant sur sa poitrine, leurs corps humides collés l'un à l'autre. Il respirait profondément, les yeux fermés écoutant le cœur d'Emma battre à un rythme fou.

Elle posa une main sur ses cheveux et il leva les yeux vers elle. Elle lui sourit et attira son visage jusqu'au sien. Délicatement, il se retira et avança ses lèvres vers les siennes.

« Je t'aime aussi » fit-il simplement.

Il se coucha à côté d'elle, l'attira contre lui et l'enlaça alors qu'elle se blottissait entre ses bras.

Ils s'endormirent serrés fortement l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

><p><em>Aujourd'hui<em>

Le corps d'Emma frissonna en repensant à la nuit folle qu'ils avaient passée. Sa chair gardait encore en elle les traces de ces merveilleux moments, qu'ils réitéraient infatigablement depuis. Jamais elle n'avait passé une nuit aussi belle que celle-ci, ils avaient fait l'amour tellement de fois qu'Emma en avait perdu le compte. Jamais lassés l'un de l'autre, ils se redécouvraient perpétuellement à chaque fois.

Killian était un amant hors pair et un compagnon extraordinaire. Il était fou amoureux d'elle, il se montrait toujours prévenant et attentif, la choyant et l'aimant comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait. Emma n'en revenait toujours pas. Elle se sentait tellement chanceuse de l'avoir dans sa vie, d'être aimée par lui qu'elle avait parfois peur d'être en train de rêver. Elle craignait de se réveiller brutalement et de ne pas réussir à continuer de vivre si tout ceci n'était que le fruit de son imagination.

Heureusement ce n'était pas le cas.

Emma s'étira de nouveau en inspirant et se décida enfin à se lever. Elle se rendit dans le salon, mais ne vit personne. Un sourire apparut sur son visage lorsqu'elle prit la direction de la seconde chambre.

La porte était entrouverte et Emma regarda à l'intérieur de la pièce : Killian était assis sur la chaise à bascule avec leur fille dans les bras. Les yeux d'Emma brillèrent alors qu'elle contemplait le tableau qui s'offrait à elle.

Lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers elle, son visage s'illumina instantanément. Il se leva sans bruit et reposa leur fille dans le berceau en murmurant un « dors bien _little love_. »

Il vint près d'Emma et passa ses bras autour de sa taille.

« Tout va bien ? » s'inquiéta-t-il en voyant une larme couler sur sa joue.

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il resserra son étreinte et l'embrassa avec tendresse. Ils sortirent de la chambre du bébé en se tenant par la main.

« Tu es sûre ? murmura-t-il au bout d'un moment.  
>- Oui, répondit-elle sur le même ton. Je suis vraiment heureuse Killian.<br>- Moi aussi _love_ », susurra-t-il en souriant et en capturant de nouveau ses lèvres.

Elle interrompit leur baiser et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

« Je t'aime Killian, tellement. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi… Ni où je serais si tu n'étais pas entré dans ma vie…  
>- Tu serais mariée avec Josh.<br>- Oui…  
>- Mais tu l'aurais quitté pour t'enfuir avec son témoin. »<p>

Emma émit un petit rire.

« Vraiment ?  
>- Oh oui, dit-il amusé, tes sentiments pour lui n'auraient pu s'éteindre, comment serait-ce possible d'ailleurs ? Tu l'as bien regardé cet Irlandais aux yeux ravageurs ?! Tu aurais quitté ton minable mari et tu l'aurais rejoins en Irlande.<br>- N'est-ce pas ce que j'ai fait… ?  
>- Si. Et pas un jour ne passe sans que je ne remercie le ciel d'être tombé sur ta route et de t'avoir rencontrée dans ce piteux bar.<br>- Il n'était pas si piteux que ça.  
>- Oh… Un peu quand même.<br>- C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que nous n'y sommes pas restés très longtemps…  
>- Oui, ça doit être pour ça. »<p>

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa furtivement.

« Tu as fait de moi un homme heureux Swan, comme jamais je n'aurais pu l'imaginer.  
>- Arrête.<br>- Quoi ?  
>- De m'appeler Swan.<br>- Mais… Je l'ai toujours fait.  
>- Certes.<br>- Tu n'aimes plus ce surnom ?  
>- Si…<br>- Alors ?!  
>- Dois-je te rappeler que je ne m'appelle plus Emma Swan… ? »<p>

Un sourire en coin apparut sur les lèvres de Killian alors qu'il enserrait davantage la taille de sa femme.

« Pas besoin Madame Jones, pas besoin… »

Sur ce, il la souleva et l'embarqua dans la chambre en riant. Lorsqu'il la posa sur le lit et qu'il l'embrassa avec fougue, elle sourit jusqu'aux oreilles.

Elle était heureuse. Il était heureux. Ils étaient heureux. Tous les trois. Le bonheur inondait leur petite famille.

La vie qui s'annonçait pour eux ne pourrait qu'être belle tant qu'ils seraient là l'un pour l'autre.

C'était réel.

**_Réellement réel._**

* * *

><p><strong>THE END.<strong>

* * *

><p>Encore merci à toustoutes.  
>À bientôt pour de nouvelles histoires ! :)<p> 


	11. BONUS !

**JOYEUX NOËL !  
><strong>

**(Un peu en avance)  
><strong>**Hihihihiiiiii ! Surpriiiiiiiseeee ! :)****  
><strong>

Pour célébrer cette période de fêtes, j'ai décidé de vous écrire ce petit chapitre bonus, qui j'espère vous plaira (et aura du coup répondu à vos requêtes et attentes) !  
>Je n'en dis pas plus et vous laisse découvrir cet ultime chapitre.<p>

Merci encore pour tous vos retours !  
>Passez de merveilleuses fêtes !<p>

* * *

><p><em>Jeudi 21 septembre.<em>

« Celle-ci ! s'exclama Killian.  
>- Tu es sûr ?!<br>- Affirmatif. »

Liam se pencha vers la vitrine et retint une exclamation de surprise en voyant le prix de l'objet.

« Tu n'as pas les moyens Killian…  
>- Si. »<p>

D'un geste de la main, Liam invita la vendeuse à venir vers eux, puis il lui désigna la bague de fiançailles que son frère souhaitait acheter. Avec un sourire éclatant, la jeune femme brune prit un présentoir de velours noir et y déposa l'anneau.

Killian s'en saisit aussitôt et l'observa de plus près tandis que la vendeuse délivrait un discours décrivant la bague, mettant en valeur ses nombreuses qualités et insistant sur la rareté de l'objet.

La bague était réellement magnifique : en or blanc, serties de plusieurs petits diamants brillants de mille feux qui convergeaient jusqu'à un plus grand. Cette bague était parfaite, elle n'était ni trop sophistiquée ni trop sobre. Emma allait l'adorer, il en avait la certitude.

« Je la prends, dit-il sans détour.  
>- Très bien Monsieur. »<p>

La jeune femme se saisit de la bague et la confia à une seconde vendeuse qui se chargea de la mettre dans un écrin rouge, tandis que Killian réglait son achat.

Il rangea la petite boîte avec délicatesse dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, puis ils quittèrent la bijouterie.

Liam dit alors à son frère :

« Si elle apprend le prix de cette bague, elle va te tuer.  
>- Elle l'aimera, tu verras », répondit Killian un sourire en coin.<p>

Liam haussa les épaules en murmurant un « tu la connais mieux que moi » et ils continuèrent leur route tout en bavardant et riant. 

* * *

><p><em>Le lendemain.<em>

Lorsqu'elle entendit qu'il était entré sous la douche, Emma se redressa d'un bond. Elle inspira doucement et commença à faire les cent pas. Elle souleva sa nuisette et posa ses mains sur son ventre : il était encore plat. Bientôt, il ne le serait plus, et il était grand temps qu'elle l'annonce à Killian.

Il serait enchanté, elle n'avait aucun doute là-dessus, mais elle ne savait pas comment lui annoncer la nouvelle.

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'ils avaient quitté New York pour venir en Irlande. Deux semaines qu'elle vivait sur son petit nuage. Deux semaines qu'elle retardait au maximum l'échéance, se jouant de multiples scénarios dans sa tête ; mais aucun ne la satisfaisait pleinement.

Elle se décida enfin et se précipita sans bruit dans la salle de bain. Killian lui tournait le dos, alors elle en profita, fit ce qu'elle avait à faire et sortit rapidement à pas de loups.

Killian prolongea sa douche matinale encore quelques secondes, savourant l'eau chaude dégoulinant sur son corps, puis il coupa le robinet, prit une serviette et sortit de la douche. Il s'essuya le corps et enroula la serviette autour de sa taille.

Il prit appui sur le lavabo et regarda le miroir embué. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et fronça les sourcils. Son cœur rata plusieurs battements alors que l'information montait lentement, mais sûrement à son cerveau.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux mouillés, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres alors qu'il lisait de nouveau le message écrit sur la glace grâce à la buée : « Tu vas être papa… »

« Emma… ? »

Il sortit de la salle de bain et entra en trombe dans la chambre. Emma était assise sur le lit, ses mains placées sous ses fesses, anxieuse de sa réaction.

Il se précipita vers elle et prit son visage entre ses mains. Il l'embrassa avec un amour débordant. Il l'attira à lui, l'obligea à se lever, posa ses mains à sa taille, et continua de dévorer sa bouche avec ardeur.

« C'est vrai ?» murmura-t-il contre sa bouche.

Emma caressa sa joue du bout des doigts et hocha la tête en souriant.

« Oui. »

Le sourire qui illumina le visage de Killian, saisit Emma au cœur tant il était révélateur de la joie qui inondait celui qu'elle aimait.

« Oh Emma, Emma…»

Il captura de nouveau ses lèvres en susurrant des « je t'aime ». Puis il s'accroupit, leva le tissu et posa des milliers de baisers sur le ventre d'Emma.

« Toi aussi je t'aime déjà, _little love_. »

Emma sourit et posa une main sur les cheveux de son compagnon, tandis qu'il caressait doucement son ventre en murmurant des mots d'amour à leur futur enfant.

Lorsqu'il se décida enfin à se relever, ses yeux brillaient de joie.

« Merci. »

Emma arqua un sourcil.

« Merci de faire de moi le plus heureux des hommes. »

Elle ne lui répondit rien et l'embrassa avec tendresse.

« C'est une fille pas vrai ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment en serrant Emma dans ses bras.  
>- C'est encore trop tôt pour le savoir…<br>- C'est une fille, j'en suis sûr. »

Emma rit doucement en posant sa tête dans le cou de Killian.

« En fait, ça n'a pas d'importance », murmura-t-il en déposant un baiser sur le front d'Emma.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, son sourire n'ayant jamais quitté son visage. Il put lire dans son regard qu'elle se fichait également du sexe de leur enfant, et qu'elle aussi, elle était la plus heureuse des femmes, grâce à lui.

* * *

><p><em>Trois semaines plus tard.<em>

« Lucy ? Alice ? Amy ?  
>- Hummm… Non. »<p>

Killian soupira en continuant de rouler.

« Emma, j'ai l'impression qu'on a passé tous les prénoms féminins du monde en revue ! Hé, tu m'écoutes ? »

Il tourna la tête vers Emma qui était totalement absorbée par son livre. Il lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule et elle leva enfin la tête. Elle lui sourit timidement.

Il grogna quelque chose dans sa barbe et reporta son attention sur la route. Elle posa une main sur sa cuisse alors qu'il lui demandait :

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu lis ? C'est Jane qui t'a prêté ce livre ?  
>- Oui ! Ce sont les mythes et les légendes irlandaises. Tu devrais le lire.<br>- Mouais…  
>- Écoute celle-ci : il y a des centaines d'années, vivait une magnifique jeune fille nommée Maëleen qui était promise à un vieux chef de guerre du nom de Finn. Il était tellement vieux qu'il aurait pu être son père, son grand-père même ! Elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui, mais afin d'unir sa contrée à la sienne, elle était obligée de l'épouser. Le soir de leurs fiançailles, elle rencontra le jeune et valeureux guerrier Duncan O'Brien et ce fut le coup de foudre. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à devenir l'épouse d'un homme aussi vil et félon que Finn, alors elle décida d'endormir toutes les personnes présentes à la soirée grâce à une potion d'endormissement. Maëleen et Duncan s'enfuirent du château sans se retourner dans l'intention d'aller jusqu'au comté de Clare. Lorsque Finn se réveilla et se rendit compte que sa fiancée n'était plus là, il est entré dans une colère noire. Il a rassemblé son armée et les a poursuivis. Mais les habitants des différents villages ont aidé Maëleen et Duncan, ils les ont caché et hébergé chez eux. Ils dormaient dans un lieu un soir et partaient dès l'aube afin d'échapper à Finn. Après plusieurs semaines de course poursuite, ils atteignirent enfin la ville de Liscannor et ils se réfugièrent dans le château du père de Duncan, Cornelius O'Brien.<br>- Cornelius O'Brien ?  
>- Oui.<br>- Mais il ne reste plus rien de ce château à part la tour !  
>- Exact. Laisse-moi terminer. »<p>

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et l'engagea à poursuivre son histoire.

« Ils n'avaient pas encore consumé leur amour, mais lorsqu'ils se sont retrouvés dans la tour surplombant l'océan et face une vue à couper le souffle, ils n'ont pu résister. Ils se sont donnés l'un à l'autre pour la première fois.  
>- Et Finn ?<br>- Il affronta Duncan en duel. Évidemment, Duncan sortit vainqueur, réduisant en miettes le vieux guerrier.  
>- Et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ?<br>- J'imagine. »

Killian lança un regard vers Emma et lui sourit en disant :

« Je sais.  
>- Tu sais quoi ?<br>- Maëleen !  
>- Maëleen ?<br>- Oui ! »

Emma fit de grands signes d'acquiescement de la tête.

« Tu aimes ?  
>- Oui. »<p>

Emma sourit pleinement et embrassa Killian sur la joue. Elle mit une main sur son ventre en murmurant « Maëleen ».

Killian gara enfin la voiture sur le parking. Ils sortirent du véhicule et s'étirèrent : cela faisait trois heures qu'ils roulaient sans s'arrêter. Ils étaient partis à l'aube afin d'arriver sur le site avant la foule.

Killian prit la main d'Emma et l'entraîna presque en courant sur le chemin qui menait vers la mer. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire devant l'enthousiasme de son compagnon.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au bord des falaises, Emma ne put retenir une exclamation d'admiration.

« C'est magnifique ! s'écria-t-elle.  
>- Bienvenue au Cliffs of Moher, <em>love<em>. »

Emma écarquilla les yeux devant la beauté du paysage qui s'offrait à elle. Les falaises semblaient s'étendre à perte de vue et se noyer dans l'océan et le léger brouillard. Les vagues se fracassaient contre les rochers dans un bruit sourd.

Le spectacle était à couper le souffle. Le soleil pointait son nez entre les nuages et éclairait partiellement l'océan et les falaises, créant une atmosphère radieuse, faisant ressortir les contrastes du vert flamboyant et du bleu turquoise.

Ils s'avancèrent vers le bord et prirent conscience de la hauteur des rochers qui surplombaient de toute leur hauteur l'eau agitée.

Prise de vertige, Emma se recula, suivi de Killian. Ils arpentèrent les falaises et se trouvèrent rapidement à la dernière. Emma fut subjuguée par le panorama qui s'étendait sous ses yeux : ses géants de roches dominaient l'Atlantique d'une manière stupéfiante. Elle avait l'impression d'être au somment du monde.

Elle regarda au loin la tour O'Brien qui dominait ces hautes roches et sourit en repensant à l'histoire qui lui était associée.

Lorsqu'elle réussit enfin à détacher son regard de ce merveilleux spectacle, elle recula d'un pas, surprise, en voyant que Killian s'était agenouillé et tenait entre ses mains un petit écrin duquel brillait de milles éclats, une bague.

« Emma… Tu ne peux imaginer à quel point je t'aime et combien tu es nécessaire à ma vie. Je ne peux vivre une existence dans laquelle tu n'aurais pas ta place. Je veux passer le reste de ma vie à tes côtés. Je t'aime comme jamais je n'ai aimé. Emma Swan, me ferais-tu le privilège de devenir ma femme ? »

Ses yeux bleus la transperçaient de toute part, elle crut bien défaillir sur place en l'entendant prononcer une telle déclaration.

Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte que ses joues étaient imbibées de larmes et elle hocha la tête avec frénésie, incapable de prononcer un seul mot, la gorge serrée de bonheur.

Elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés, posa ses mains sur les siennes et planta son regard émeraude dans le sien.

« Oui, réussit-elle à dire entre deux sanglots, oui. »

Elle se jeta contre lui, pleurant de joie. Il la serra entre ses bras et ils s'embrassèrent, ivres l'un de l'autre. Plus heureux que jamais.

* * *

><p><em>Samedi 20 décembre.<em>

« Je ne peux pas ! hurla Emma désespérée.  
>- Quoi ? Mais bien sûr que si Emma.<br>- Non ! Regarde-moi ! Je suis énorme !  
>- Tu es magnifique », lui dit Elsa en prenant ses mains dans les siennes.<p>

Et le fait est qu'elle l'était.

Ses cheveux blonds étaient relevés en un magnifique chignon retenus par un ruban blanc constellé de sublimes perles blanches auquel était accroché un voile en dentelle. La robe de mariée que portait la jeune femme était en satin blanc perlé également, elle s'apparentait réellement à une robe de princesse, lui seyant parfaitement la taille et retombant avec élégance sur ses jambes. Son ventre arrondi se devinait aisément sous le tissu, mais elle n'en était pas moins resplendissante.

Emma mit ses mains à ses hanches et s'observa une dernière fois dans le miroir.

« Tu es sûre… ?  
>- Je te le promets. »<p>

La tension accumulée sur les épaules de la future mariée sembla disparaître instantanément. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et le visage de la mère de Killian apparut.

« Emma ! Oh…  
>- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?!<br>- Tu es sublime ma fille ! »

Grace s'approcha d'Emma, les larmes aux yeux et la serra doucement dans ses bras. Puis elle se plaça derrière elle et accrocha à son cou une superbe rivière de diamants qui se maria magnifiquement bien avec ses boucles en argent pendantes.

Emma lâcha un cri de surprise.

« C'est… ? demanda-t-elle en le touchant du bout des doigts.  
>- C'est celui de la grand-mère de Killian… Elle souhaitait que celle qui épouse son petit-fils la porte le jour de son mariage.<br>- Merci », dit Emma émue.

Un frappement à la porte interrompit la belle-mère et sa fille.

« Emma ? »

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'ouvrirent en grand lorsqu'elle reconnut la voix de Killian.

« Killian, tu ne dois pas me voir avant…  
>- Je sais… Je voulais simplement… entendre ta voix. »<p>

Le cœur d'Emma crut fondre. D'un simple regard, Elsa et Grace comprirent qu'elles devaient laisser les futurs mariés seuls, alors elles sortirent sur le balcon.

Emma s'avança vers la porte et se colla contre cette dernière. Elle savait que Killian devait être dans la même position, et c'était presque comme si leurs fronts se touchaient.

« Je t'aime.  
>- Je t'aime. »<p>

Elle l'entendit sourire à travers la porte.

« Tout va bien_ love _?  
>- Oui. Et toi ?<br>- Oui. Il faut que j'y aille, si j'arrive en retard, ma femme va me tuer. »

Emma rit doucement.

« Alors vas y vite, il ne faudrait pas la mettre en colère.  
>- À tout de suite <em>love<em>.  
>- À tout de suite… »<p>

Elle entendit ses pas s'éloigner de la porte et elle soupira de contentement. Elle allait se marier. Elle allait épouser l'homme de ses rêves. Elle allait épouser Killian. Un sourire s'étira malgré elle sur son visage.

Elsa et sa belle-mère rentrèrent dans la pièce voyant qu'elle s'était replacée devant le miroir. Lorsqu'elles entendirent frapper à la porte, elles se regardèrent et se serrèrent dans leurs bras.

« Prête ? demanda Elsa  
>- Oui », souffla Emma.<p>

Grace laissa Emma seule avec Elsa et cette dernière prit le bras de son amie sous le sien, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Je suis tellement contente pour toi Emma. Tu es sublime.  
>- Merci Elsa…<br>- Allons y… »

Elle hocha la tête, la gorge serrée d'émotions.

Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à la grande porte en bois. Elle lança un dernier regard à son amie qui l'encouragea d'un sourire. Elle inspira doucement alors que la porte s'ouvrait. Elle fut surprise de voir autant de monde dans la si petite église, mais son attention se porta rapidement sur l'homme qui se trouvait au bout de l'allée.

Vêtu d'un costume noir très élégant, il était encore plus beau que d'habitude. Il avait relevé ses cheveux avec plus de soin que d'ordinaire et avait conservé sa barbe de trois jours qu'Emma aimait tant. Il la regardait de ses magnifiques yeux bleus et c'était comme s'il n'y avait qu'eux dans la chapelle. Le monde autour d'eux semblait s'être évaporé. L'esprit d'Emma fit abstraction des regards portés sur elle et fixa, sans jamais s'en détourner, son futur mari. Ses sublimes yeux bleus brillants d'émotion ne la lâchèrent jamais non plus et leurs sourires illuminaient leurs visages. Ils irradiaient de bonheur.

D'un pas tremblotant, Emma avança lentement jusqu'à l'autel. Elsa la tenait fermement par le bras, lui donnant ainsi de l'assurance. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et regarda Killian en souriant, puis elle alla s'asseoir à côté de sa sœur Anna au premier rang. Le sourire de Killian s'agrandit davantage lorsqu'il prit les délicates mains de sa fiancée dans les siennes.

Le prêtre commença son discours et ses paroles flottèrent aux oreilles d'Emma : elle les entendait, mais ne les écoutait pas réellement. Elle était complètement absorbée par Killian qui la dévorait du regard, son sourire éclairait son visage et ses yeux bleus scintillaient d'une joie intense.

« Emma ? » murmura Killian.

La jeune femme battit plusieurs fois des cils et comprit qu'elle devait prononcer ses vœux. Elle serra plus fort les mains de Killian dans les siennes.

« Killian… J'ai toujours cru que l'amour nous rendait plus faible parce qu'il était capable de nous faire souffrir. J'ai aimé et j'ai souffert, beaucoup. Mais j'avais tort, tellement tort… Te rencontrer est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée. Dès le premier instant où mes yeux se sont posés sur toi, j'ai su qu'en réalité, aimer signifiait vivre. Sans toi dans ma vie, je ne vivais pas, je me contentais d'errer ; j'existais dans un monde dans lequel je ne semblais pas appartenir. Tu m'as insufflé la vie, en te trouvant, je me suis retrouvée. Tu as fait de moi la plus heureuse des femmes Killian. Je ne saurais jamais assez comment te remercier… Je t'aime et je t'aimerai jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. »

Complètement subjugué par les paroles de sa fiancée, Killian reprit pied lorsqu'Emma pressa doucement ses mains. Il se racla la gorge et déclara :

« Emma. Je… Je… Jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre, ma vie était vide, dénuée de sens. Mon cœur était brisé et il manquait en moi la petite étincelle qui fait qu'on souhaite vivre. Je me suis contenté de survivre car je n'étais pas entier. Et je t'ai connue et j'ai su que c'était toi, que tu étais le soleil qui manquait à ma sombre et bien triste existence. Tu as réussi à me redonner espoir, à me redonner confiance en l'amour et en l'avenir. Je t'aime plus que tout Emma et je t'aimerai jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Tu es mon âme sœur. Rien, ni personne ne pourra jamais changer cela. Tu m'étais destinée et je te remercie chaque jour de me rendre aussi heureux. Je t'aime. »

Les larmes coulaient désormais sur les joues d'Emma, et sans se préoccuper ni du prêtre, ni des invités, Killian s'avança vers elle, releva son voile et prit son visage entre ses mains.

« Je t'aime, susurra-t-il.  
>- Je t'aime », répondit-elle entre deux sanglots.<p>

Le prêtre tout sourire, toussota, afin de les ramener à la réalité. Emma et Killian tournèrent leurs visages vers lui en souriant.

« - Emma Swan, acceptez-vous de prendre Killian Jones pour époux, de l'aimer et de le chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?  
>- Oui.<br>- Killian Jones, acceptez-vous de prendre Emma Swan pour femme, de l'aimer et de la chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?  
>- Oui. »<p>

Ils s'échangèrent les alliances, sans se quitter des yeux.

« En vertu des pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare maintenant mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la… »

Killian n'attendit pas le consentement du prêtre pour se jeter sur la bouche de sa femme qu'il embrassa avec amour et passion.

« … mariée… »

L'Eglise explosa de joie alors que les deux jeunes mariés continuaient de s'embrasser avec une ardeur qui dépassait tout entendement.

Ils durent se résoudre à se séparer et ils quittèrent l'église main dans la main, radieux et heureux.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'extérieur, ils furent accueillis par une pluie de grains de riz, d'applaudissements et de cris de joie. Le soleil répandait sur eux sa lumière malgré la période hivernale.

Ils étaient désormais officiellement unis pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Mais l'avenir qui les attendait, il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un doute, ne leur réservait que le meilleur.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END.<br>(Pour de vrai cette fois... ;) )**

* * *

><p>Voilà voilààà !<p>

Chère mate (je pense que tu te reconnaîtras), j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas d'avoir utiliser ce si joli prénom... Je voulais te faire un petit clin d'oeil ou un petit hommage, comme tu voudras ; afin de te remercier d'avoir à chaque fois commenté cette fic avec un enthousiasme si débordant. Merci ! 3

Et évidemment encore merci à vous pour vos retours que je dévore à chaque fois les yeux pétillants, comme une enfant le matin de Noël... ;)

Encore **Joyeux Noël** !

À très vite ! :)


End file.
